You've Got A Friend
by LittleRedOne
Summary: Mitchie and Jason become good friends after Beach Jam and Shane is not happy. Along with Nate and Caitlyn's help can they make him see that she's not out to harm Jason and she's really okay? Jitchie friendship. Jaitlyn and eventual Smitchie. Slow updates.
1. Meeting Mitchie

**A/N:**My first Camp Rock fic! I love the movie and have been reading tons of fanfics before finally deciding to write my own. This is a Jason/Mitchie friendship story. It will eventually end up being a Smitchie story, but not for a while.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any characters or places you recognize from Camp Rock. Their characters may be tweaked a bit, but hopefully not too much. I don't own any songs used during any chapters throughout this fic. The title and artist will be listed at the end of any chapter including a song.

* * *

Nate and Jason were waiting for Shane back in his cabin. Though they weren't entirely sure where Shane had gone, they had a pretty good idea that it had to do with the girl he kept smiling and staring at during their performance. At least now they understood why Shane was enjoying camp so much this year; there was a girl involved. The two were talking, excited at the prospect of getting to sing their own music instead of the label's. 'Play my music' was exactly what they wanted to do. The door flew open, stopping their conversation, to admit Shane, who looked like his entire world had just come crashing down and he wasn't sure if he should be upset or angry about it.

"Shane?" Jason asked tentatively.

"I don't want to talk about it," he responded immediately.

Jason looked to Nate, not sure what to do. Nate gestured to the door and, when after several awkward moments Jason had yet to leave, kindly pushed him to his feet and in the direction of the door. Taking the hint Jason left, hoping he could find some one who could tell him what happened. He made his way down to the lake. He knew in his days of camp when someone was upset they'd head down to the lake. And if Shane was upset, someone else was bound to be too. Sure enough he found two girls, one whose body was shaking with sobs and one trying to comfort the other.

"Hello," he said to make his presence known. Both girls whipped around, the crying girl trying in vain to wipe the tears away and the other looking ready to throw whoever had interrupted them in to the lake. He made a mental note to steer clear of that one.

"What do you want?" the latter asked with narrowed eyes.

"Is she okay?" Jason asked.

"Oh what do you care? Run along back to Shane and don't come back!"

"Caitlyn!" the crying girl scolded, well, the best she could in her state.

"What? Mitchie! That's _Jason Paige_! As in _his_ friend!"

"You don't need to be rude though," the crying girl, Mitchie he realized her name was, sniffled while wiping at her eyes one last time. She turned to Jason then. "Did you need something? I'm not particularly in the mood to be making any more enemies right now."

"Why would I want to be your enemy?" he asked confused.

"Like you don't know!" Caitlyn snapped.

"I don't," Jason said honestly. He was sure the girl had to do with Shane's mood, but that didn't mean he wanted to make the girl _his_ enemy. Especially when she was so upset herself.

Mitchie wasn't sure what to make of Jason. He seemed sincere and was being friendly. He should hate her just like everyone else though right, even more so because of his connection to Shane. And she knew Jason was known as the slower one most of the time, but she couldn't help but think he knew exactly what he was doing by talking to her.

"I'm not okay, but I will be, eventually," she finally answered.

"What's wrong?" he frowned. He liked when people were in good moods, not bad ones. He always thought bad moods were contagious. It was hard to be happy when someone else around was so upset.

"Like you don't know," Caitlyn muttered again while rolling her eyes.

"Knock it off Caitlyn; he's just being nice."

"You're standing up for him?" she asked incredulously.

"He hasn't done anything wrong," Mitchie shrugged. Caitlyn left in a huff.

The two were left in silence, neither sure what to say or do now. After a few minutes Mitchie sighed and patted the ground next to her; he might as well sit if he was staying. Jason only hesitated a moment before sitting down and stretching his legs out beside her.

"So what's wrong?" he finally asked again.

"Do you _really_ not know?" she asked quietly. He shook his head. "Do you promise to listen to everything and let me explain myself before getting angry?" He nodded.

She went on to tell her side of everything. How she didn't have many friends at home. How she was intimidated by all the cliques everyone already seemed to belong to. How she just wanted to fit in _so _badly, just leave poor, dorky Mitchie behind for the summer. How she lied about her mom to get a chance to hang out with the "it" crowd, Tess's crowd. How her and Shane became friends and the she really _was_ being herself; she lied about her background, _not _her personality. And, finally, she told him about the current situation, how Tess outed her secret, Shane overheard and he wouldn't let her explain herself.

"No wonder Shane was so upset!" Jason said as if solving a terribly difficult problem.

"But I didn't lie _to _him!" Mitchie protested.

"Not from where he's looking."

"I swear though," she said quietly. " I was honest about myself with him."

She started crying again. If she couldn't even convince Jason about the truth, how was she going to get through to Shane? She pulled her knees up close to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and resting her forehead on her knees. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a large hand began to rub her back. She pulled her head up to look at him.

"Look, I know what it's like to want to just fit in."

"No you don't," she laughed. "You're famous. _Everyone_ wants to be your friend." He rolled his eyes.

"I haven't always been famous Mitchie." She blushed. "I used to be an outcast you know. People thought I was stupid or something. But then Shane and Nate came along and things changed." He paused here and frowned, but Mitchie was unsure of what to say so stayed quiet. "I was teased a lot in my time here. Sure, I was great on a guitar, but that didn't mean people had to _like _me. Trust me Mitchie, if Tess is the biggest bully here you've got nothing to worry about. There was this one group of boys who used to team up on me, three of them and one of me. I had this book with all my songs in it, like almost everyone here does, and they took it one day on the way back to my cabin and starting tossing it around. I had no hope to get it back against the three of them. That's when Nate, then Shane, showed up."

Flashback

"What's the matter?" one boy taunted.

"Can't get your silly little diary back?" another said.

"Just give it back!" Jason shouted in frustration.

"Oh, guys, I think he might cry with out his diary," the last laughed.

"Hey! What's going on?" was heard from up the path, followed by the sound of hurried footsteps. As the boy reached them and took in the full sight he glared at the three boys. "Leave him alone!"

"Oh yes Nate, whatever _you_ say," the first one spoke sarcastically. His two friends laughed.

"I'm serious Andy! What gives you the right to take his things?"

"What gives you the right to ruin my fun?" he countered.

"What's he doing now?" another boy asked exasperated as he came upon the group, coming from the same direction as Nate had.

"Oh great," Andy rolled his eyes, "now my three _favorite_ people are here."

"Just give him his book back," Nate said.

"Oh you mean his little diary?" he responded in a teasing tone.

"Andy!" Nate snapped. "Just give Jason the book." Then he paused, "Your name _is_ Jason right?" Jason nodded. "Good. So give him his book back."

"Nate, Nate, Nate," Andy said shaking his head. "How long will it take before you realize I don't take orders from you?"

"If you won't take them from him take them from me," Nate's friend spoke up. Jason just watched, remaining silent.

"Oh please Shane, just because your Uncle runs this stupid camp doesn't mean I have to answer to you either," Andy scoffed.

"Right. You don't, but it'd probably be in your best interest to," Shane said stepping forward in a slightly menacing way. Andy started to laugh.

"And what are you going to do if I don't? Think you're gonna beat me up? That's just rich," he continued to laugh.

While his over dramatic laughter distracted him, Jason yanked his book from the other boy's grip, abruptly silencing him. Andy narrowed his eyes and glared at Jason.

"Well," Shane clapped and rubbed his hands together, "I guess that settles that."

"We're headed to our cabin Jason, you want to come?" Nate asked as they began to walk away.

"Sure," he shrugged as he began to follow the two boys. "And thanks guys."

"No problem," they both smiled.

End Flashback

"Nate did that?" Mitchie asked surprised.

"He did," Jason nodded wisely.

"Wow," she said, "I always thought him to be the more quiet type."

"He is, but he hates to see people being bullied for no reason," Jason shrugged. "You see my point though Mitchie?"

"I think so," she said slowly. He sighed. She had no idea. And people thought _he_ was slow.

"Look Mitchie, you're not alone in wanting to fit in. Everybody wants to fit in. And at least you still have that scary Caitlyn girl." She laughed.

"Caitlyn's not scary."

"She wasn't looking at _you_ like she was going to toss you in the lake!" he defended.

"She's not scary," she repeated shaking her head.

"Well that's not something we'll agree on I see," he said very seriously. "But really Mitchie, you should know, I don't hate you for lying. I get it. I'll try to talk to Shane, but I know he won't listen to me. I wasn't even allowed to stay in the room while Nate tried to figure out what was wrong."

"That's why you didn't know what happened?" she asked.

"Yeah. I've been told I'm apparently not very _helpful_ in these situations."

"Well if it makes up for it, I think you were plenty helpful," she smiled.

"Thanks Mitchie. Look, Nate and me are leaving soon, but if you need to talk to anyone don't hesitate to call or message me. I'll give you my cell number."

"Thanks Jason. I think I just got a new favorite member of Connect 3."

"Who?"

"You silly," she laughed. He smiled.

They quickly exchanged numbers; Mitchie promising to use his if she needed or felt like it and Jason promising to check up on her occasionally. Mitchie left to go find Caitlyn, the only one talking to her still she was sure. Jason stayed seated for a bit. He felt really bad for Mitchie, but he had no idea how he was going to help her get on Shane's good side. For now he would just have to settle on being there to talk when she needed it. He thought about what Caitlyn had said earlier, "Run along back to Shane and don't come back!" "What? Mitchie! That's _Jason Paige_! As in _his_friend!" Jason knew he was expected to be on Shane's side, if any, in this dilemma, but there was something about Mitchie that he just _couldn't_ be angry at. He sighed and got up, brushing the dirt from his pants and making his way back to Shane's cabin to say goodbye.

* * *

"I can't believe that girl!" Nate suddenly blurted out later that night.

"What girl?" Jason asked looking up from the magazine he was reading.

"That, that _Mitchie_ girl! The one Shane was making eyes at!"

"What'd she do?" Jason asked, though he knew the answer.

"She lied to him! She _used_ him! She played with his emotions to get popular!"

"How'd she do that?" Jason asked, making his brows knit together to play the expected oblivious part.

"She lied about who she was," Nate exploded. "She said she was some rich girl, her mom was president of Hot Tunes China! She lied to get close to Shane and enjoy the luxurious life of being a popstar's friend!"

"Maybe she didn't," Jason shrugged. Nate looked like he expected that kind of answer from Jason.

"Did you see the look on Shane's face today?"

"Maybe she just wanted to fit it," Jason shrugged again.

"You don't know Jason," Nate shook his head. "You didn't hear what happened. If Shane were here to tell you the whole story you'd understand."

Jason didn't respond to that. He _should_ have been there when Shane explained it earlier, but he had been unceremoniously booted from the cabin. So he heard a different version, a not as biased and anger-clouded version. He briefly wondered what Nate would say if he had heard Mitchie's version of the story before returning to his magazine.

Nate sat fuming silently at the nerve of that girl before his thoughts were interrupted by Jason's phone vibrating next to him. Jason didn't seem to notice.

"Jase?"

"Yeah?" he answered distractedly.

"You've got a message." Nate picked the phone up and was about to toss it to Jason when he caught sight of the name. "Jason!" he hollered.

"What?" he asked confused why he was being yelled at all of a sudden.

"You've got a message from _Mitchie_!"

"Really? Good, can you toss me my phone?"

"Who's Mitchie? Not the Mitchie I was just telling you about right?" Jason sighed.

"I'm not talking to the Mitchie who used Shane for his fame," he said slowly, choosing his words ever so carefully.

"Good," Nate said tossing the phone a bit forcibly at him.

"I'm talking to the Mitchie who just wanted to fit in at camp," he finished.

"JASON!"

Jason was already checking the message though and chose to ignore him.

_Hey Jason, it's Mitchie. I just wanted to thank you again for your help today. You really did make me feel a lot less awful about myself. So thank you.  
Mitchie_

_--_

_Hey Mitchie. You're welcome about today. It was no problem, honest. I'm glad to see you weren't afraid to use my number. I hadn't expected to hear from you so soon.  
Jason_

_--_

_It's okay that I messaged you though right? I didn't know if you were serious about going to you with problems, but I figured I'd at least thank you.  
Mitchie_

_--_

_Of course it's okay. I just said I was glad to see you use it didn't I? Really Mitchie, get with the program. :P  
Jason_

--

_Hey! Give me some credit! I had an emotionally draining day!  
Mitchie_

--

_That's no excuse!  
Jason_

--

_I'd beg to differ. I think it's a great excuse.  
Mitchie_

--

_You only think that because it's yours!  
Jason_

--

_At least you understand these things.  
Mitchie_

--

_Go to sleep Mitchie. We'll talk another time.  
Jason_

--

_Fine. Good night Jason, and thanks again.  
Mitchie_

--

_Sweet dreams  
Jason_

Mitchie smiled as she closed her phone and returned it to it's spot on her nightstand. Jason was proving to be quite unexpected. He definitely seemed smarter than anyone ever made him out to be. And he was being so nice, sweet. She wondered what Shane would do if he found out Jason had helped her out today and instantly scolded herself. She shouldn't be thinking about Shane. He wanted nothing to do with her anymore. She couldn't wonder about him freely anymore.

* * *

**A/N:**So that's my first chapter. I thank you tons if you've read it and would love your opinions (maybe in a review! ;P). I've been working on this for awhile. I didn't want to post it though until I wrote more to see if I could even work this story out. On that note, I've got the next few chapters pre-written, for the most part. They need editing and touch ups and that stuff, but the next shouldn't be too far away.

Oh, and the title may change, but that's all I could think of at the moment.


	2. Friendly Phone Calls and Mini Meal Mania

**A/N:** Thanks so much guys for all the reviews, favorites and alerts! It's quite appreciated! I'm hoping to be able to update this weekly.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any characters or places you recognize from Camp Rock. Their characters may be tweaked a bit, but hopefully not too much. I don't own any songs used during any chapters throughout this fic. The title and artist will be listed at the end of any chapter including a song.

* * *

By the time Mitchie had to be to the kitchens to prepare lunch the next day she had used just about all her emotional strength not to burst out crying through out the morning. Almost everyone was sending her nasty looks, but none were as awful as Shane's reaction to her or lack there of. He simply ignored her. Like she wasn't there and never had been. Mitchie was just glad that Caitlyn was still being friendly with her. At least she had something to look forward to in the kitchens.

"Mitchie, honey," her mom said as she walked through the door. "Before you put your apron on can you run back to the cabin and grab my recipe book? I wanted to try something a little different."

Mitchie nodded and headed back outside to her mom's cabin. She kept her head down whenever she passed other campers; not able to handle the looks they were surely giving her. She had almost reached the cabin when someone forcibly ran in to her, knocking her down. Whoever it was just laughed and kept walking. Mitchie's eyes started to water; these kids could be cruel. She rushed in to the cabin and shut the door behind her, leaning against it as the tears spilled down her face. After a few minutes she pulled out her phone.

_Hey Jason, I'm really sorry to bother you again, but do you have a minute?  
Mitchie_

--

_Absolutely. What's up?  
Jason_

--

_It's just been an awful day and I needed a bit of friendly anything.  
Mitchie_

Mitchie waited for Jason's response but was startled when her phone started ringing instead. She looked to the caller ID to see Jason's name on the screen. "Hello?"

"Hey Mitchie, been that bad huh?"

"You're _calling_ her now?" she heard hollered in the background before she could answer.

"I'm on the phone Nate, keep it down," Jason answered calmly.

"How can you be talking to her Jase?" Jason sighed.

"How many times would you like to go over it Nate?"

"Until we talk some sense in to that _thick_ head of yours," he shouted angrily.

Mitchie's breath caught in her throat. Not only was she shocked to hear Nate, the usually calm and quiet one, screaming, but insulting his friend too? And only because of her. Nate was only yelling at Jason for talking to her. She quickly flipped her phone closed, eyes leaking more tears. What was she thinking? Trying to be friends with Jason? Of course he'd get crap for it, he's supposed to be on Shane's side. She was drawn out of her thoughts by the phone ringing again. She just listened to the ring tone and didn't answer. She didn't want to cause any more problems. She didn't move until she had an alert for a new voice message.

"Mitchie? It's Jason. Why'd you hang up? And why aren't you answering? Please call me back when you get this. Bye."

He really sounded like he didn't know why she hung up and didn't answer. Maybe Jason _was_ a little slower than she was beginning to think. Then her phone went off again. She groaned.

_In case you don't get the voicemail, just call me back. We're not doing anything today so I'll be free.  
Jason_

_--_

_I don't think talking to me is a good idea anymore. I don't want you and Nate to fight because of me.  
Mitchie_

_--_

_Just answer my calls!  
Jason_

Before she could tell him no her phone was ringing again and she reluctantly had to answer.

"Hello?"

"Mitchie, what's _wrong_?" he asked stressing his words.

"Hi Jason," she said in a false cheerful tone.

"Answer me Mitchie," he said sternly.

"It's just been a long, bad day," she sighed. "And it's only half over."

"Tell me about it," he commanded softly.

"Well, no one except Caitlyn will talk to me. And everyone's glaring at me or talking _about_ me. And Shane seems to think I never even _existed_!" she rushed out.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Jason began. "Let's take this one step at a time." He paused. "_I'm_ talking to you."

"Yeah, but you're not _here_. You're, where ever you are."

"I'm still taking the time to talk to you though aren't I?"

"That's still only two people."

"What better people are there then that scary Caitlyn girl and me though?"

"Caitlyn's not scary!" she laughs.

"That sounds better already," he smiles.

"What does?"

"You, laughing." She shook her head. "And don't worry about everyone else. They're stupid for not wanting to talk to you."

"Thanks Jason."

"And about Shane," he paused, "I'm working on it."

"Don't worry about that one Jason. I don't want you to fight with him like you are with Nate. Where'd he go anyway?"

"Who? Nate? I left him in the other room and went for a walk."

"I couldn't believe what he said to you."

"What? That I was thick? It's no big deal, I get that all the time."

"That's an awful thing to say to your friend though!"

"He's just angry, that's all," Jason said brushing it aside.

Mitchie wanted to protest more but decided to just let it be, for now.

"So where are you guys today?"

"Back home, well, I'm over Nate's actually, but going home soon. With out Shane we get to be on vacation since we can't tour."

"I guess that's good then."

"Yeah. I can't wait to get back to my house and see my brother and sister."

"You've got siblings?"

"Geez Mitchie, don't you read your magazines?" he laughs. "I've got a younger brother and sister. Jeremy, he's 16, and Madison, she's 14."

"Your brother's my age! Wait, how old are you?" she questioned.

"Really Mitchie, buy a magazine some time will ya? It's all over the place."

"Hey! I never actually knew you guys before; I didn't _need_ to know all the little details about your lives! I just liked your group's music…and maybe your group's looks too," she admitted. Jason laughed.

"Well thank you for the compliments! I'm 19 by the way. And in case you didn't know, Shane's 16 and Nate's 15."

"Yeah, I didn't know that, well I knew Shane's age, because he told me, but not Nate's."

"Well now you know. Anything else you need to be caught up on?"

"I think that's all I can handle for now," she laughed. "I've got to get going though. I was just supposed to be grabbing something for my mom and heading back to the kitchens."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later then."

"Bye Jason, and thanks a ton. I'm in a far better mood now."

"Any time Mitchie. Bye."

* * *

Jason hung up the phone with a smile on his face. He liked being the one to cheer Mitchie up and help her forget about her problems, even if only for a short time. He planned to call her later that night and check up on her too. Maybe he'd even have Madison talk to her so she could hear another friendly voice. Madi rarely got mad at _anyone_. Well, unless you include Shane. She was oddly always mad at Shane. They weren't even sure _why_half the time either. He briefly considered having Jeremy talk to her too before deciding he couldn't put Mitchie through that. Jeremy thought he was God's gift to girls. He hit on them _all_. Handing him the phone with a girl his age on it was the worse thing Jason could do.

He made his way back to Nate's house so he could gather his stuff and head home.

"That you Jase?" Nate asked as he opened the door.

"Yeah, just back to get my stuff then I'm leaving."

"Already? I thought we were going to hang out for a bit." Jason shook his head. Apparently Nate decided to forget all about the argument they'd just had.

"Yeah, but I really want to see Jer and Madi. I'll come back tomorrow or whatever."

"Alright man, see you tomorrow then," he shrugged.

When Jason made it to his house he excitedly opened the door, calling out for his sister on the way.

"Madi! I'm home!"

In a matter of seconds he heard hurried footsteps coming from upstairs.

"Jason!" she squealed as she threw herself at him. "I've missed you so much!"

"I know Madi, I've missed you too. We get to spend the rest of summer together though!"

"Oh don't I know it!" she grinned. "I've already got most of it all planned out. We'll go to the zoo, bowling, shopping, the beach, and we can even go see a few ball games if you want!"

"When's he going to hang out with me if he's doing all that with you?" Jason heard his brother ask from behind Madi.

"You'll be going with us silly," Madi answered. "Its not often I get to hang out with both of the coolest boys I know."

"I'm telling Andy you said that," Jeremy laughed.

"Andy?" Jason asked confused.

"Madison here's got herself her first boyfriend," Jeremy smirked.

"Oh shut up Jer," she muttered while her cheeks turned pink.

"Good to have you home Jase," Jeremy finally greeted.

"Good to be back," Jason smiled. "Where's mom and dad?"

"They'll be here later. You got back early."

"Yeah," Jason said rubbing the back of his neck. "Just missed you guys."

"I don't buy that answer," Jeremy replied, "but I'll accept it for now. How was it going back to Camp Rock?"

"Awesome. I made this new friend. Oh, that reminds me. Madi, I need you to talk to her later."

"Wait, it's a her?" Jeremy asked, a grin slowly coming to his face.

"Don't even think about it."

"Why do you need me to talk to her?" Madi asked confused.

"She could use a friend. She's having Shane problems."

"What's that idiot done now?" Madi instantly fumed up. Jason assumed she was in one of her 'I hate Shane' phases she frequently had.

"I'll let her go over that with you."

"Come on Jase, let me talk to her," Jeremy cut back in.

"Not happening."

"You said yourself she could use a friend! I'm friendly."

"Jer, you're just going to hit on her."

"I'll be friendly about it though!"

"Yeah right Jer. Jason isn't stupid enough to do that to the girl. When do I get to talk to her?" Madi asked excitedly.

"I planned to call her tonight."

"Alright, let me know."

"What are we going to do now?" Jason asked. Slowly, and in surprising sync, the three siblings grinned.

"Mini meal mania!"

* * *

**A/N: **You've probably got no idea what mini meal mania is. It's something my friends and I do. It's basically raiding the kitchen for anything edible and making up the wackiest and weirdest combinations. You should try some of the stuff we come up with. It's crazy.


	3. New Friends and Trouble Ahead

**A/N:**Thanks again to the few of you who reviewed, I've gotten a lot of hits and alerts for chaps 1 and 2, but only a few reviews. So I'm extra grateful for them!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any characters or places you recognize from Camp Rock. Their characters may be tweaked a bit, but hopefully not too much. I don't own any songs used during any chapters throughout this fic. The title and artist will be listed at the end of any chapter including a song.

* * *

The rest of Mitchie's day had been tough. She kept close to Caitlyn whenever possible though. And when she couldn't she'd replay her conversation with Jason over and over in her head. He made her smile and laugh and that's what she needed. Oh how she wished he were there at camp instead of back at his house. She could use his friendliness as something to look forward to daily. She was currently trying to make her way back to her cabin. She had decided to skip tonight's jam to spend some alone time in her cabin, maybe write a song or something. Not like anyone really wanted her there anyway.

She had been so lost in thought she ran in to someone, knocking them both down to the ground.

"I'm _so_ sorry!" she gasped as she lifted herself up on her arms. She was startled to see Shane's angry face across from her.

"Like I'd believe _that_," he scoffed.

"Shane, I-"

"Do you really think I want to hear what _you_ have to say?" he interrupted, getting up and brushing himself off.

"Well I think-"

"No, I don't want to hear it."

"Will you just let me say something?" she rushed out. When he didn't respond and simply stared down at her she blinked in surprise. She was sure he'd have said no and stormed off in true Shane fashion.

"Well?" he asked impatiently. She realized he actually _was_ going to let her talk and racked her brain for something to say.

"I was honest with you," she blurted out. She instantly regretted it. That was the stupidest thing she could have said. He won't want to hear that. He shook his head.

"You know what Mitchie? I'd like to believe that, because I liked hanging out with you. I can't though. How do expect me to believe that when you admitted the lie in front of the _whole_ camp?"

"I didn't lie to you though Shane," she said quietly, practically whispering. "I promise."

"I can't trust you anymore. Run along and find some _other_ famous person to help shove you in the spotlight."

"Shane!" It was too late though; he was already storming off.

Mitchie felt tears begin to brim her eyes and tried her hardest to recall Jason's kind words as she raced back to her cabin. She slammed the door behind her and collapsed on to her bed, hiding under the covers.

* * *

"Jason, Jeremy and Madison!" came an angry shout from the entrance to the kitchen. The three quickly turned to face their mother. "What _have_ you done to my kitchen?"

"Mini meal mania," Jason answered with a grin. His mother crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"I distinctly remember telling you three that was _not_ allowed in this house! Just look at the mess you've made!"

"I've missed you too mom!" Jason said as he went to hug her.

"Oh no you don't! You're covered in, is that _hot sauce_?"

"You betcha!" he said happily.

"Don't you come_ near _me until you've cleaned up young man!"

"I've missed you though mom!" Jason pouted. "Haven't you missed me?"

"I've missed you terribly," she answered backing away from him to hit a wall.

"Group hug!" Jason called as he wrapped his arms around his mom. He felt his sister and brother encircle them moments later. He missed his family.

"It's good to have you back," his mom smiled when they finally released her.

"You've got something on your shirt," Jason pointed out.

"Oh you!" she said in mock anger as Jason and his siblings took off down the hallway.

"Don't go far Mad, I'm going to call Mitchie and possibly pass her along to you soon."

"Alrighty Jase, I'll be in my room when you're ready," she responded, disappearing behind a door with a large "Madison's room!" sign hung.

"Come on man, just let me talk to her," Jeremy said following Jason in to his room.

"It's not happening Jer, at least not today," he answered as he pulled off his stained shirt.

"I'll be back tomorrow then," Jeremy grinned as he left the room.

Jason sighed and pulled out his phone to dial Mitchie's number.

"Hello?" was the quiet answer.

"Mitchie?"

"Hi Jason." He frowned.

"I take it the day didn't get much better?"

"It wasn't too bad, until I ran in to Shane."

"Oh Mitchie. What happened?"

She recounted their interaction and Jason was slightly appalled with Shane's attitude. Even if he didn't like someone, it was unlike him to treat a _girl_so poorly. Shane, Nate and him prided themselves on being well-mannered gentlemen when it came to girls. And just because Shane was mad at Mitchie it didn't mean he could be so rude.

"I think I need to have a talk with Shane."

"No Jason! I don't want you to fight with him because of me!"

"I won't fight with him. I just need to talk to him."

"Jason, it'll just cause an argument. And he'll probably insult you like Nate did. And then that's two out of two band mates you'll be fighting with because of _me_."

"I'm not fighting with Nate."

"I _heard_ you fight with Nate."

"That was not a fight. We were just disagreeing."

"And he called you thick headed, sounds like a fight to me."

"I told you, they just say stuff like that when they're mad. It's not a big deal."

"What's it going to take for you to see it _is_ a big deal though? I don't insult my friends. No one should insult his or her friends."

"That's just how we are Mitchie," Jason shook his head. "It's something you get used to."

"Well _I'll_ never insult you like that!"

"Alright Mitchie. Whatever you say. Listen, I wanted you to talk to someone. You up to it?"

"Who is it?" she asked hesitantly.

"Madison."

"Your sister?"

"Yeah. I told her you were having Shane problems and she wants to talk to you now."

"Um, okay," she said slowly.

"Great! I'll go give her the phone now!" Jason grinned.

After he passed Mitchie off to Madi he grabbed the cordless home phone and dialed Shane's number.

"Hello?" Shane said angrily.

"Hey buddy!" Jason said using his cheeriest voice. "What'cha up to?"

Shane groaned, "Jason, I'm at camp and it's night time, what do you think I'm doing?"

"Oh, were you sleeping?"

"No Jase. Do you not _hear_ all the background noise?" he asked sounding exasperated. "I'm at tonight's jam."

"Oh. Well, what's going on there?" Shane sighed in annoyance.

"People are performing. Just like they _always_ do at jam."

"Any good acts?"

"Not many have gone on yet, but this Caitlyn girl was pretty good. She's a producer."

"Caitlyn?" Jason asked surprised. Certainly not _scary _Caitlyn.

"Yeah Caitlyn, you know her?"

"I may have ran in to her the other day while you were talking to Nate. Not sure if it's the same Caitlyn. Is that one scary?"

"No she's not scary Jase! Come on, she's a _girl_ how scary can she be?"

"Hey! If you met her the same why I did you'd think she was scary too!" he defended.

"How'd you meet her anyway?"

"I saw her down by the lake."

"Well how'd she scare you?"

"It's not important. If it's the same Caitlyn though, I'd watch out for her."

"Oh please Jase, I'm not afraid of some girl."

"Well I warned you," Jason said shaking his head. "Anyway, you got a minute?"

"For what? If this is about that birdhouse again…"

"Hey! Is it a crime to want my best friend to build me a bird house so I can see more birds?" he defended. "I like birds! You know that! I just want a birdhouse to attract them!"

"Well you won't be getting one from me."

"Fine, I'll ask someone else there to make me one."

"Like who? You don't know anyone. And you certainly won't ask Caitlyn since your _scared_ of her!"

"I'll ask-" Jason paused, racking his brain for someone to ask, "Mitchie!"

"_Who_?" Shane asked in a dangerous voice.

Jason gulped slightly. That's not what he meant to say. He didn't want Shane to know he was talking to Mitchie. He couldn't help it though! He just wanted a birdhouse and he knew, just _knew_that if he asked, Mitchie would make him one.

"Mitchie?" Jason said, but it came out more as a hopeful question.

"How do _you _know _Mitchie_?"

"Uh… I met her the other day, with scary Caitlyn."

"Well you better not bother trying to talk to her anymore. She's a liar and she'll just use you."

"She will not! She's my friend!"

"Yeah right," Shane scoffed. "I thought she was my friend too! She lied to me and she used me and she'll do it to you too if you even give her the slightest chance!"

"She will not!" Jason repeated. "You wait and see, I'll ask her and she'll make me a bird house, because she's a good friend. She's a good person."

"It's not like you can ask her anyway, you aren't going to be back to camp until Final Jam."

"I can to ask her! I'll ask her right now!" Jason declared. With that he got up and stormed to his sister's room. He knocked quickly before letting himself in. "I need to see my phone quickly please."

"What?"

"My phone please," he repeated. Unsure as to what was so urgent, Madi handed the phone over.

"You've got her number?" he heard Shane bellow in his ear.

"Be quiet I'm talking to Mitchie," he said in to the home phone before replacing it with his cell phone. "Mitchie?"

"What's the matter Jason?" she asked sounding concerned.

"Will you make me a bird house?"

"A bird house?" she repeated, confused.

"A bird house," he confirmed. "I want one. And I've been asking Shane to make it all summer, but he keeps saying no."

"Well, I'll try. I don't know how well it'll turn out, but I'll try."

"Thanks!" he beamed before tossing the phone back to his sister and leaving her room.

"JASON!" he heard before the phone was even fully back to his ear. "Please tell me you were _not_ just talking to her!"

"I was," he said sounding proud of the fact. "And _she's_ going to make me a bird house because _she's_ my friend and she's _not_ using me."

"I've got to go!" Shane said angrily before hanging up on Jason.

* * *

**A/N:** I think the next chapter will be along in a few days. It shouldn't take too long. This is where I want to leave off with this one though, so I hope you enjoyed it at least a bit!


	4. Taking Control

**A/N: **You guys have been saying you like Jason. I got to say though that I know he's been a little out of character, well lets face it, he's been a bit smarter then he should be, but I can't help that too much. He wasn't in the film much, but I'd like to believe he's good for more then a few well placed comic lines. Hopefully I can find a nice middle ground for him to be. We'll see as I keep writing.

And thanks for all the favorites, alerts and reviews. You all rock! :D It makes me want to write faster, that's why you're getting this the day after I updated already!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters or places you recognize from Camp Rock. Their characters may be tweaked a bit, but hopefully not too much. I don't own any songs used during any chapters throughout this fic. The title and artist will be listed at the end of any chapter including a song.

* * *

"No way!" Mitchie laughed.

"I swear," Madi responded through a giggle.

"_Please_ tell me you have a picture of that?"

"Oh, I've got a whole _album_ of that! I don't think he knew the camera was real!"

"That's it. I need to get together with you. A mental image of Jason playing dress up and makeovers with you just _isn't_ enough!"

"Oh we _should_get together!" Madi said excitedly. "Maybe I can come to camp for Final Jam with Jason. Or, after camp, we can get together for a girl's day!"

"I'd like that," Mitchie smiled.

She was genuinely enjoying talking to Madi. She was only two years younger and they got along great. After they did a good amount of venting about Shane, Madi began telling her all sorts of silly things Jason had done in his life.

"Maybe I can do both? I'll see if Jason will let me come with him when he goes."

"That'd be great Madi. Now, I believe somewhere in there you mentioned an Andy?" Mitchie asked playfully.

"I did! He's just the greatest, next to my brothers of course. He's 14 and he sits next to me in class. He says the funniest things sometimes! And he's so cute!"

"He sounds great," Mitchie smiled. "Are you going to let Jason meet him or is he the protective older brother type?"

"Jase is not too bad. It's Jer I was afraid to introduce him to."

"That's your other brother right? The one my age?"

"Yeah. He's really protective of me. I think it's because he's always around and Jason isn't so he tries to make up for the lack of another brother."

Mitchie was about to open her mouth to respond when a fierce pounding was heard on her door.

"Hold on one sec Madi."

"No problem."

She opened the door and instantly backed away as Shane's face, even angrier then before, appeared before her.

"You listen to me right now Mitchie," he said in a low, dangerous voice, stepping closer to her. She instinctively backed away but he matched her step for step until she was backed into the wall, clutching her phone tightly in her hand. "You aren't to talk to Jason. Do you understand? You aren't to talk to _any_ of _my_ friends."

"Jason's my friend too," she protested, although it sounded weak, even to her. She'd never seen Shane so _angry_ before. If she were to be honest, she was terrified.

"He's not your friend! He's mine! I won't stand by and let you hurt him Mitchie! I won't stand by and let you use him and lie to him! He's too trusting and I don't want to have to deal with him when you end up hurting him!"

"I'm not going to hurt him! I'm not using him. He's my friend," she said more firmly.

"I swear to you, I _swear_, if you don't just stop it right now with him you'll regret it."

Mitchie was mad. She was more than mad. Where did Shane get off telling her who she could and couldn't be friends with? And since when did he think it was okay to _threaten_ her?

"That's it!" Mitchie said. "It's time for _you_ to listen to _me_ now!" she screamed pushing him away from her. "You may suddenly think you know everything about me, but you _don't_! I'm no different then the girl you've talked to all summer. The only difference is you know I'm not rich now! I'm the same _exact_ girl! Jason knows that, that's why he's my friend!"

"Just wait until I tell him what you really are!" Shane sneered.

"What are you going to tell him? That I lied to the camp? That I "used" you? He won't believe you. He knows the story. He knows everything that's happened here!"

"Yeah I'm sure he does," Shane scoffed. "You probably told him some sappy story to make him feel sorry for you, not the _truth_!"

"I did tell him the truth! And guess what? _He_ still wanted to be my friend! _He's_ the one who came to _me_ to see if I was okay. _He's_ the one who _offered_ me his number! So don't you tell me not to talk to him! It's between me and him, _not_ you!"

Mitchie was breathing hard now. She was furious.

"It's just because he's too trusting. He doesn't know what-"

He was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing.

"Hello?" he yelled in to the phone angrily, not looking at the caller ID but still glaring at Mitchie.

"If you yell at her _one_more time Shane I'll personally come there and kick your ass!" Mitchie heard what she thought was Madi's voice coming loudly out of the speaker. It was so loud that as soon as the first word left her mouth Shane had to yank it away from his ear.

"This doesn't concern you Madison!"

"You're messing with _my_ friend now Shane! And I won't stand for it!"

"She started this!"

"I've been on her phone the whole time you dimwit! I know who started this! You came in threatening her and yelling at her!"

"That's not what I'm talking about Madison! She's the one who's messing with my friend!"

"And he's _my_ brother! He's a big enough boy to decide who he wants to be friends with! Of course, he decided to be friends with you so maybe I'm wrong,"

"Hey!" Shane yelled, clearly offended.

"Just don't let me hear you've been talking to her like that again or you better dread the next time I see you."

And with that the line went dead. If Mitchie weren't still so mad at Shane she'd be applauding Madi right now. For a 14 year old, she had some nerve! The fact stood though that she was still mad at Shane.

"I think that's your cue to _get out_," she said pointing to the door.

* * *

Jason smiled lightly into his cell phone as he heard Mitchie kick Shane out. As soon as Madi had heard Shane, she had taken off to find him and they listened together as Shane yelled at and threatened Mitchie. Not one for confrontation, Jason planned to stay on the line and talk Mitchie through her anger and eventual sadness after Shane left. Madi on the other hand, snatched the phone off his desk and shoved it at Jason, demanding he dial Shane's number. Jason was so proud of his little sister. She could really hold her own.

"Hello?" Mitchie asked in to the phone, clearly not sure if someone was still there.

"Hey Mitch."

"Jason," she breathed gratefully. "I was hoping I'd get to talk to you again soon."

"I'm here. Madi figured you might need me a little more then her."

"Thank her for me will you? For Shane and for talking to me earlier."

"No problem Mitch." He paused. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Let's just pretend it didn't happen for now," she suggested. "You probably heard it all anyway and it's not something I want to relive so quickly, especially because I'll have to go over it with Caitlyn for sure."

"Ah, scary Caitlyn. And how's she doing?"

"First, she's _not_ scary! And I'll tell you that until you believe it! And she's good. She's at the jam right now though."

"Oh! I knew that. I had talked to Shane earlier, and he said she performed. She's a producer he said right?"

"Yeah. She's great too."

"That's what Shane said. I figured she must be good if he even complimented her."

"She is. I'm sure she'll do something for Final Jam so you can hear a bit of her work when you get here."

"About that."

"Please don't tell me you're not coming!" Mitchie basically pleaded. "I was looking forward to seeing you!"

"No! I'm coming! I'm coming!" he quickly answered. "I was just thinking of visiting sometime before then too. Or maybe coming early and staying for a while."

"That'd be great!"

"As long as you think so I'll look in to it."

"I do! And I think you should come early! Then we can stop all the silly phone calls and stuff and just hang out!"

"I have to call Brown!" Jason said excitedly. "I'll talk to you later!"

"Jason! Wait!" Mitchie laughed.

Jason had already hung up the phone though. He excitedly looked up Brown's number and dialed, barely giving him a chance to greet before he was responding.

"I want to come to Camp Rock!" he just about yelled in to the phone.

"Who is this?" Jason rolled his eyes.

"Jason! And I want to come stay at Camp Rock for this summer."

* * *

**A/N: **It's a bit shorter, but a new update won't be entirely too long coming.


	5. New Camper

**A/N:** Sorry this one was a bit delayed! My sister _finally_ had her baby on Saturday, making me Aunt Kelly for the very first time! :D Connor, my nephew, has been occupying my time as of late. I'm home alone right now though, so I jumped on my computer to work on this.

Different topic, anybody know any Jason fics you would suggest? I love to read Jason anything, but it's hard to find sometimes. Or Nitchie? I adore Nitchie! There's so much Smitchie and Naitlyn around that the others get lost in the bundle. If you could suggest any, you'd be my new favorite person! ;)

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any characters or places you recognize from Camp Rock. Their characters may be tweaked a bit, but hopefully not too much. I don't own any songs used during any chapters throughout this fic. The title and artist will be listed at the end of any chapter including a song.

* * *

"Are we there?" Jason asked his mother for the fourth time.

"Jason, sweetie, I told you five minutes ago that we had ten minutes left."

"Oh. So we aren't there?"

"Not yet Jason," his mother smiled. He sighed and turned to stare out the window some more.

It had been two days since he had called Brown requesting to stay at camp for the rest of summer. After working out the details it was decided that Jason could come and stay through Final Jam if he attended classes like the other campers and bunked with Shane. Jason though a bit hesitant to bunk with Shane right now couldn't have been more excited with this arrangement. Attending classes meant he could spend the whole day with Mitchie! And he got to bunk with one of his best friends! He was sure once he saw Shane things would be okay between them. Like Nate, Shane never stayed mad at Jason for long so two days should have been plenty of time to cool off.

That's one thing he loved most about his friends, he might argue often with them, but one single argument never lastest long. Of course, with Mitchie he hadn't had a single fight yet. The closest they came was disagreeing over what kind of friends Shane and Nate were. He didn't consider those fights though. And he hoped none were going to come in the future.

They finally pulled past the Camp Rock sign and Jason grabbed for his phone to text Mitchie.

_I know you're just finishing up a lesson, but I'm here! I'll meet you in the kitchens after I unload!  
Jason_

He quickly hugged his mom, assuring her he'd call her bi-weekly, just like if he were on tour, gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed off to Shane's cabin to settle in. He had about fifteen minutes until the lessons let out and he planned to meet her. Unfortunately for him, that plan changed when he bumped in to someone unexpected in his path.

"Jason?" Caitlyn smiled at him.

"Uh, hi Caitlyn," he replied cautiously. He couldn't figure out why she was smiling. Last time he saw her he was sure she would attack him given the chance.

"I'm glad you're here."

"You are?" he couldn't keep the disbelief out of his voice.

"No," she said rolling her eyes. "I just make a habit out of telling people I am."

"Oh," he said slowly. He thought that was a weird habit, but not wanting to insult her, made no comment on it.

She shook her head, a small, almost fond smile on her face.

"You heading to drop the load?" she asked gesturing to his bag and guitar case.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to unload then go meet Mitchie in the kitchens."

"Great! I'll go with you. I've just been passing time until I had to be at the Kitchens anyway."

"What do you have to be there for?" he asked, starting to walk towards his cabin again.

"Punishment," she stated bitterly before shrugging. "I get to spend time with Mitchie though so it's cool."

"Punishment for what?"

"Food fight," she smirked.

"Really?" he asked excitedly. She shrugged it off.

"It was with Tess, it's worth it."

"Wow, who knew Mitchie hung out with such rebels," he teased.

"Oh, like you didn't get in to your fair share of trouble with Nate and the jerk."

"Who?" he asked confused.

"Shane," she gritted out.

"Oh," he said quietly.

"This one right?" she said, cheery again.

"Yeah, let me just set my stuff down and I'll head out with you."

She nodded and sat on the steps while he went inside.

Jason was utterly confused. He'd just had a civil, pleasant conversation with Caitlyn. Wasn't he just telling Shane the other day how scary she was? Wasn't she the one yelling at Mitchie for being nice to him? Wasn't she the one who glared at him harder then anyone ever had? He shuddered just remembering the look in her eyes when she turned on him at the lake. He didn't get why she was being nice now. Nothing had changed, so why did her attitude?

"You get lost in there?" she called in laughing lightly.

"No. It's a bit hard to, it's an open room with a bathroom," he called back.

"No, I meant," she sighed. "Nevermind."

"What'd you mean?" he asked coming back out the door.

"Forget it. Let's just go find Mitchie, she's been waiting for you."

* * *

"Jason!" Mitchie screamed as the pair entered the kitchen. She rushed over to hug him, but stopped short. Were they at the hugging point? They hadn't been friends that long.

"Mitchie," he greeted just as eagerly, pulling her in to the hug she hesitated with.

"Good to see you too Mitchie," Caitlyn said in the background. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"I saw you half an hour ago. Jason on the other hand, it's been a while."

"Mitchie!" her mom called from the other side of the room. "We really need to get lunch ready!"

"Sorry mom, We're coming," she called back. "Come on Jason, let's go meet my mom."

Jason smiled and let her drag him across the kitchen.

"Mom, this is Jason," Mitchie smiled widely.

"It's lovely to meet you Jason. I hear you've been a good friend to my daughter here."

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Torres. And she's been just as good a friend to me."

Mitchie pouted in the background at that statement. She hadn't really been _that_ great of a friend to him. I mean, yeah, she listened to him and talked to him, but it was always her problems they were talking about or avoiding. She couldn't even tell you if he had been having problems other then the ones directly related to her. She hoped that was just because he hadn't been having any.

"Mitchie?"

"Huh?" she asked, looking up to see all three of them staring at her. "What?"

"I said," her mom repeated, "could you and Jason go set these things out on the tables?"

"Oh, sure. Sorry mom."

"No problem sweetie, but let's not just stand around."

Mitchie nodded and her and Jason began doing as they were asked.

"You have any problems today?"

"Not really," she shrugged. "Shane's still ignoring me, but that's better then the yelling. And I didn't really pay attention to what anyone else said. I was too excited today."

"For what?"

"For you to get here silly." Jason smiled.

"I've been pretty excited too."

"Have you… have you talked to Shane yet?"

"No, I haven't seen him."

"He knows you're rooming with him though right?"

"Brown should have told him."

"Let's just hope he did," she sighed, making her way back in to the kitchen.

* * *

Unfortunately for them, Shane had no idea Jason was coming to stay at camp, let alone in his cabin. So when lunch was over and they went to go unpack his things they were surprised to find them sitting on the porch instead of inside where Jason had left them.

"The nerve of him!" Mitchie fumed.

"It's fine Mitch, he obviously didn't know I was coming. Let's just go in and unpack."

They picked his things back up and went inside to unpack.

"Which guitar did you bring?" Mitchie asked. It was a well-known fact that Jason had many guitars. He had taken up collecting them after Connect 3 made it big.

"My favorite one of course," he said taking it out of the case to show her.

"What makes it your favorite?" she asked looking it over. It didn't look like anything special. He had some of the best guitars; even custom made ones. This one just looked so plain compared to the others.

"It's my first guitar. I've had it from the beginning."

"I wouldn't come to Camp Rock with out this one."

"Play something for me?"

He smiled and sat down with it.

"I'll play if you sing it."

"If it's one I know I will," she promised.

"You know Connect 3 right?" She nodded.

He thought for a moment and began to play. Mitchie recognized the song immediately and sang along with it.

"_I told you I made dinner plans…_"

As the chorus started Jason sang along with her like he would if it was Nate and Shane he were playing with. Mitchie was having a blast. She doesn't get to just goof around and sing random things often. And what are the changes that when she does it'll be singing a hit song with the guitarist of the hottest band around?

When Jason finished playing they both stared at each other before burting out laughing. Mitchie wasn't sure why they were laughing, but she knew she couldn't stop. She didn't want to stop. Being with Jason was a much-needed escape from how life had been lately. Jason wanted to be her friend because of who she was, so she could be herself and not worry about anything.

When they finally stopped laughing enough to talk, Jason turned his beaming smile to Mitchie.

"You're voice is great!"

"It's not that good," she blushed. "That's what I'm here for. To work on improving."

"You don't need to improve. It really was great. Better then I've heard in a long time."

"Thanks," she said, her blush deepening. "That was fun."

"Yeah, we should mess around more often."

"Yeah we-" The door opening cut her off. Both of them froze knowing the only person who'd be coming in was Shane.

"Jason?" he asked confused, choosing to ignore Mitchie for the time being.

"Hey buddy!"

"Why are you here?"

"I'm staying at camp with you."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. I called Brown a few days ago. Didn't he tell you?"

"No," Shane answered tightly. "I wasn't really in the mood to see him much a few days ago."

"Oh. Well I'm here! I'm staying through Final Jam. And I get to bunk with you!"

"Yippee!" Shane said with faked enthusiasm.

"And I get to be like a camper and attend classes. And I get to hang out with two of my best friends!"

"Oh," Shane asked looking around, "is Nate here too?"

"No silly! You and Mitchie!"

Mitchie noticed Shane tense at the mention of her. He was still actively avoiding her presence though.

"Well good luck with _that_ friendship," he said tightly before leaving the cabin.

"See," Mitchie sighed. "He just ignores the fact I'm even around."

"At least he's not being mean," Jason pointed out.

"I guess you're right. I gotta get to class though. You starting today or tomorrow?"

"Today sounds good lets go!" he said eagerly, linking their arms and walking out the door. "What class?"

"Dance," she mumbled. "Shane's class."

* * *

**A/N:** If you didn't know, the song's 'S.O.S.' by Jonas Brothers. I really like the version with just the guitar. I mean, it's great either way, but I just really like it just the guitars and vocals.


	6. Battles in Dance

**A/N:**Sorry I didn't get to update this last night like I planned. I had the urge to watch 'Another Cinderella Story' one more time before I mailed it back to Netflix today. I've really got to buy that movie. I love it. And you're lucky you're getting this right now because my Demi CD just got here in the mail! I was so excited since it's a day early! It's such a good CD! Buy it tomorrow if you can!

Anyway, this chapter's a bit different. It won't just be in Mitchie and Jason's thoughts. You'll see Shane and Caitlyn's too. Enjoy (hopefully)!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any characters or places you recognize from Camp Rock. Their characters may be tweaked a bit, but hopefully not too much. I don't own any songs used during any chapters throughout this fic. The title and artist will be listed at the end of any chapter including a song.

* * *

Shane couldn't believe Jason was staying at camp with him. Before he would have been excited to have one of his best friends there, even if it were the spacier one of the group. Now though, he just made things so much more difficult for Shane. Shane was trying not to burst out yelling at Mitchie every chance he got. He couldn't always help it though. He was hurt and angry. He took to just ignoring her if he could. He just wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to do that now that Jason was around.

He didn't want Jason to get hurt like him. Some may think him inconsiderate, but he looked out for his friends. It wasn't always in the most noticable or best way, but he made sure to have their backs. He didn't want Mitchie to string Jason along in this friendship and Jason find out she's a fraud and just using him. Jason couldn't handle something like that. Heck, Shane was barely handling it well.

It was one thing when he found out they were having phone conversations. It was another thing entirely that Jason would be here, spending most of his free time with her. Shane would just have to do his best to make sure Jason wasn't relying on her friendship. Lucky for him, Mitchie and Jason were in his class right now.

"Alright guys, how we feeling today?"

Various responses were thrown out at him, but Jason's "Awesome!" chorused louder then the rest in his mind.

"Good, good. Today we're doing something different. Partner battle dancing. I'll put you in pairs and you'll work together to battle another pair."

Excited chatter broke out through the room as Shane began pairing them off.

"Mitchie and Andy. Lola and Barron. Tess and Sander. Jason and Caitlyn" And it went on until they were all paired off.

Shane was slightly disappointed to see Jason and Caitlyn smile at each other as they paired off. He thought Jason was afraid of Caitlyn. Well there went a bit of his fun. At least he got him away from Mitchie for right now. Mitchie looked disappointed in her partner and Shane couldn't blame her. Though Andy hadn't been as bad as the others, he still wasn't overly nice to Mitchie these past few days. As a matter of fact, Shane was quite proud of himself that it worked out being the two people who were nice to her were paired together leaving her out. He smiled in satisfaction and went to go work with different groups while they prepared to battle.

* * *

Caitlyn laughed when Jason asked her if she was any good at dancing.

"I've been known to be alright from time to time."

"Awesome!" he said excitedly. "I'm alright too so maybe we can have a shot at this."

"Yeah, maybe," Caitlyn smirked. Inside she knew they had a very good shot at this. She was one of the better dancers in the class. And she's been on youtube; she's seen what Jason can do. Their only real competition was going to be Lola and Barron. Poor Sander had been stuck with Tess, who couldn't battle dance for anything.

"Hey Caitlyn?" Jason asked quietly, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Has Shane really been bad with Mitchie?"

Caitlyn smiled a little at the concern in his voice.

"He's been pretty mean. Half the time he ignores her. The other half he's screaming at her or just saying the right things to make her cry."

"Yeah, I've heard the screaming part," he mumbled under his breath. Caitlyn heard him though.

"You know, I thought it was pretty cool of you to get Mitchie talking to your sister."

"What? How'd you know that?" Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Mitchie."

"Oh. Well, she needed another friend," he shrugged. "And my sister loves to trash talk Shane."

Caitlyn grinned wide, looking around to make sure Shane wasn't around before talking.

"I heard she yelled at him."

"Yeah," he laughed. "She took to Mitchie pretty quickly so she didn't like it when-"

"When Shane started to threaten her?" Caitlyn finished for him. He nodded.

"I didn't know how much she told you."

"She's told me it all. I was personally ready to strangle Shane myself. Mitchie made me promise not to though. As awful as he is now, she still really cares about him."

"Shane'll come around and realize he's wrong."

"Yeah right," she muttered. "Shane wouldn't-"

"I wouldn't what?" Shane interrupted from behind them.

"Hey buddy!" Jason greeted, same as always.

"Hey Jase," Shane responded, sparing him a glance before turning his eyes back on Caitlyn. "What wouldn't I do?"

"We're in class now Shane, I don't have time to tell you all the things you wouldn't do," she smirked. She loved being able to get a good crack in at Shane.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said faking sympathy. "I thought you were smart enough to understand an insult."

"Excuse me?" he repeated, his voice raising and gaining the class's attention.

"Are you hard of hearing now?" Caitlyn shot back at him.

"Guys," Jason interuppted, "don't get in to this here. I just want to battle dance."

"Stay out of this Jason!" Shane yelled.

"Hey! Don't yell at him!" Caitlyn yelled back at Shane.

"Don't tell your _instructor_ what to do!"

"Maybe if my instructor would just _instruct _I wouldn't have to!" Caitlyn glared.

"Guys!" Jason tried again, only to be ignored.

"Don't push my buttons, Geller!"

"Push! Push! Push!" she screamed. "What are you going to do?"

"GUYS!" Jason bellowed. Shane and the rest of the class turned to him with wide eyes. Jason _didn't_ yell, ever. "Knock it off! I came to camp to have fun, not sit and watch my friends fighting!"

"Oh please," Shane snapped, brushing off his shock at Jason's unusual outburst. "You knew you'd be seeing your friends fight here! After all, you're "best friends" with _Mitchie_."

Caitlyn was about to cut in but Jason beat her to it.

"Don't bring Mitchie into this! She's got nothing to do with this!" Jason said angrily.

"She's got _everything_ to do with this!" Shane said throwing his hands in the air. "Because she's a liar and she's using you and you can't see that!"

"She's _not_ using me!"

"I thought that once too," Shane replied, his voice laced with bitterness.

"You thought wrong," Jason said firmly.

"What's it going to take to get the truth through your thick head?" Shane said in annoyance.

Caitlyn heard Mitchie gasping in the background and turned to look at her, but both boys ignored her.

"What's it going to take to get it through yours?" Jason countered, breathing heavily.

The two glared at each other, neither breaking eye contact.

Caitlyn looked between the two amazed at what had just happened. Shane Gray and Jason Paige, best friends, band mates, fighting, _screaming_, because Jason wanted to defend Mitchie. She had loosened up to Jason over the last few days. Mitchie had nothing but nice things to say about him and when ever she talked to him she'd end up in a good mood. That's all she needed to make sure her friend was in good hands with Jason.

When he had first approached them after Beach Jam Caitlyn had thrown up her guard. Mitchie was already down and she didn't need one of Shane's mindless friends to make it worse. She was livid when Mitchie was nice to him. Jason was Shane's best friend! Why would Mitchie want to give him a chance? She did though and she got a great friend out of it.

After the encounter just a few short nights ago involving Shane, Mitchie, Jason, and Jason's sister Caitlyn thought Jason was the greatest thing to stumble in to Mitchie's life. He was looking out for her and he made her happy. That's all Caitlyn wanted for her best friend. When Mitchie said Jason would be coming to camp Caitlyn was excited. She wanted to be able to thank Jason for helping Mitchie. And when Mitchie let slip Jason thought she was scary she burst out laughing. She was determined from then on to show Jason she wasn't someone to be scared of. Well, not for him at least, Shane probably should be. So she had been nice to him. And it was well worth it for two reasons. One, the adorable look he got on his face when he was trying to figure out why she was being nice. Two, he had just more then proved himself to her.

Every one watched as Mitchie slowly approached the glaring boys, all eyes were switching from her to the duo. No one knew what was about to happen but they were all hanging on every sound and movement. This would surely be the best gossip of the summer!

She stopped when she got right next to them and Caitlyn was unsure what was going on in her friend's head. Mitchie glared at Shane then turned to Jason, moving between them to block his sight of Shane.

"Jason."

"Sorry Mitchie," he sighed.

"What are you sorry for?" she asked confused.

"You didn't want me to fight with Nate or Shane, I know. I couldn't help it though."

"Jason. That's not what I was going to say."

"What then?"

"Thank you," she smiled lightly. He pulled her into a hug. A light growl was heard behind them and they broke apart to look for the source, which was of course Shane. Before either could say anything though he turned and stormed out of the room, the door slamming in his wake.

"So, does this mean we aren't battle dancing?" Jason asked disappointed, making every one laugh.

"Alright!" Caitlyn said, clapping her hands to get the class's attention. "This is how we'll do it with out him! We're keeping the pairs he chose and we're battling!" She paused well everyone cheered, excited to still get to battle. "We're going to do it knockout tag-team style. The rest of us will judge and we'll keeping going until we come up with a winner. Who wants to go first?"

Jason was eager to go. He was eagerly waving his hand, hoping she'd pick him. She was getting quite fond of him rather quickly. He's one of those people you just can't help but love. As it was though, he was her partner and she planned to go last. So he would have to wait.

* * *

Shane slammed the door open to the cabin his uncle was teaching in.

"That's no way to enter this class. Why not try again?"

"I need to talk to you Uncle Brown. Now!" he said storming back out of the cabin and pacing in front of it while he waited. When his uncle finally joined him he turned on him. "Why didn't you tell me Jason was coming?"

"_That's_ your problem? You're mad because one of your best friends is here?"

"No," he gritted out. "I'm mad because one of my best friends can't understand when he's being used! And I'm mad because said friend just fought with me, _yelled_, over said user! Then she comes up to him and is all_; oh, thank you Jason. Let's hug and be best friends forever!_"

"I see what's going on," Brown smirked. "You're jealous."

"What!" Shane hollered.

"You're jealous because she was _your_ best friend all summer. Then she hurt you. And now she's best friends with Jason and you don't want him to have what you had with her because you really liked her."

"You're crazy! My problem is one of my best friends is going to get hurt, worse then I was since he's too trusting, and it'll be your fault for inviting him here!"

"Or maybe, it's because deep inside you know he's right, and she's not using him. And you want to be able to have your friendship with her again with out worrying about being used. And what's more. You know you were never being used, because you got to know Mitchie Torres. And Mitchie Torres is not that kind of girl."

"Or maybe," Shane mimicked, "it's because deep inside I'm filled with thoughts of pretty purple ponies and tiara wearing princesses! That's about as logical as what you're spewing at me!"

Brown leaned in and rested his hand on Shane's shoulder. "Funny you should say that," he grinned. "When you were a little kid, you _were_ filled with thoughts of pretty purple ponies and tiara wearing princesses."

"You've officially lost it," Shane declared, shrugging his uncle's hand off his shoulder.

"That's a matter of opinion," Brown said dismissing it with a wave of his hand and a smile. "And my opinion is that I'm right. You're jealous. And you should be in class. So have a nice day."

Shane glared at his uncle's back as he returned to his lesson. Shane knew he should get back to his, but did he really want to put up with more of Mitchie and Jason and Caitlyn? It only took a second's thought before he was on his way to his cabin, grabbing his guitar and notebook and heading to the lake.

* * *

**A/N: **Expect the next update in a few days or so. I'm going to finish a oneshot thing I started then start the next chapter for this.


	7. Cold Shoulders

**A/N:**Sorry, for the delay! I've been meaning to write this, but fiddling with other ideas for oneshots and stuff instead. I wrote this at work in my 5-subject notebook and typed it all up now though. I'd hate to make you wait any longer then I already have. And I'm really having a lot of fun writing this story. Your reviews are really making me smile, and in some cases laugh. You guys are so nice.

So you know, my original plan for this story disappeared very early on, so if you've got any suggestions I'd gladly take them. I kind of just make it up as I go. There's only a handful of things I know for sure will happen. So if you have any ideas for anything you're dying to see happen, feel free to let me know and I'll see what I can do. I've already worked in a few suggestions.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any characters or places you recognize from Camp Rock. Their characters may be tweaked a bit, but hopefully not too much. I don't own any songs used during any chapters throughout this fic. The title and artist will be listed at the end of any chapter including a song.

* * *

Mitchie sighed happily as she started to help her mother make dinner and was answered with an equally happy sigh from Caitlyn.

"What's with the sighing?" her mother asked from the other end of the tables, eyeing the girls.

"Just thinking about the afternoon," Mitchie smiled.

"Did you girls have fun with Jason?"

"Oh yeah," Caitlyn grinned. "We won a battle in dance class together."

"Congratulations Caitlyn. Sounds like Shane's class didn't go too bad then?"

"Well…" Caitlyn trailed off.

Connie looked up again, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Well?"

"What she means is well, Shane's class didn't go too bad after he left," Mitchie filled in.

"What do you mean he left?"

"He ditched class after the fight," Mitchie answered. She knew it would be better to just tell her mom what happened and get it over with.

"What fight? Who had a fight?"

"Shane and me," Caitlyn answered.

"Then Shane and Jason," Mitchie added on.

"What happened?" Connie asked curiously.

"Shane was being a jerk," Caitlyn stated simply, nodding once as if that answered anything.

Connie looked to her daughter and Mitchie knew she was hoping for more of an explanation. Mitchie sighed again.

"I don't quite know what started Shane and Caitlyn's fight, but they were yelling and Jason told them a few times to knock it off. Of course, they didn't and Jason had to holler to get them to stop. He said he didn't come here to see his friends fight and Shane said he should have expected it since he's my friend. And Jason yelled at him to leave me out of it. Then they started arguing about me."

"Oh honey," Connie said sounding apologetic when Mitchie paused, thinking over what else to say.

"Shane asked what it'd take to get it through his… thick head. Mom," she paused, "Nate says the same thing to him. They aren't very nice to Jason. And he doesn't get that your friends shouldn't say those things."

"That's why you gasped when he said that!" Caitlyn said in understanding.

Mitchie nodded.

"I don't see how Jason can act like that's nothing. His two best friends continuously call him thick. And he says he gets it all the time."

"There isn't much you can do if he doesn't think it's a big deal sweetie," her mom explained. "Maybe if you girls just show him what a really good friend is like he'll get the picture and stop taking it so lightly."

Mitchie and Caitlyn both nodded.

"Well," Mitchie said, intend to finish her story, "Once they stopped yelling and were just glaring I went up to them."

"Tell me you didn't fight with them too?"

"No, I went up to thank Jason for defending me. And then…"

"And then Jason pulled her in to a hug and Shane growled and stormed out of the cabin and never came back," Caitlyn finished when she faltered.

"Growled?" Connie asked surprised.

"I know I was shocked too," Caitlyn half laughed.

"I'd say he's a bit jealous of his friend then," Connie concluded.

"Mom! Shane's not jealous! He hates me. He was probably angry Jason was still being nice to me."

"That could be, but I doubt it," she shrugged and went back to work. Mitchie caught the sight of a small smile on Caitlyn's face before she too went back to work. Mitchie just shook her head. Shane couldn't be jealous.

* * *

When Shane walked in to his, no _their_ cabin, before dinner he saw Jason sitting on his bed, playing his guitar.

"Hey Jason."

"Shane," Jason said surprisingly unfriendly. Shane thought they'd be over that now. Jason didn't hold grudges.

"How'd the day go?"

"Fine. Caitlyn and me won the battle dance you were supposed to be hosting."

Silence fell over them as Jason went back to playing. Shane didn't like this one bit. Since he's known Jason he was never one to argue, stay angry or be mean. Now that he was friends with Mitchie though…

"Hey Jase, I've been think-"

"I'm going for a walk," Jason said abruptly, cutting him off and leaving the cabin.

Shane just stood there, staring at the spot Jason just vacated. He couldn't believe that had just happened. Maybe he was sleeping. Maybe this was all a dream. Maybe Jason wasn't even at camp, but back home with his family and Nate. That had to be it. He was dreaming.

* * *

Jason walked down to the lake, looking for a quiet spot to think. Jason really liked Mitchie. She was a good friend to him and she knew how to have fun. Even more so, she didn't laugh at his random ideas and went actually went along with him. He smiled as he thought about her, Caitlyn and him skipping down the path singing "We're off to see the Wizard." If he were with Shane or Nate that never would have happened, he knows, he's tried before.

What Jason didn't get was why Shane was being so dramatic about this all. Jason himself couldn't believe the fight that had taken place in dance class today. Since when did he yell or fight? Especially with Shane? He didn't know. What he did know was that Shane had made him so angry when he was talking about Mitchie. It's like he didn't even care if he hurt Mitchie's feelings, and Jason wasn't okay with that. He was working hard to make sure that she stayed happy and Shane kept ruining it.

"Jason Paige?" he heard an excited voice ask. He turned to find a girl who looked to be a year or two younger then him.

"Yes?"

"Oh my goodness! You're Jason Paige!"

"Yes."

Didn't he just say tell her that?

"Oh my goodness. You're like, the _best_ on a guitar. Ever. Oh my goodness. Seriously! You and your guitar are one of my favorite combinations!" she nodded excitedly. "You're right up there with peanut butter and jelly!"

"I love peanut butter and jelly!" Jason said just as excitedly.

"I know, isn't it the best?"

"Totally," Jason nodded quite seriously.

"We'll I think you and your guitar are a very close second to it."

"Thanks! Do you want to sit down?" he smiled. Whoever this girl was she already put him in a far better mood then he had been in.

"I'd love to!"

* * *

Mitchie was surprised when Jason walked in to dinner with a girl, one whose name she didn't know. She was even more surprised to see her sit at the table with them.

"Hey guys," Jason greeted. "This is Alicia."

"Hello," Caitlyn and Mitchie chorused.

"She's gonna eat with us if you don't mind."

Mitchie and Caitlyn shared a look.

"Whatever you want Jason."

"Cool.

"Hi! I'm Alicia!" she introduced cheerily.

"So we've heard," Caitlyn muttered. Mitchie slapped her arm lightly whispering for her to be nice.

"Hi," she smiled, "I'm Mitchie. And this is Caitlyn."

"Oh I know who you guys are already," she nodded. "Jason's already told me all about you two. He said Caitlyn was a crazy good dancer and Mitchie was one of his best friends."

"You said that Jason?" Mitchie asked. He nodded happily. "You're the best you know."

"Not quite," Alicia laughed. "Peanut butter and jelly still have him beat!"

Mitchie and Caitlyn shared another look as the pair burst in to wild laughter. What exactly was so funny about telling Jason he wasn't any better then pb and j?

"So," Mitchie said loudly, signaling for them to stop laughing. They stared at her expectantly once they calmed down and she had to rack her brain for something to actually say. "When's your sister coming?"

"Oh, you've got a sister?" Alicia asked before he could answer.

"Yeah, a brother too," Jason smiled.

"How old are they?"

Mitchie and Caitlyn shared _another _look as the conversation turned to details about Jason's family. Mitchie never even got an answer.

"I gonna head back to the cabin for a bit. I want to mess around with my guitar," Mitchie announced ten minutes later.

"Alright Mitchie, we'll meet up later," Jason smiled.

"See ya Mitchie," Alicia waved.

"Uh, I'll come with you. I should probably work on my producing."

"Oh!" Jason said excitedly. "I heard you were a really good producer! Can I hear it sometime?"

"If you want," Caitlyn shrugged. "Why don't you come by when you're done with Alicia."

"Oh, you can go," Alicia smiled. "I should probably go catch up with my friends anyway."

"It was nice meeting you Alicia," Mitchie smiled lightly. "Cait and Jason, I'll see you when you get to the cabin."

Mitchie left the table and was headed back to her cabin. She didn't really know how she felt about Alicia. It was great Jason made a new friend so fast, but he barely even paid attention to Mitchie. And it's not that she wanted all his attention to be on her, but some would have been nice. Especially when she asked a question and never even got her answer. Her and Caitlyn barely even got any say in the conversation.

Mitchie was lost in thought, like usual and wasn't paying any attention to where she was going. Which means when she tripped on a tree root, she yelled out in surprise. And she yelled even louder when a pair of strong arms caught her before she hit the ground.

* * *

"Woah, you alright?" Shane asked as he caught the girl walking in front of him.

"Shane?" she asked confused.

"Yeah it's- Mitchie!" he said angrily letting her go as soon as she was steady again. "Looking for more ways to get attention?"

"Like I want attention from the likes of you! You've turned back in to a real jerk Shane. And to think, I thought you were pretty nice for a while."

"Ha, and I thought you were actually my friend. Guess we were both wrong," he shrugged walking past her.

"Get back here Shane! I'm not done talking to you!"

"Too bad!" he hollered over his shoulder.

Now he really wanted to get to his cabin. Judging by Jason's actions earlier he probably wouldn't be around and Shane could use the alone time. That didn't go quite as planned though as he entered his cabin.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

* * *

**A/N:**Haha. Curious, curious. You probably all know who it is, but we'll have to wait for the next update to be sure! The plus side, I already wrote half the next chapter, before I even wrote a quarter of this one. And I'm going try to finish it right now. Which means I should hopefully be able to update again tomorrow. Maybe that'll make up for how long this one took? Thanks in advance for all the reviews, favorites and alerts, which I get more of each day. You guys seriously rock! Oh! And I'm still looking for Jason or Nitchie stories to read (I'll always be looking really). Try to keep me in mind if you come across any, and thanks to the few of you who suggested some or even wrote one yourself! :D


	8. Surprise Visitors and Second Chances

**A/N:** I checked my stats for once today. And though this story only has the second highest hits amount, it's far ahead in reviews, favorites and alerts. I was surprised. I hadn't checked my stats since chapter 3. So really, thank you. And I have to say, XxElementalFirexX's review made me seriously consider (though briefly) scrapping everything I had written for this chapter so that instead of Nate it would have been "his long lost cousin's best friend's uncle's cousin's nephew twice removed." I laughed so hard at her guess of who was in the cabin. :P

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters or places you recognize from Camp Rock. Their characters may be tweaked a bit, but hopefully not too much. I don't own any songs used during any chapters throughout this fic. The title and artist will be listed at the end of any chapter including a song.

* * *

"Vacation's boring with out you and Jason around," Nate shrugged.

"Jason only got here this afternoon!"

"And it only took me an hour to realize I had nothing to do with you guys both gone. So I called up Brown and here I am."

"And you're probably staying in my cabin too," Shane groaned.

Nate nodded.

"Brown thought it'd be a nice way to reminisce," Nate grinned. "And as I sat here, staring at yours and Jason's guitars, that's exactly what I did. Remember the first time we hung out with Jason?"

Shane laughed.

"How could I ever forget? We ended up writing a song together in record time. And in his excitement Jason practically trashed the place. I swear I've never seen a domino effect like that before and I haven't since either!"

The two laughed at the memory before falling silent.

"Where is he anyway?" Nate asked.

"I don't know… he's mad at me."

"He's what?" Nate asked surprised.

"I know, I was surprised too. Oh! And get this! He walked out on me earlier. I was talking and he cut me off and walked out. I swear I thought I was dreaming! I couldn't believe it happened."

"When was that?"

"Right before dinner."

"What happened?"

"Mitchie," Shane stated simply. He's come to the conclusion that it really was all her fault. They never had problems with Jason until she came into the picture.

"This is girl needs to be stopped," Nate said seriously. "It's one thing when she messes with one of my best friends, but now she's messing with two of them and I won't stand for it."

"We've just got to get Jason to see. Maybe together we can."

"Let's hope."

* * *

"Wow, Caitlyn, Shane said you were pretty good, but he didn't tell me you were that good!"

"Thanks," she blushed.

"We should work on something together," he smiled. "Oh and Mitchie too!"

"That'd be fun," she nodded.

"Yeah!" he said excitedly. "Mitchie could sing and I could do the guitar and you could do all the rest!"

"Calm down killer!" Caitlyn laughed. "We've got to see if she's even interested."

"Mitchie!" he called. "Mitchie get in here! Hurry!"

In moments Mitchie came rushing through the door, looking around frantically.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Mitchie, don't worry," Caitlyn laughed. "Jason's just a bit excited."

"Oh thank goodness," Mitchie sighed, throwing herself down on her bed. "What's up then Jase?"

"Do you want to write a song with us?"

"With you and Cait?" He nodded eagerly. "Sure, why not. That could be really fun."

"Oh this is so great! I'll grab some paper!" he yelled, hopping of Caitlyn's bed and searching for paper, knocking things over on his way.

Caitlyn and Mitchie just watched amused. They didn't really care that he was making a mess. It would be worth the time it took to pick up for the happiness he's got right now.

When he finally located a pen and some paper he sat back down and looked up expectantly.

"Let's start with brainstorming," Mitchie suggested. "What do we want to write about?"

* * *

Jason was in a great mood when he finally made it back to his cabin that night. Mitchie Caitlyn and him had spent the whole night working on their song. He was even more excited for it now then he was when he had first suggested it. It was working out brilliantly. He was trying to think of some lyrics they could use for the next verse and therefore didn't notice the extra boy in his cabin until he spoke.

"Hey Jason."

"Nate?" Jason asked, his head shooting up to see his friend.

"Yeah, that's what people call me," Nate laughed.

"Hey buddy! What are you doing here?"

"Home's not as fun with out you guys," he shrugged. "Where've you been?"

"With Mitchie and Caitlyn. We're writing a song together," he told Nate excitedly.

"Uh, that's great Jase. How's it coming?"

"Good. Mitchie's got some real talent with songwriting. And Caitlyn was great too."

"That's great," Nate said slowly.

"I can't wait until it's done! I want to get Mitchie to perform it at one of the jams before camp's over."

"Why Mitchie?"

"Well it'll be all of us, but she's the one who'll be singing."

"Oh," was all he said in response. "You haven't seen Shane have you? He left a while ago and never made it back."

"Nope, not since before dinner," Jason shook his head.

As if on cue the door opened and Shane entered.

"Hey guys,' he greeted.

"Hey, I was wondering where you'd gotten off to," Nate said.

"Shane," Jason responded. There was an awkward pause in the conversation before Jason spoke again. "Well! I'm going to bed. Talk to you tomorrow!"

* * *

Nate didn't realize how bored he'd really be at camp. He could have just stayed home if this is what it'd be like every day. It was still early, really early, but he was ready to start banging his head on a tree out of boredom. Jason took off early for breakfast, mumbling something about helping Mitchie and Caitlyn in the kitchen. Shane, well, he already wasn't a morning person and his grumpiness seemed to double at the mention of Mitchie. Really, Nate thought Mitchie was a serious problem for Shane. He didn't know her, couldn't point her out in a crowd if he tried, but he loathed her right now. She destroyed one if his best friends. Shane had been getting better, he could tell. And because of her he's back to being moody and angry, granted, he is nicer, he snaps far easier. And Jason, well, he'd barely seen Jason since he got here last night, but he could tell in the very short time that he had spent with him that Jason was different. And Nate wasn't sure if he liked different on Jason.

"Hey!" he hollered as he rushed towards the scene before him. There were four girls, one who looked to be on the losing side of a game of monkey in the middle. He wouldn't have interrupted if he thought the girl was enjoying this at all, but he had a strong feeling she was just being teased. "What's going on here?"

"Oh, hi Nate," the girl who looked to be the leader of the trio smiled flirtatiously, putting whatever object of the other girl's she had behind her back.

"Hi," he responded, pausing to think if he even knew who this girl was. When he couldn't recall a name he simply repeated his question. "What's going on here?"

"Just having a little fun. You know, some girl bonding."

"Who? The three of you?" he asked gesturing to the two other girls of her trio.

"No, all of us silly."

"She doesn't look like she's bonding all that well," he said looking to the fourth girl who stood next to him.

"Okay, so maybe not her all that much, but three out of four isn't bad," she smiled what he thought was supposed to be an innocent smile.

"What'd you take from her?" he sighed.

"Nothing," she said, her voice gaining a bit of a singsong tone.

He turned to the other girl. He was confused to see how cautiously she was looking at him. He was just trying to help her, why'd she look like he was the bully here?

"What'd they take?"

"My cellphone," she mumbled.

"And what do you need with that?" he asked turning back to the other girls.

"We're just having a bit of fun Nate."

"It doesn't seem that fun to her, or me. So why not hand the phone over?" he asked reaching his hand out to grab it.

"Fine," she pouted.

Nate was surprised how easily they gave it over. _Probably want to get on my good side._ He mused. That's all anyone ever wanted anymore.

After a few awkward moments of silence the trio left, leaving Nate to deal with the girl who looked increasingly uncomfortable in his presence.

"Here," he said handing her phone over.

"Thank you," she murmured, flipping it open and texting quickly before closing it again.

"Are you okay?" he asked unsure.

She laughed humorlessly.

"Oh please, I get way worse then that, I think I'll be okay."

"You don't look okay. You look… on guard. I'm a nice guy, I promise." She muttered something he couldn't hear. "What's that?"

"Oh nothing," she smiled tightly. "Look, I'm sure you can be a great guy, I read my magazines every once in a while. I just, aren't particularly fond of you right now."

"What? That's not fair. I haven't done anything; I just helped you. I'm being nice to you."

"I guess I can't get that you're being nice through my thick head," she responded bitterly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked confused. He was just trying to help a girl who was being pushed around. Where'd he screw up that?"

"Like it matters," she rolls her eyes.

Before he could respond her phone rang. She glanced at the caller i.d. briefly before _glaring_ at him and answering it. Nate was beyond perplexed now. Her phone rings and that warrants a _glare_?

"Hello?" Pause. "I'm on my way. I got a bit held up." Pause. "Of course. What else would have held me up; its not like anyone wants to stop and have a friendly conversation with me." Pause, this one accompanied by a smile. "You always say the best things Jason. I'll be there in five minutes tops. Bye."

"Jason?" Nate asked aloud when she hung up.

"Yes Jason, thanks for eavesdropping. Lovely manners you have."

"Jason who?"

"Who do you think? Jason Paige."

Nate quickly pieced the facts together. She was friends with Jason, apparently not the most popular girl, and she didn't have the best opinion of him at the moment.

"You're Mitchie, aren't you?" he asked slowly.

"Got it in one. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go meet Jason and Caitlyn, they've been waiting."

She brushed past him, and for a reason he's not really sure of, he followed her.

"Did you need something?"

"Are you using Jason?" he asked, ignoring her question.

She stopped and turned on him, the glare back in place.

"No, I'm not. He's my friend. He came to me and wanted to be my friend. I don't know what trash Shane's been spewing at you, but forget it. Jason's safe in my hands," she said fiercely. "I'm probably a better friend to him then you are anyway."

"Hey! He's one of my best friends!"

"I know that. I also know you call him thick and probably other not nice names too. And that you exclude him from important conversations. Actually," she paused, "I have you to thank for the awesome friendship I have with him. If you hadn't kicked him out of the room after Beach Jam he never would have come across me when I was crying. So thank you."

Nate stood there stunned as she turned back and started walking again. Maybe what Shane said wasn't all that true. She seemed to really care about Jason. If she were using him, wouldn't she have tried to get on Nate's good side too? Wouldn't she want _two_ celebrity friends instead of just one if she could? Instead she wanted nothing to do with him.

"Do you really get teased like that often?" he asked, as he snapped out of it and started to follow her again.

"Only daily."

"And it's all because of what you did to Shane?"

She stopped walking again, turning to glare. Nate actually stepped back from the intensity of it.

"I didn't do _anything_ to Shane. I didn't use him. I didn't pretend to care. I actually liked him. So what I lied? I wanted to have friends for once! I didn't know I was going to meet Shane and become friends with him. If I knew the mess it would have caused I would have just stuck to having no friends. Maybe next time you should check your facts before you judge. It helps to hear both sides of the story."

"How was I supposed to hear both sides? Shane's the only one I talked to, I didn't know you," he defended.

"Jason knew my side," she stated simply, continuing to walk again.

Nate groaned. She wasn't going to make this easy.

"Wait Mitchie!" he called, hurrying to catch up to her.

"Why? So you can accuse me of more things?"

"No I- tell me your side!" he demanded.

"What?" Mitchie asked surprised.

"Tell me your side. You don't seem anything like Shane says."

"Uh, okay. Back at home…"

Nate listened intently to her story. He devoured every detail, analyzed every word. If he was going to give her this chance, he was going to do it right. He interrupted when needed, asking questions for clarification. And when she was done he stayed quiet, thinking over his options while she waited for some sort of response.

* * *

"Where is she?" Jason asked, _again_.

"I don't know Jase, she said she'd be here by now," Caitlyn answered, _again_.

"Some one else probably stopped her," Alicia shrugged.

"You're right! I should call her!"

Jason whipped out his cell phone, hitting the redial button and waiting for an answer.

* * *

**A/N:** This is a little later then I planned to get it out, but it's also a little longer then other chapters have been. I hope that makes up for it!


	9. When It Rains

**A/N:** What's that? _Another _update already! Yo! That's illogical! I can't have it! Lol. Sorry, hyperness. This chapter will have some randomness in it that's really got nothing to do with the plot. They need a break from the fighting and arguing and seriousness. And thanks to LaPaige! Because we were PMing and she mentioned to was raining and you'll see what that resulted in.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters or places you recognize from Camp Rock. Their characters may be tweaked a bit, but hopefully not too much. I don't own any songs used during any chapters throughout this fic. The title and artist will be listed at the end of any chapter including a song.

* * *

"She's not answering!" Jason said anxiously. "Cait! She's not answering."

"I heard you the first time Jase," she sighed. "Let's go find her."

"Okay," Jason nodded. "You coming Alicia?"

"What else is there to do," she shrugged.

"You could go eat breakfast with your friends?" Caitlyn suggested. "I'm sure they miss you this morning since you've been with us since we passed your cabin."

"I guess I could."

"Great! See you later!" Caitlyn said taking Jason by the arm and dragging him away before she could say another word.

Alicia was really getting on Caitlyn's nerves. It took forever to get her to leave them alone at dinner so Jason and her could leave. And what was she even doing there anyway? Caitlyn certainly didn't want her there. And Caitlyn swears Alicia had been sitting by the door waiting for them to pass this morning. The second they were walking past her cabin she just happened to be coming out. Yeah right!

"What do you think's holding her up now?" Jason asked.

"Hopefully something actually worth it for once."

Jason nodded, looking around like he expected Mitchie to appear out of thin air.

"So how'd you meet Alicia?" Caitlyn asked suddenly.

"She started talking to me when I was sitting around before dinner," he shrugged.

"She's interesting."

"She's nice."

"I'm sure."

"And she totally gets why I like birds so much."

"You don't say?"

"Yup!" he nodded happily. "Oh! I think that's Mitchie up there!" Jason ran forward. "Mitchie! Hey! Mitchie!"

Caitlyn noted that it was indeed Mitchie, but that she wasn't alone and she wasn't responding either.

"Jason! Wait!" she called to him.

"What?" he asked turning to look at her.

"She's probably not answering for a reason. Look, she's not alone."

"That's Nate!" Jason exclaimed.

"What do you think he wants with her?"

* * *

Mitchie thought Nate was taking an agonizingly long time to say something, anything. He just stood there looking pensive and she was ready to burst from the nerves running through her body. She wasn't sure why, but she found it entirely too important to herself that Nate believe her. Of course, she'll take anyone on her side she could, but she felt like she needed Nate there. Heck, she'd gladly swap Alicia for Nate if she had too. Actually, she didn't even know if Alicia was on her side. She was probably only being nice because of Jason.

Mitchie heard her phone ringing but ignored it. She knew it'd probably be Caitlyn or Jason, but they could wait for the moment. She needed some sort of answer from Nate. And finally, after what seemed like hours, Nate spoke.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay," he nodded.

"I've just told you everything, and you've made me wait and sweat this out, and all you've got to say is okay?"

Nate chuckled.

"Did I miss something funny?" she asked.

"Okay. I believe you," he said with a slow smile.

"Mitchie! Hey! Mitchie!" She heard hollered behind her. She knew it was Jason, but she needed to respond to Nate, he'd understand.

"Are you serious?"

"I try not to lie ever."

"So you're not going to try to make me stop being friends with Jason?"

"Nope."

"And you're not going to believe everything Shane tells you about me?"

"Nope."

"Why does this seem like it was too easy?"

"I'm a nice guy," he shrugs. "I told you that. Not my fault you didn't believe me."

"It is your fault though."

Nate raises an eyebrow in question.

"I wouldn't have doubted you if I hadn't heard you fighting with Jason when I was on the phone with him."

"Hey! All I knew about you was what Shane said you did. And I couldn't get why Jason would want to talk to someone like that."

"So you called him thick and fought with him."

"Well… he is kind of thick."

"Nate!" Mitchie scolded. "That's a terrible thing to say. He's supposed to be your best friend!"

"He is. I'm just saying…"

"No wonder he doesn't think it's a big deal you two insult him. You probably do it all the time don't you?"

"Look," he sighs. "I'm not trying to start fighting with you again already. I'll work on stopping if it will just stop this argument."

"You should work on stopping because it's wrong."

"Fine. I'll work on stopping because it's wrong to insult your friends. Can we just go over there now before they hurt strain themselves thinking of ways to eavesdrop?"

Mitchie turned around to look at Jason and Caitlyn, both standing and staring. She sighed and started walking towards them.

"Hey guys. Sorry. I got held up again."

"So we see," Caitlyn said eyeing Nate. "What'd he want?"

Mitchie turned to look at Nate, who was just reaching her side.

"Some girls took my phone and he got it back for me."

"Really?" Caitlyn was surprised.

"What? Do none of you think I'm a nice guy?"

"I told you he didn't like seeing people bullied for no reason Mitchie," Jason spoke up.

"I guess you did," she nodded. "Anyway, I think we're okay now."

"We _are_ okay," Nate corrected.

"This is great!" Jason beamed.

"Hey Jason!"

Caitlyn groaned, not even having to turn around to see who it was. That was Alicia's obnoxious voice.

"I thought you were going to breakfast?"

"My friends already ate. So I thought I'd wait for you guys so I didn't have to eat alone."

"Who's this?" Nate asked.

"Oh wow!" Alicia smiled as she noticed him. "I'm Alicia! And you're Nate!"

"You don't say," he grinned.

"No really, you are."

Nate tried to hold back his laugh at her. Mitchie and Caitlyn on the other hand just let it go.

"Come on guys," Mitchie laughed. "I'm starved."

By the time breakfast was over rain was pouring down hard outside. No one wanted to leave the mess hall, all opting to just stare out at it.

"Oh! Can we?" Jason asked excitedly, looking to all his friends.

"Can we what?" Caitlyn asked, not having a clue what he was talking about.

"Let's do it man," Nate grinned ignoring her question.

"Yes!" Jason shouted.

"What are they talking about?" Caitlyn asked Mitchie.

"No idea," she shrugged.

They didn't have to wait long to find out. In a matter of seconds Jason and Nate had torn off their jackets and were running outside. Mitchie and Caitlyn watched in shocked amusement as they ran around, jumping in puddles and laughing like maniacs.

"They're crazy!" Alicia decided.

"Let's go out there with them!" Mitchie suggested, already slipping her jacket off.

"No way!" Alicia said horrified. "It'll ruin my clothes!"

"Oh darn, guess you can't come then," Caitlyn laughed, adding her jacket to the pile on the floor.

The two ran out the doors, screaming and laughing as the rain hit them, instantly soaking their clothes.

Jason ran up to them, grabbing both their hands and spinning around in circles. In no time Nate was with them, laughing like a little kid.

No one knows how it happened, but a fierce game of tag had started. Caitlyn was running away from Jason, who was determined to catch her. Mitchie would try to help her get away, but Nate wasn't having it. Anytime she'd get near enough to help Nate came out of no where and would scoop her off the ground, running away before depositing her and taking off to help Jason catch her.

They didn't care that they must look crazy to the rest of the campers. They didn't care that they were soaking wet. They didn't care that they were covered in mud. They didn't care about anything. They were having fun.

Mitchie finally caught up with Caitlyn when the boys seemed to disappear. The two of them stopped running, looking around.

"Where'd they go?" Mitchie asked confused.

"I don't know. They were right there a second ago."

With out warning the boys showed up and ran full speed at the girls, making them shriek and take off again. They didn't get far before they hit a particularly muddy patch and slipped, landing on their backs. The boys saw them slip but there was no way they could stop in time and ended up right next to them in the mud puddle.

"This is disgusting," Nate said, lifting his arm to see it caked in mud. The others burst out laughing and soon Nate joined them too.

Mitchie couldn't remember the last time she had played in the rain let alone had that much fun. She was so happy with how her summer was turning out. She had three great friends now. Ones she could be serious or silly with. Ones she could be herself with.

"Mitchie!"

The four of them turned to the door of the mess hall to see Mitchie's mom standing there, hands on her hips.

"Get back in here right now! That goes for you too Caitlyn and Jason. And you! I don't know you but get in here!"

They quickly got up and went inside. They each had hair matted to their faces, clothes sticking to their bodies, water dripping from their limbs and matching grins on their faces.

"Look at you! You're covered in mud," Connie said.

"I know," she grinned at her mom.

"Get back to your cabins and change," Connie ordered. "It's supposed to start storming bad and it won't do you any good to be stuck in here a mess."

"Alright mom," Mitchie grinned taking off back outside, the others following almost instantly.

Connie shook her head with a small smile as she watched them go.

They were almost to the girls' cabin when the first clap of thunder was heard. Mitchie shrieked and and moved closer to Nate, grasping on to his arm.

"Scared of a little thunder?" he chuckled.

"No," she scowled, letting go of his arm, but not moving away. "It just surprised me."

"Riiight. I'm sure," he said obviously not believing her.

The next time they heard the thunder it was accompanied with lightening. Mitchie didn't care if Nate would tease her anymore. She was scared. She clutched his arm again, moving even closer. He shook his head and smiled but allowed her to nonetheless.

"You guys should come in," Caitlyn told them as she walked up the stairs to her porch. "It looks like it's going to get worse quick."

"We should probably try to get to our cabin and get dry clothes," Nate said peeling his shirt away from his chest just to have it stick again.

"We've got sweats and shirts you can wear," Mitchie offered. She was still clutching Nate's arm and he could tell she didn't want to be left alone in the storm, even if Caitlyn was with her. Having more people would help take her mind off it.

"Okay," Nate nodded. "You better not make me wear anything pink and girly though."

"Oh darn," Mitchie joked. "That was the plan."

* * *

**A/N: **That's where I'm leaving off this time. And Shane didn't even make an appearance so you can't complain about him for once! Ha! I don't think the next update will be quite as fast to come as this one was. You're lucky this came really. I've got a few Camp Rock oneshots in the works and chapter 2 of 'Goodbye' (my Nitchie!) to finish up and post.


	10. Jealousy, Karaoke and New Feelings

**A/N:** Sorry it took a week to update. I wanted to get this out last night, but my cousins kept me out late, even though I was ready to leave and walk home because they made me so angry. On the bright side, I decided not to hang out with them today since they didn't apologize yet and now you got an update! :) At least I gave you three last weekend to make up for the lack this week though. I'll be busy through the rest of the month. My Uncle owns a costume shop and has me working everyday right now because he's short staffed. I'll try really hard to get updates done though!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters or places you recognize from Camp Rock. Their characters may be tweaked a bit, but hopefully not too much. I don't own any songs used during any chapters throughout this fic. The title and artist will be listed at the end of any chapter including a song.

* * *

Shane didn't know what to do anymore. He had been on his way to breakfast when it started to downpour. Not wanting to ruin his outfit or hair he quickly ducked into the nearest cabin. He wasn't that far from the mess hall and had an open view of the clearing in front of it, but he wasn't risking getting any wetter. When he saw Jason and Nate run out in the rain with big grins he shook his head and chuckled. The two of them always did get a kick out of playing in the rain. It was a hobby Shane couldn't understand. Well, he could understand for Jason, but not Nate. His joy at seeing his friends goofing around and happy quickly changed though when Mitchie and Caitlyn joined them.

He wasn't angry like he thought he'd be. To be honest, he wasn't sure if he even had any more anger in him. He was more confused. Nate and Mitchie were friends now too? Was there something he was missing? Were they keeping some big secret from him? Jason was one thing, but he knew Nate wouldn't have just become friends with her like that. There must be some piece to the puzzle they weren't telling him.

Shane's biggest problem with them out playing in the rain though? It made him feel something he had been refusing to admit was there. He was _jealous_. Jealous of Caitlyn because she had three of the best friends Shane had ever known. Jealous of Mitchie for being able to be so free and have fun with his friends while he went around like a loner. Jealous of Jason because he could so freely trust in Mitchie being innocent and lovable, like he was. But more then any of that, he was jealous of Nate. That was it. He wasn't angry he was flirting with Mitchie, just jealous, and a bit sad maybe too. He was mad at Mitchie still; she hadn't given him reason not to be. That didn't mean he couldn't miss her though, and he _did_. She was fun, someone he had been able to joke around with and not worry about her taking offense; she often gave it back just as well as she got it.

Shane knew he was being overly rude to and about her, but there was no stopping it. Even when he tried to just ignore her rather than be a jerk someone would make it not possible. And he felt bad when he knew she'd cry because of him, really, he did. It was like once he opened his mouth the words just slipped out though. Yeah, he meant them. He couldn't trust her. He thought she was using Jason. And he was _sure_ that because of her Jason would end up hurt. Just because he believed those things didn't mean he had to say them, he knew that. And he tried.

If she had just gone on with life and not gotten involved with his friends at all things would have gone differently these past few days. It hadn't even been a week and he'd had enough drama to last him the rest of the summer and most of autumn too. He sighed as he realized the drama in his life would never end. He knew it was because of him that everyone was being mean to her. It wasn't that she lied to them all, not fully at least. It was that she had caused Shane such utter pain in doing so. Everyone lies at some point in life; it's the effects of the lie that matter most. And the emotional effect hers had on him had been heartbreaking, everyone could tell.

People were beginning to be nicer to her again he noticed, it was much worse the first few days. He was convinced it was the fight he had had with Jason in dance class that that changed people's views on her. The way she had come up all thankful and huggy to Jason showed everyone the same Mitchie they'd known since camp started. He wondered how Caitlyn could possibly not be mad at her. The two of them were just as close as Shane and her had been and she was just fine with having been lied to? Of course, it's not like Mitchie was using Caitlyn for her fame; she wasn't famous. Still, Caitlyn should have been angry. He'd have to try to figure that one out.

* * *

"Mitchie!" Nate demanded from the bathroom he stood in.

"Yes?" she called back innocently.

"I said _no_pink and girlie!" he glared at her through the wood.

"Those pants are black Nate!" she defended. "And they're the least girly I have. Unless you want the blue ones which would be far tighter on you."

Nate could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

"Fine," he gritted out. "At least the shirt's not too bad."

"I think they look great!" Jason grinned beside him. Mitchie and Caitlyn could be heard laughing freely through the door. Jason'd been given decent clothes. Lucky for him Caitlyn sometimes slept in her brother's old gym shorts so he didn't have it bad. Nate on the other hand was in Mitchie's black sweatpants, her biggest pair, which happened to say 'CONNECT 3' across the butt of them. And he was not pleased.

"Not helping," Nate snapped, turning to glare at Jason.

"Just get back out here!" Mitchie demanded. "The storm's getting louder!"

Jason shrugged and opened the door, revealing the two girls.

"It's not like anyone else is going to be seeing you in them anyway," Caitlyn said, taking pity on Nate after seeing his less then pleased expression. "Once the storm and rain lets up you can hurry to your cabin and get your own clothes."

Nate nodded, knowing there was no point to arguing, and moved to sit on one of the beds. "So what are we doing then?"

"Oh! Let's work on our song!" Jason said excitedly.

"I don't know Jase," Mitchie said. "I kind of wanted it to be a surprise."

"No one's around to hear it," he responded.

"Nate's here."

"He can help with it. He writes tons of songs."

"I don't doubt he's good," Mitchie reasoned. "It's just that until it's done and ready to be performed I don't want anyone to hear it."

"You want to perform it?" Caitlyn asked surprised.

"Well, yeah, it's a fun song and you're both working hard on it. So it should be performed. Just… not for Final Jam if that's okay. I wanted to sing This Is Me."

"You couldn't do it for Final Jam anyway," Nate speaks up. "Jason's a judge so it wouldn't count."

"It's settled then."

"I would like to hear what you two've got with music though," Nate grinned.

"Let me get my laptop!" Caitlyn said excitedly. She did love to try and impress people. And if should could impress Nate, she would know she was good.

"What about you Mitchie?"

"Uh, I can sing something I guess."

"Oh! Can we do SOS again?" Jason asked excitedly.

"SOS?" Caitlyn and Nate chorused.

"Yeah," Mitchie laughed. "Jason played it and me and him sang it. It was pretty fun."

"She could give you a run for your money Nate," Jason grinned.

"We'll see about that," Nate smirked.

Both girls took their turns showing Nate their talent. He was impressed with Caitlyn's skill. She had even been able to add some flare to the impromptu presentation. And Jason had been right; Mitchie gave him a run for his money with SOS. Her voice was phenomenal.

"Well," Nate said critically, trying to hide his smirk. "I've heard far better. Like, from myself."

"Hey!" Mitchie laughed, grabbing her pillow and whacking him with it repeatedly.

"Okay! Okay!" he screamed, covering his face from the attack. "You _may_ have been really good."

"Thank you," Mitchie smirked, getting one last good hit in before replacing the pillow on her bed.

"So, Caitlyn," Nate asked once the laughing died down. "Can you do instruments for any Connect 3 songs?"

"Most of them," she shrugged.

"Why?" Mitchie asked.

"We're going to play some music of course," Nate smirked.

They played nearly every song they could, singing and playing louder as the storm got worse and not realizing until long after that it had slowed to a light drizzle.

"Finally!" Nate exclaimed as he noticed the change in the weather. "I can go get out of these pants!"

"Oh you know you like them," Mitchie teased. She was so glad Nate and her were friends now. She'd had a lot of fun with him that morning. And he was in a surprisingly light mood all day. She had thought he was the most serious of the group, but he was just as fun as Jason that morning.

"They are more fashionable then yours," he teased, running out the door.

"You'll pay for that!" Mitchie called, taking chase.

Caitlyn and Jason watched in amusement from the doorway as Mitchie chased Nate out of site, gaining on him only slightly.

"Suppose you want to go get some of your own clothes on too?" Caitlyn asked.

"Nah. I think I'll stay and hang a bit longer if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Caitlyn smiled going back over to sit on her bed.

"Good, cause I like spending time with you," Jason replied, moving to sit next to her.

"Thanks," Caitlyn blushed lightly. "I like spending time with you too."

Jason smiled at her.

"So!" Caitlyn said after an awkward silence. "Shouldn't we be going to classes or something today?"

"I thought they were canceled because of the storm."

"The storms over though."

"I like it better here," Jason shrugged reclining comfortably on her bed.

Caitlyn's head was reeling. She was suddenly very conscience of the very short distance between the two of them, the way her arm was ust inches from brushing his leg. She tried telling herself she shouldn't be thinking these things. She's barely known the boy. And let's not forget he's some big famous celebrity. That's not the type of guy she'd want to get involved with. And still, she couldn't help but turn to face him, making her arm brush against him. She felt a tingle from the light contact and instantly scolded herself for even making it.

"What's wrong Caitlyn?" Jason frowned.

"What? Nothing's wrong," she answered quickly.

"You look like something's bothering you."

"No, no, it's just, uh. I was wondering, uh, what happened to Alicia," she stuttered out as an answer, again scolding herself. She was getting ridiculous. Caitlyn didn't stutter. And she's talked to him like this before. Why'd it have to start now?

"Oh, let's go find her," Jason said getting up. "She was still in the mess hall when we came here."

Caitlyn sighed and got up. _Great_, she thought,_ because hanging out with Alicia was _exactly_ what I wanted to do. _She followed Jason out of the cabin and to the mess hall where, lucky her, Alicia still was talking to her friends.

"Oh Jason!" Alicia called. "Over here!"

Jason smiled and started walking over to the table. Caitlyn stayed standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"You coming Cait?" Jason asking, turning when he realized she wasn't following.

"Yeah, I'll be right there," Caitlyn called, pretending she was doing something, _anything_ to stall her having to sit at that table. When she couldn't wait any longer she made her way over, taking the only open spot between two of Alicia's friends.

"Have you like met a ton of celebrities?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, it comes with the fame," Jason answered.

"Oh that's, like, so cool! Have you met Johnny Depp?" another asked excitedly.

"Oh!" the third said before Jason could even answer. "Or Orlando Bloom? He is so hot!"

"Totes!" Alicia and her other friends agreed.

"Oh!" Caitlyn mimicked. "Have you, like, met _Shane Grey_?"

"Oh, hey Caitlyn," Alicia greeted with veiled annoyance. "Guys this is Caitlyn. Caitlyn this is Jen, Tiffany and Cindy."

"Hi," Caitlyn greeted shortly.

"Anyway," Cindy said, not bothering to return the greeting. "Have you met Orlando?"

"Yeah, a few times," Jason nodded.

"And Johnny Depp?"

"At a few of his premieres yeah."

"And Shane Grey?" Caitlyn asked again, smirking at the eye rolls the girls sent her way.

"Who?" Jason asked. Caitlyn was surprised by that. She knew he was joking, could tell by his tone, but she had expected him to just answer.

"Only the lead singer of the hottest boy band!" Caitlyn responded. "You know, like the one on your shirt?"

"Speaking of clothes," Tiffany speaks up. "What _are _you wearing?"

"Uh, shorts and a t-shirt?" Jason answered unsure.

"Why though? You're always, like, so fashionable."

"Mine were covered in mud and soaking wet."

"Couldn't you have put something else on, like, something better?"

"I didn't go back to my cabin yet."

"Who's clothes are you in then?"

"Caitlyn's."

"Didn't realize you wore _boys _clothes Caitlyn," Alicia said in a not too friendly way.

"They're my _brother's _shorts that's why. I sleep in them."

"Well Jason, you should go change," Jen said. "You're only hurting your reputation in that outfit. It's bad enough who you- ow! Never mind."

Caitlyn glared hard at Jen, then each of the others. She was pretty sure she knew exactly what she was about to say. 'It's bad enough who you hang out with.' Which would be referring to herself and Mitchie. Caitlyn didn't have to think twice to figure out she didn't like these girls. They were the types that were only concerned with looks and popularity. She figured they were the "Tess Tylers" of their age group, assuming they were all Alicia's age and a few years older than Caitlyn was herself.

"So Jason," Alicia picked up smoothly, smiling at him. "Want to go down to the docks before lunch? Classes won't start again until after lunch, so we've got some time to pass."

"I don't know, what do you say Caitlyn?"

Caitlyn smirked internally. Jason inviting her was not Alicia's desire.

"I think I'm gonna have to pass. I wanted to work on that new song."

"Oh! Yeah. This is the perfect time to! We've got tons of free time. We'll just tell Nate he can't come over and we can work on it," Jason said excitedly, completely forgetting about Alicia's invitation.

"What about the docks though Jason?" she pouted.

"Not this time. We're trying to finish the song so we can do it at a jam soon," Jason said, sounding apologetic but not able to hide his excitement about the song.

Caitlyn smirked across the table at Alicia. She had won this round. It was clear Alicia was fighting for Jason's attention, too bad Caitlyn already had it all.

"It was lovely talking to you, but we should get going," Caitlyn smiled.

"Let me just go talk to Mrs. Torres really quick and I'll be ready," Jason said rushing off to the kitchen.

Once he was gone the mood at the table changed.

"Listen, I don't know who you think you are," Jen started.

"But Jason will be Alicia's," Cindy finished.

"And if you have a problem with that we'll gladly help persuade you."

Caitlyn had to try hard to contain her laughter. Like she was afraid of these four.

"Sorry girls," she said getting up. Just before she walked away she smiled at them; "he's taken."

Caitlyn smirked as she heard them huffing and puffing behind her. That was until she realized what she'd said. She groaned as she realized that'd probably come back to bite her in the butt if she didn't let him know the rumor that she just started. Now she'd have to tell him what she said. Great.

"Jason?" she called walking into the kitchen.

"What's up? I thought you were going to wait with Alicia and her friends?" Jason asked, turning away from Connie briefly.

"I might have just made a bit of a mistake."

"What?"

"I might have just told Alicia's friends you were taken. You know, like dating someone."

"Why?" he asked confused.

"I'll have that for you later Jason," Connie interrupted. "Just come by my cabin for it."

Caitlyn watched her walk out the door, silently thanking her, before turning back to Jason.

"They might have told me you were Alicia's and that I should back off or they'd persuade me to."

"Okay," he said slowly. "And I ended up dating someone how?"

"Jealousy," Caitlyn muttered, looking anywhere but at Jason. He didn't say anything and when she did look up at him he was just staring at her.

"You were jealous?" he finally asked.

"That's what jealousy usually means."

"Because she likes me?"

"Among other things yes," she muttered, looking away again.

"What other things?" he was grinning now, she could hear it in his voice.

"That you might like her," Caitlyn sighed. She wasn't sure why she was telling him this, she didn't even know how he felt about her, but it didn't cross her mind not to.

"I don't really want to tell her I'm dating someone," he said after a moments pause. "I don't really like to lie. Mitchie showed us where lying gets you."

"Oh," Caitlyn said quietly.

"If I were dating someone I wouldn't really be lying though," he said. Caitlyn snapped her eyes to him, trying to figure out what he was playing at. He looked thoughtful, his head tilted slightly to the side in the most adorable way. "So, what do you say? Want to be my girlfriend?"

Caitlyn blushed and nodded.

* * *

**A/N: **And look, to make it up this chapter was longer too! I know it wasn't exactly the best, but I've been exhausted. My mind's out of whack. Oh! On a different note, I got my Halloween costume yesterday and absolutely, unintentionally, got something Jonas related! I'm going to be a Lovebug! I hadn't even realized until I got home the connection! It's really cute, it's like a lady bug, but with hearts instead of dots. Anyway. Thanks for reading, sorry it was admittedly not that great!


	11. Wood Shop 101 and Silent Contemplations

**A/N:** Sorry again guys. I had another busy week, and then I would have had the time this weekend, but between Friday evening and this morning I devoured _Twilight_ and _New Moon_. I can't believe I waited so long to read them. I refuse to open _Eclipse_ though until I get my updates finished. This one's been on the brink of done, but I haven't put the effort in until now. You guys deserve the update though. This is by far my most popular story. It's got triple the alerts of any other I've written. Thank you a ton!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters or places you recognize from Camp Rock. Their characters may be tweaked a bit, but hopefully not too much. I don't own any songs used during any chapters throughout this fic. The title and artist will be listed at the end of any chapter including a song.

* * *

Jason went to bed early and happy that night, opting to miss whatever his friends had planned. He had had one of the best days. He got to play in the rain, play music with his friends, nearly finish his song with Mitchie and Caitlyn _and _got a girlfriend. A girlfriend! Him! He was so excited about that. He had told Mitchie the second he saw her, not even letting her say hello first. She laughed and hugged him in congratulations, ordering Caitlyn to tell her all the details later. Actually, Jason was sure that's what she was doing now, forcing Nate to sit through it all. Jason chuckled to himself thinking of Nate getting involved in girl talk.

Just when Jason was getting to sleep the lights turned on. He sighed, apparently he wasn't getting to bed early tonight.

"Where've you been all day?" he asked when he noticed it was Shane in the cabin with him.

"Oh, you're talking to me now?" Shane responded bitterly.

"There's no one else here."

"I had classes to teach. Then I was with Uncle Brown," Shane answered eventually.

"And this morning? I didn't see you at breakfast."

"Rain held me up," Shane shrugged. "Then you were with Mitchie and them."

Jason was momentarily surprised at the lack of emotion in his voice as he mentioned Mitchie, and the fact he even said her name.

"You could have joined us you know," Jason said after a few moments.

"You seemed to have plenty of fun with out me."

"Yeah, I did, but having my other best friend there would have made it better."

"Nate was already there."

"Exactly," Jason nodded. "I had two of my best friends and my girlfriend. I was just missing my third best friend."

"Like I'd have – Whoa! Wait! Did you just say _girlfriend_?"

"Yup," Jason grinned.

"Since _when_?"

"This morning."

"It's not… it's not Mitchie is it?" Shane asked hesitantly.

"No," Jason chuckled. "I couldn't date her. That'd be weird."

"Oh," Shane nodded. "Caitlyn or that other chick then?"

"Caitlyn," Jason smiled fondly.

Shane nodded again. He had figured Jason liked her the way he saw him chasing her around.

"I thought you were scared of her?"

"She's been nice," Jason shrugged. "When I first met her she was screaming and glaring."

Shane nodded again and fell silent as he got ready for bed. He didn't talk again until the lights were off and he was safe beneath his blanket.

"Where's Nate?"

"With Mitchie and Caitlyn."

"Oh. So… he's friends with her too now?"

Jason sighed. "If you're going to go off about how terrible Mitchie is don't bother. I won't listen and I don't feel like fighting again."

"No," Shane said quickly. "I just – I just don't get it! He didn't like her when we went to bed last night, now he's running around flirting with her. What did I miss?"

"Shane," Jason started. "You didn't miss anything. You're just being a stubborn jerk when she's been trying to explain things to you. Nate and I _listened_ to her. And until you do too I don't want to hear complaining. Don't you get it? She's not bad. Now I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."

Shane lay there stunned by what Jason had said.

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?" Nate whined.

"Jason asked me to. And since I don't know how you're both going to help," Mitchie explained for the fourth time. They were in the girls' cabin trying to build Jason his birdhouse. She had called her dad and asked him to send anything she'd to make one. He actually laughed at her until she explained that she was serious. And here she was a few days later with all the supplies and no directions. This would be good.

"Couldn't you have had your dad send a finished one?"

"_No_ Nate. He asked me to make it. Not buy him one. It's not the same."

"Fine," he sighed.

The three stared at all the wood and tools, almost willing it to assemble its self. When that didn't work Caitlyn finally spoke.

"So I vote we call Mitchie's dad for some idea of where to start."

"Good idea," Mitchie said hurriedly, pulling out her phone.

With her dad's help they actually got to the point where they knew what they were doing and making progress.

"So," Mitchie grinned. "How did you and Jason come about?"

Nate groaned but both girls ignored him.

"I've Alicia to thank believe it or not."

"What?" Mitchie said shocked.

"She wanted him. I said he was taken. Then I had to tell him I said that before he heard the rumor and got confused. And he asked me to be his girlfriend."

Mitchie giggled. Nate groaned again.

"Did he _kiss_ you?"

"No," Caitlyn shook her head. "Only on the cheek so far."

"Oh!" Mitchie cooed. "He's so cute!

"Yes, adorable. Can we please change the subject?" Nate cut in before Caitlyn could respond.

"Someone obviously doesn't have a romantic side," Caitlyn muttered. Both girls laughed.

"Pardon me for not wanting to have girlie gossip sessions about my best friend."

"Fine," Caitlyn smirked. "We'll gossip about you."

"NO!"

"Isn't his hair so adorable?" Caitlyn asked Mitchie, who giggled.

"Yes. It makes me just want to run my fingers through it. Oh! And wrap my fingers up in them too!"

Nate's groan was again ignored.

"I know!" Caitlyn enthused. "You know what I like _best_ about him though?"

"What?" Mitchie asked excited by the glint Cailtyn's eyes gained.

"There's nothing better then the sight of him with Connect 3 across his backside!"

Caitlyn and Mitchie broke in to hysterical laughter as Nate hit his head on the table mumbling "kill me now."

"They _were _flattering on him," Mitchie agreed when she composed herself.

"I hate my life."

"Oh Nate, we're just kidding with you."

"And yet, I don't feel any better about it."

"What's that tell you about your sense of humor?" Caitlyn quipped.

"That _you _kill it," he glared. Caitlyn and Mitchie just laughed off his anger as they got back to work on Jason's almost complete birdhouse.

* * *

"Morning mom!" Mitchie greeted happily as she entered the kitchen. "Mmm, are you making cinnamon buns today?"

"I thought I'd add something different to the selection," Connie nodded.

"They smell delicious," she smiled.

"You're certainly cheery this morning," Connie pointed out. "Did the birdhouse building go well?"

"Yeah," Mitchie nodded, "after we called dad for some direction. It's nearly finished now. We really just have to paint it and let it dry."

"That's wonderful honey."

Mitchie got to work and the two worked in silence until Connie noticed the missing pair of hands.

"Where's Caitlyn this morning?"

"She should be along soon. She stopped off to talk to Jason as we passed him."

"And you didn't?"

"I thought they could use a bit of alone time," I giggled.

"Oh?"

"I'll let Caitlyn tell you."

As if on cue Caitlyn came in the door, "tell her what?"

"Why you could use a bit of alone time with Jason."

Connie noticed Caitlyn flush a light shade of pink.

"Oh. He asked me to be his girlfriend."

"No wonder he forgot to stop by last night," Connie smiled. "Congratulations Caitlyn."

"Thanks."

"What was he stopping by for?" Mitchie asked curiously.

"Just some recipies he wanted to send to his mom," Connie shrugged. "Apparently he loved dinner the other night."

"Well maybe Caitlyn here can make it for him," Mitchie giggled, nudging Caitlyn.

"Oh shut it," she responded angrily. The effect was lost though as a small grin broke through.

"You guys are so cute!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"What about you and Nate then?" Cailtyn asked, turning the tables around on her.

"There's nothing between him and me," Mitchie stated simply.

"Oh please," Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "I saw you guys flirting nearly the whole day yesterday."

"Oh?" Connie added, far more interested now. "How did this come about?"

"Nothing's come about mom," Mitchie sighed. "Caitlyn's delusional to think otherwise. We just goof around. That's all. There's no flirting going on."

"Oh? So all the teasing and chasing isn't flirting?" Caitlyn asked, sounding like she was really thinking if over.

"Nope."

"And here I thought Jason had been flirting," she pouted.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "You and I both know Jason was flirting."

"How? By chasing me around and all that?" Caitlyn smirked.

"Yes," Mitchie nodded reluctantly.

"Oh, so chasing each other around is only flirting when it's _not_ you and Nate?"

"Right!"

"Whatever you say Mitchie," Caitlyn rolled her eyes again. The three fell silent as they finished breakfast.

Mitchie was a little bothered to look back and realize she _had_ been flirting with Nate yesterday. It wasn't intentional. Goodness she hoped he didn't think she liked him now! She was just messing around and having fun. She hadn't thought it was flirting, hadn't _meant_it to be flirting. This would totally screw up things if he thought she did. He'd probably get mad and find a way to use this against her. Then between him and Shane there'd be no hope for her to get friends again. She was confident enough in the fact that Jason and Caitlyn wouldn't go anywhere at least.

Mitchie was really happy for Jason and Caitlyn. She had thought they got along surprisingly well. And that did explain the irrational dislike Caitlyn held for Alicia. Sure, Mitchie didn't like Alicia either, but she'd given her a chance before deciding so. Caitlyn didn't like her from the get-go. Alicia was her competition.

As happy as she was though, Mitchie couldn't help but feel the slightest bit jealous. Why did they get to be happy and together when she was still miserable inside, trying in vain to fight of thoughts of Shane? It didn't seem fair and it made her envious. She felt terrible about it because they were her best friends, but the emotion was still there. At first she was appalled with herself to find she was jealous of Caitlyn. She thought she unknowingly had developed a thing for Jason. She was extra relieved when she realized she was jealous of Jason also. She _knew _she hadn't developed a crush on Caitlyn. That just meant she was jealous of the pair, not the individual.

Caitlyn had gotten the thing Mitchie had previously, and currently if she were honest, wanted. She had gotten a boyfriend. She had liked a boy and he liked her back. Mitchie had liked a boy and he hates her. He blames her for everything that went wrong. It wasn't fair. All she did was tell a little lie to a completely different person. How had it even gotten back to Shane in the first place?

_Shane_. He was pretty cruel to her. He made her so upset she'd cry and he made her so angry she'd yell. And still, she couldn't think of any boy she liked _more _then Shane. When she couldn't stop her thoughts from going to him she found herself justifying his actions. For every wrong he'd done her she'd already forgiven him. She'd come up with all the possible reasons she could to forgive a person. She just knew that if Jason and Nate were her friends Shane was bound to see what she really was eventually. And when that time comes Mitchie was ready to smile and say 'I knew you'd come around.'

She couldn't wait to just get back to the Shane she'd been spending her time with. The one who'd always be able to make her smile. He was fun, someone she had been able to joke around with. She got to be herself and not have to worry what he thought. She knew he wouldn't care if she was really a big dork on the inside or not. Not that her other friends cared, but it was different with Shane. He made her feel different.

Mitchie looked over to Caitlyn then, noticing the smile as she finished cleaning up her mess and got ready to go meet Jason. Mitchie told her she'd be there in a minute and watched her go. She mused that Caitlyn must already really like Jason, her eyes lit up when she saw him. It was like nothing could bring her more joy then getting to eat breakfast with Jason. She looked completely at ease. _That_ was how Shane had made her feel.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't think this is going to be too much longer. I'm going to jump some time and then it'll nearly be over unless, of course, I get some stroke of genius for an idea to keep this story going. I'd be open to suggestions, but if not I'll have a lot of one-shots that'll be coming out if you'd want to read them! I've been toying with the idea of doing the challenge LaPaige has set for herself. She seems to be enjoying it and I know most of the categories. And there's been talk of co-writing a story with her too! We've been trying to decide some of the basics for it.


	12. Baby Steps of Progress

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry again for the delayed update. I was determined to finish the _Twilight_ saga. It took a week and three days, but I did it! In doing so though I haven't worked on my own updates or replied to most of the reviews that you awesome people left me. Those replies _are _coming. Anyway, I wrote this while it was slow at work and I didn't feel like doing any actual work. I'll try to be updating a few other things over the next couple days as well. Thanks for the patience!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters or places you recognize from Camp Rock. Their characters may be tweaked a bit, but hopefully not too much. I don't own any songs used during any chapters throughout this fic. The title and artist will be listed at the end of any chapter including a song.

* * *

The week flew by with out incident, which relieved everybody. Mitchie, Jason and Caitlyn had finished their song and were going to perform it tonight. They were really excited, but Jason was over the top.

"This is going to be so awesome!"

Mitchie and Caitlyn rolled their eyes lovingly. So far this was going to be amazing, cool and incredible. Now awesome too.

"We know Jase, we're excited too," Caitlyn said for the third time.

"I know! This is going ot be so sweet though! Just think, we get to perform together!"

"We know Jason," Mitchie smiled.

"You don't get it though; I never get to perform without Shane and Nate! This is gonna rock!"

Mitchie and Caitlyn finally gave in to the excitement and the three chattered away until it was time to go up on stage.

"Good luck!" Caitlyn called over her shoulder as she rushed to her spot.

Mitchie took a deep breath as she went to her spot on stage. She was nervous, but Jason and Caitlyn had faith in her. She knew she'd be okay.

When the music started she began to tap her heel along with the beat, letting herself relax into the familiar rhythm. It didn't take long for her to really get into it and soon she was dancing around and goofing off with Jason and Caitlyn. She had always had fun singing this with them in private, but with the whole audience seemingly enjoying themselves her adrenaline was rising. Next thing she knew she was losing herself in the music.

"_It won't be long till the summer's gone  
__Get your party on, so sing along"_

By the time they finished Mitchie was breathing heavily but there was no hope of wiping the smile off her face.

"That was so awesome!" Jason said as they ran off the stage. "You did great Mitchie!"

"Thanks, that was so fun," she smiled. "You guys were both great too."

"Good job guys!" Nate called as he made his way to them. "That was fantastic! I will say though, it was a little weird to see Jason up there with out us."

"That's what he thought!" Mitchie laughed.

"Congratulations guys, you did really well," came stiffly from behind Nate.

"Th-thanks Shane," Mitchie mumbled. This was the first time he'd spoken to her since the night of the big fight in class.

"Thanks," Cailtyn echoed grudgingly. She didn't want to be nice to Shane if she didn't have to be.

"Yeah, thanks buddy!" Jason said excitedly. "I was hoping you guys would like it. You know your opinion matters," he glanced at Mitchie before adding, "on most things."

Nobody missed Jason's glance and Shane's answering stare. An uncomfortable silence ensued as Shane continued to just look at her. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he never opened his mouth.

Mitchie was holding her breath, just waiting for something to happen. When Shane finally looked away and muttered he'd see the guys in the cabin later she exhaled with evident relief.

"Well that was weird," Caitlyn said slowly, stating everyone's thoughts.

"I know, he usually just pretends I'm not here," Mitchie added on.

"The guy's a mystery," Nate shrugged. "Now can we get back to that song you wrote?"

"Always music with you," Mitchie teased.

"Music is love," Nate said seriously before cracking a grin and erupting in laughter with the others.

* * *

Shane hurried back to his cabin. He was mad at himself. He had wanted to compliment Mitchie on her voice and only just stopped himself. He was still mad at her; he didn't want to be nice to her. Her voice though, it was so good. He could have sworn he'd heard it before, but he couldn't recall when or how. She'd never sung in front of him. To be honest, he wasn't really expecting her to have much talent. Not only was her voice great but she helped write the song too. That made him even madder. He didn't want her to be good. If she were good he'd be forced to gain respect for her. He just wanted to stay angry with her. Why did this have to be so complicated?

"Sorry," he muttered as he ran into someone, not bothering to look and see who it was or if they were okay. He reached his cabin quickly and went straight to his bed to lie down and think things over.

He hadn't thought about Mitchie's possible talent at all this summer and now the subject was forced to the front of his mind. He wasn't sure why he had never asked her to sing or play for him. Music was usually in the forefront of his mind. It was his hobby, his job. When he was with her he had just wanted to have fun. He knows if he had first heard her sing, with out the anger in the way, he would have loved her voice. She had a lot of power behind it. And he couldn't help but think it was oddly familiar. He just couldn't place where from.

"Who is it?" he asked reluctantly when he heard a knock on the door.

"Um, Alicia," was the hesitant response.

"Alicia?" Shane asked, moving to the door. "You that girl that hangs out with Jason and them?"

"Yeah, but I was wondering if you were okay. You looked a upset when you nearly knocked me over a few minutes ago."

"Oh," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Sorry about that. I was in a hurry."

"To just sit here?"

"No, not to just sit here. I'm thinking."

"About what?"

"That's not really your concern."

"I'm just trying to be helpful."

"Sorry," Shane sighed. "It's not something I want to talk about though."

"Oh. Alright."

"So, bye," Shane said when she just stood there staring at him.

"Oh, yeah, bye! See you around."

Shane watched as she disappeared from sight. There was something about her that he didn't like much. He recalled Nate mentioning he didn't like her much either and wondered what Mitchie and Caitlyn thought of her. Obviously Jason liked her if he hung around with her. Then again, Shane couldn't remember seeing her with them much this week. He assumed that had to do with the new relationship between Jason and Caitlyn.

He still couldn't get over that one. Caitlyn. Jason was dating Caitlyn. He guessed she wasn't that bad. Well, really, he didn't have any problem with her until battle lines were drawn with the Mitchie thing. If you weren't on Mitchie's side, you weren't on Cailtyn's. And if you weren't on Cailtyn's you didn't want to come across her. That girl could hold a grudge.

* * *

**A/N:**Eh, it's shorter, but that's it for this chapter. The song they sang was Party by Demi Lovato. It's on one of my mixed CDs at work so it's been stuck in my head.


	13. More Than Friends?

**A/N:** Between going oneshot crazy and simply getting stuck this took me longer then I wanted to finish. LaPaige is currently my saviour. Without her, I'd probably still be stuck on this chapter right now. I was having all sorts of problems working it out the way I wanted to. And she helped me when we were instant messaging a few nights ago. And then I just proceeded to slack off, but it's here now! So thank you a _ton _Paige (and I'm loving McFly still :P)!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters or places you recognize from Camp Rock. Their characters may be tweaked a bit, but hopefully not too much. I don't own any songs used during any chapters throughout this fic. The title and artist will be listed at the end of any chapter including a song.

* * *

"You don't know what you're missing Mitchie!" Caitlyn laughed. "It's the best means of transportation!"

"I like my feet just fine thanks," Mitchie grinned back.

"I don't mind Mitch," Nate added on, laughing at his friends.

"Piggy backs aren't my strong point," Mitchie declined.

"Aw come on, I won't let you fall," he said.

Mitchie almost agreed at the sincerity in his voice. But then she remembered this was one of those things Caitlyn would consider flirting. And she didn't want to flirt with Nate. She'd been very careful of her actions around him since Caitlyn brought it up earlier in the week. Matter of fact, she still had to have that talk with him.

"Nate," she said putting her hand on his arm to stop him. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Mitch, what's up?" he asked curiously.

"Hold on," she turned to the curious looking Caitlyn, perched on Jason's back. "Go ahead! We'll catch up in a minute!"

"Don't be too long!" Caitlyn laughed as Jason took to running.

She turned back to Nate to see him looking at her worriedly.

"Is something wrong Mitchie?" he asked concerned. "Are people bullying you again? I thought they'd backed off a bit with me and Jason around."

"No, no, it's not that," she said quickly. "I wanted to talk to you about, well, us."

"Oh," he said slowly.

"You know, don't you, that I like Shane, even if he is being a jerk right now?"

"I figured yeah," he nodded.

"So, by default, you know I don't like you that way right?" she asked nervously. "Nothing more then a friend."

"That why you've been acting so cautious around me?" he raised an eyebrow.

Mitchie nodded, embarrassed that he'd noticed.

"Don't worry Mitch," he laughed. "I've got my eye on a few girls, but you're not one of them."

"Oh thank goodness," she sighed. "Caitlyn said we were flirting pretty bad the other day and I was afraid that you liked me. I wasn't trying to flirt with you I you thought I was. I thought we were all just having fun you know? Running around in the rain, goofing off."

"I know," he chuckled. "It all depends on whose eyes you look through. Caitlyn might have thought we were flirting, but I agree, we were just having fun."

Mitchie nodded. "Just because they ended up dating doesn't mean we have too."

"Right, because you like Shane and I like other people."

"So you said. A _few_ girls huh?" she asked, her voice turning teasing as the relief she'd been waiting for all week finally washed over her.

"Nope! I'm not even getting into this conversation!" he shook his head walking away.

"Come on Nate!" she followed behind him eagerly. "Who? I won't tell anyone."

"Not happening," he said firmly.

"I'll get it from you eventually," Mitchie said confidently.

"We'll see when _that_ day comes," Nate said not believing her. "In the mean time," he grinned, "you up for that piggy back ride now?"

"Sure," she smiled, climbing on his back.

* * *

"Slow down Jase!" Caitlyn shrieked through her laughter. "We're gonna fall!"

"I wouldn't let ya fall," he said, slowing his pace anyway.

"Accidents happen."

"Don't worry! I'm accident proof!" he said proudly. "It's been years since-"

Before he could finish his sentence he tripped over an unseen over sized root and the pair went sprawling to the ground.

"I fell," he finished his sentence.

Caitlyn was positively cracking up. She rolled off his back, and had to clutch her stomach she was laughing so hard.

"You think it's funny?" Jason asked, the hints of a smirk forming on his lips. "I'll give you something to laugh about."

Before she could even register his intentions, let alone move, Jason had her pinned down and was tickling any available part of her body.

"Ah! Jason!" she squealed, trying and failing to squirm out from under him. "Stop! No! Jason! I'm too ticklish!"

It took a good three minutes before he finally relented. Leaning down to plant a quick kiss on her forehead he rolled to the side, lying on his back beside her. Neither really cared they were lying in the middle of the dirty path. They were silent for several long moments.

"Hey Caitlyn," Jason suddenly said.

"Yeah Jase?"

"Do you think things will work out for Mitchie?"

"In which way?"

"With Shane," he answered.

"Honestly, I have no clue. We haven't actually talked about it. I'm not sure what's going on in her or Shane's heads. Besides, don't you think she likes Nate?"

"Nate?" Jason repeated surprised. The thought had never occurred to him.

"Well yeah, they flirt all the time. And she's back there talking to him. It's possible."

"No," Jason shook his head. "Not Nate. I know it."

Caitlyn felt oddly uncomfortable talking about Mitchie with Jason. He was always bringing her up. Caitlyn couldn't help but wonder sometimes if maybe Jason liked her. If she were to be honest with herself she would think that yes, he did. The only thing to show that he wouldn't feel like that about Mitchie was the fact that he was her boyfriend and not Mitchie's. _Then again_, she thought, _that's only because of Alicia_. Caitlyn frowned as the thought shoved its way into her head. She had been trying to avoid that train of thought, but it was rearing its ugly head now. She wasn't sure if Jason liked her. Sometimes she thought he liked Mitchie and was only dating Caitlyn because Mitchie was infatuated with Shane and he needed to date someone to not have to worry about Alicia. He'd never said he'd liked her or anything. He said he didn't like lying and then asked her to be his girlfriend. While she was enjoying the moment she didn't take the time to realize he probably didn't like her. It was hard. He treated her just like he treated Mitchie, sometimes he treated Mitchie better even.

"Jason?" she asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Do you like Mitchie?"

"Are you kidding me?" he said like his answer should be obvious. "Of course I do! I love her!"

Caitlyn realized he didn't understand in which way she was asking, but the answer stung all the same.

"No Jase," she shook her head. "Do you like her as more then just a friend?"

"Well she's become one of my best friends," he said uncertainly.

"And more then best friends?" Caitlyn went on.

"Um, I guess I kind of care about her like a sister."

Caitlyn sighed. The only thoughts Jason were reassuring were the ones she didn't want to be true.

"Jason," she tried again, sitting up this time. "If Mitchie was there when you asked me to be your girlfriend, would you have still asked me?"

"No," he shook his head.

"Oh," she said quietly.

"I've never really thought that was the kind of moment I'd want other people to see."

"What?" Caitlyn asked, confused by his elaboration.

"Well, it's one of those things you remember you know? Months from now, when looking back at our relationship, I'll remember when I asked you to be my girlfriend. And I won't want to remember anyone else there."

"So you only wouldn't have asked because you wouldn't have wanted Mitchie to be there?" Caitlyn asked, trying not to get her hopes up.

"Right," he nodded.

"You wouldn't have wanted to ask Mitchie?" she asked to clarify.

"Mitchie? What? No. I love Mitchie, but not like that. I don't like her the way I like you."

"And how do you like me?" she asked, her insides fluttering.

"I like you like my girlfriend," he said obviously.

"You really like me?"

"Of course," he said, his eyebrows knitting together. "Why would I ask you to be my girlfriend if I didn't like you?"

"To get Alicia off your back," she mumbled, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks.

"I never had a problem with Alicia," he shrugged. It was several long moments later when Jason realized what she must have thought. "You didn't think I was just using you did you? You knew I liked you right?"

"No, I didn't know," she said softly.

"How could you not know?"

"You never said…"

"Oh Caitlyn, I had to have said."

"You didn't trust me."

"I'm sorry," he pouted. "I thought I had. Come here Caitlyn."

She slowly lay back down, resting her head on his chest as his arm wrapped around her, holding her to him tightly.

"I think you're wonderful Caitlyn," he whispered to her. "You're beautiful. You're talented. You're nice. You're strong. You're wonderful."

Caitlyn smiled and snuggled in to his chest more, finally feeling reassured.

That's how Nate and Mitchie found them several minutes later. The pair had come galloping along the dimly lit path, much like Jason and Cailtyn had. Mitchie was shrieking to slow down well Nate laughed at her worries. Caitlyn knew they probably wouldn't have fallen over if they could have seen them lying there. As it was though, the trees did an excellent job of blocking out most of the light the moon and stars provided and the pair was hard to see. As soon as Nate's feet came across them he tripped, falling face first into the path like Jason had not too long before. Caitlyn and Jason began cracking up instantly, relieved they weren't the only ones to fall and they didn't miss the sight of it happening.

"Ow! I told you we'd fall," Mitchie muttered, moving off of his back and sitting up.

"It's not my fault these idiots were laying in the middle of the path. Who does that?"

"Don't blame them! If you weren't running we wouldn't have had this problem."

"Oh please guys," Caitlyn interjected. "That's seriously not something to fight over. You're both alright right?"

Nate checked himself over before nodding. Mitch on the other hand glared at Nate as she took in the 3-inch cut running up her arm.

"What the heck did you land on?" Nate asked incredulously, looking around. "There's no way that cut was just from hitting the ground."

Sure enough Nate found a pointy rock right where they'd landed.

"I still don't think that cut could be from that," he shook his head.

"Well either way it's from falling," Mitchie snapped, angry that she was bleeding. "It's not like I had it before."

"Sorry," Nate muttered, looking down.

"Want to go get that cleaned up?" Jason asked. "Me and Caitlyn can take you to the nurse's cabin."

"I'll be fine on my own thanks," she muttered, getting up and walking away.

"Okay," Caitlyn said slowly after watching her go. "Did anyone else think that was totally awkward?"

Jason and Nate both nodded.

"We were getting along just fine, joking and everything," Nate shook his head.

"I guess she doesn't do well with pain."

"I guess not," Nate shrugged.

"I'll check on her when she makes it back to the cabin."

"So," Nate asked slowly. "What exactly were you two doing laying in the middle of the path anyway?"

* * *

Mitchie was muttering angrily as she made her way to the nurse's cabin. She realized she was probably over reacting, but she hated blood. It was not her strong point. She sighed and realized she'd have to apologize to all three of them, but was still angry. Nate was right, who the heck lies in the middle of a dark path at night? Her friends could be peculiar.

"Oh, hi Mitchie."

She looked up to find Alicia walking towards her. She wondered where she could have been coming from, she thought everyone was still back at the fire.

"Hey Alicia," she smiled half-heartily. "What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she raised an eyebrow in response.

"On the way to the nurse," she said holding up her arm as proof. "Nate was giving me a piggy back and he tripped over Cait and Jase."

"How did he manage that?"

"They were laying in the middle of the path."

"Who does that?"

"That's what Nate said," Mitchie laughed lightly. "So what were you doing out here? I thought everyone was back there still."

"Oh," she smiled lightly. "I got cold and came back for my jacket. Then I ran in to Shane and we were talking at his cabin."

"Oh," was all Mitchie could say.

"Yeah," she smiled bigger. "He was upset about something so I asked him what was wrong."

"I see," Mitchie nodded. "Um, if you'll excuse me, I really have to get to the nurse to get this taken care of."

"Oh of course! See you later Mitchie."

Mitchie could have sworn she saw a smirk on Alicia's face, but it was so brief she couldn't be positive.

"Bye," she muttered as she quickly walked away.

What the heck was Alicia doing talking to Shane? Even more, what the heck was Shane doing talking to Alicia? That's not supposed to happen. Shane's supposed to be realizing Mitch is who he wanted to be talking to. Not Alicia. And Mitchie had been thinking she was making progress after her performance! Why did everything have to be so difficult all the time?


	14. Breakthrough at the Nurse's Cabin

**A/N: **Look! Two days in a row! It's been a while since I had the time to do that. How many of you are as surprised as I am that I managed it? I've got a pretty set plan for the next several chapters. So hopefully I can get them typed up and posted regularly. And this is probably going to be a little longer then I planned. I had some new ideas.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters or places you recognize from Camp Rock. Their characters may be tweaked a bit, but hopefully not too much. I don't own any songs used during any chapters throughout this fic. The title and artist will be listed at the end of any chapter including a song.

* * *

Shane was surprised when he saw Nate coming in to the cabin not long after he'd arrived.

"What are you doing back so early?" he asked.

"Mitchie's at the nurse and I didn't want to hang with Jason and Caitlyn," Nate shrugged. "They're all lovey-dovey all of a sudden."

"What's she doing at the nurse?" he asked automatically. He regretted it instantly, but it was too late to take it back now.

"I was giving her a piggy back ride and I tripped over Jason and Caitlyn. I still don't know what they were doing laying in the middle of the path, they just laughed when I asked them," he shook his head. "Anyway, she got cut on something and she was bleeding. So she snapped at me and stormed off to the nurse. Not really sure what happened there either. We were fine one minute then a little cut and bam!"

"She doesn't like blood. She wouldn't be happy if you made her bleed."

"Oh?" Nate raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

Shane rolled his eyes. "I was friends with her at one point you know."

"You admit to it now?" Nate asked feigning shock.

"Shove it," Shane muttered, getting up and heading to the door.

"Where you going?"

"For a walk."

"Uh huh. Sure."

Shane didn't answer, he just left. Part of him, a small part of him, had an urge to go to the nurse and check on Mitchie so he headed that way. He knew how much she hated blood, especially when it was her own. He was actually surprised Nate hadn't gone with her. Who the heck lets her take off in the middle of the night by herself? The other part of him was screaming at him to head away from the nurse's cabin. He ignored that part though and climbed the steps and, with a quick knock, pushed the door open.

"Oh Shane! What can I do for you this evening?" the nurse, Miss Hall, asked as soon as the door shut behind him. He noticed it was only him and Mitchie in there with her and suddenly realized he didn't want to be there. He had to get out quick.

"Just got a bit of a head ache," he smiled lightly. "Was hoping I could get some medicine."

"Absolutely," she smiled back brightly. "You just sit here and I'll be back in a minute," she said gesturing to the chair next to Mitchie. Great. "And you," she turned to Mitchie, "just keep that cloth on there until I get back."

Mitchie nodded and Miss Hall left the room.

"So what happened to you?" Shane found himself asking. She looked up startled but answered.

"Nate and me tripped and I cut my arm."

Shane noticed she didn't mention the piggy back ride.

"Bleeding?" he asked as if he didn't know.

She nodded grimly.

"Yeah. Nate didn't even have a scratch. It's absolutely not fair."

Shane couldn't help but chuckle a bit at her answer.

"Just shove him in the lake tomorrow and justice will be served," he grinned lightly. "He'll hate that as much as you hate blood."

Mitchie laughed. "I couldn't do that!"

"I'll do it then. It'll be my pleasure," he grinned bigger, thinking of the chance to shove Nate off the dock.

"Alright, here you go Shane. These are the night time ones so they'll help you sleep through the headache too."

"Thanks Miss Hall," he reached out to take them with a grateful smile, having no real intention of taking medicine he didn't need. "I'll just take them when I get back to the cabin then."

Miss Hall frowned but nodded. "Just don't loose them."

"I won't. Goodnight Miss Hall," he smiled, muttered a brief, "Mitchie," and was on his way again, breathing a sigh of relief once away from the cabin.

Had he just been nice to Mitchie? Did he just joke with her? And did he offer to get justice for her blood? What the heck just happened to him in there? Apparently being around Mitchie wasn't a good idea if he was going to just start forgiving her and being nice for no reason. Of course, he did think it was nice to make her smile again, and laugh.

* * *

What the heck just happened? Was Shane being nice to me again? This was too much. This day was too much. First he compliments me, and then he's talking to Alicia, now he's joking with me again. And tomorrow, she knew, he'd probably be back to ignoring her. She needed to talk to someone about this. Once she was all cleaned up she headed to Shane's cabin, hoping he'd have taken his medicine and was in bed already. She knocked softly on the door.

"Hey, whats up?" Nate, clad in a tank top and pajama pants answered the door. "You alright?"

"Fine," she nodded. "I'm here for two things. One, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I really just hate blood," she explained.

"It's alright, Shane told me that already."

"Shane did? So he is here then," she lowered her voice, thinking he was sleeping.

"No," Nate shook his head. "He was here when I got back, but he left."

"Oh," Mitchie said surprised. "I thought he'd be in bed."

"Why would you think that? It's still pretty early."

"Well he said he had a headache."

"Wait, what?" Nate asked confused.

"He came to the nurse's while I was with Miss Hall and asked for medicine for a head ache. And she gave him some for night time to help him sleep. And why are you smirking like that?" she asked as a smirk crept up his face.

"No reason," Nate shook his head, smirk firmly in place.

"What aren't you telling me?" she accused.

"It's not important."

"Maybe I will take him up on his offer," Mitchie muttered to herself.

"What was that?" he asked leaning closer. "Who on what offer?"

"Nothing. Is Jason here? I needed to talk to him."

"No, I left him with Caitlyn back up the path. They're probably still laying there tripping everybody."

"Well, when he comes back can you tell him I need to talk to him? It's important. Have him text me or something."

"Sure thing Mitchie. You headed back to your cabin now?"

"No," she shook her head. "I think I'm going to see if I can get my mom to make me some hot chocolate. With this cut she probably will."

"It's summer and you need hot chocolate?"

"It gets cold at night here," she defended. "Besides, my mom makes great hot chocolate."

Nate shook his head and laughed. "Good night Mitchie."

"Night Nate! See you in the morning."

* * *

Nearly having tripped three other sets of people Jason and Caitlyn finally decided to get off the ground.

"Let's go to the docks," Caitlyn suggested, not ready to go back to her cabin and leave Jason yet. Jason nodded and, grabbing her hand, they headed to the docks in a comfortable silence.

"Jason?" Caitlyn spoke up once they were settled near the water. "Earlier you said months from now when you looked back at our relationship. Does that mean you want our relationship to last months?"

"Much more then months," he nodded happily.

Caitlyn smiled. "You're really something you know Jason."

"Thanks!" he said proudly.

She chuckled. "I'm really glad Mitchie gave you a chance that day."

"Me too," he said seriously. "You made me want to run and hide."

Caitlyn laughed. She probably was a little mean, but she was just looking out for Mitchie.

"I was just looking out for her!" she defended. "I'm glad neither of you listened to me though."

"Why?"

"Because then she wouldn't have become your friend. And you wouldn't be here. And I wouldn't have gotten to know you. And I never would have liked you like I do."

"And how do you like me?" he raised an eyebrow, throwing her earlier questioning back at her.

"You have no idea," she sighed happily.

"I've got time to hear your ideas," he grinned, putting his arm around her and pulling her closer to his side.

Caitlyn went on to tell him all the things she liked about him. His overly friendly personality, his innocent outlook on life, his dedication to his music and friends both, the way he clearly thought highly of his family. She basically pointed out every good thing she'd notice about Jason from the moment she met him.

Jason was grinning like a fool when she finished. He turned her to face him, looking down in to her eyes.

"You're incredible Caitlyn," he whispered. She flushed lightly. He pulled her gently closer, his hair brushing her forehead lightly as he leaned down towards her. With a smile she tilted her head back and reached up on her tiptoes, meeting him halfway in a soft kiss. It was a sweet kiss, gentle and innocent, but it was better then anything Caitlyn ever could have expected. They pulled back and smiled at each other before leaning back in for a deeper kiss.

* * *

Nate was off in his own humorous little world after Mitchie left his cabin. He knew Shane would've gone to the nurse's. And he knew he didn't have a head ache. Try as he might, Shane wasn't fooling him. He was coming back around to Mitchie faster then he wanted. He wondered what Mitchie had to talk to Jason about. Probably something to do with Shane he knew. He wondered why he wasn't good enough to talk to but brushed the thought aside quickly. Jason was her confidant, Jason befriended her when no one else, himself included, would. He didn't understand though why she wouldn't go to Caitlyn. Caitlyn stuck by her all this time and even before Shane was a jerk to her. Nate stopped his thoughts when the door opened. He looked up to see Shane and smirked.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine," Shane said slowly.

"Oh, so the headache went away? That's good," Nate nodded.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Shane said stiffly.

"Your head ache. You know, the one you had to go to the nurse for? The one she gave you medicine for that would help you sleep?"

"Where would you get an idea like that?" Shane scoffed.

"Mitchie stopped by," Nate said innocently.

"Oh."

"She was under the impression you'd be in bed with a head ache. Said you stopped by to get some medicine from Miss Hall. And then she said… hey, did you offer her something?"

"Oh yeah," he scoffed. "Because I offer her stuff all the time. If she told you that she's crazy."

"No, not really. But she said maybe she'd take him up on his offer and I didn't know what she was talking about. I asked her what she meant but she wouldn't tell me. Probably because I wouldn't tell her why I was smirking at her."

"Ahh," Shane said like he suddenly understood. "I did offer her something. I hope she does take me up on it. It'll be great."

Nate was sure he didn't like the grin splitting across Shane's face. Before he could ask though a whistling Jason was walking through the door.

"Hey guys!" he grinned. "How you doing?"

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Shane asked.

"Just had a good time with Caitlyn is all."

"At least you finally left the path. Be honest, did you trip anyone else? Or were me and Mitchie the only ones?"

"We almost got a few, but you're the only ones that went down," Jason laughed. Shane joined in with him.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Laugh it up," Nate muttered. "I'm going to bed. Oh, Mitchie stopped by looking for you Jase. She needed to talk about something," he shot a quick look to Shane. "She wanted to know if you could text her or whatever."

"Thanks Nate."

* * *

**A/N:** I was going to put them talking in this chapter, but I'm pretty sure it'll turn out a lot longer then I think it will so I thought I'd stop here.


	15. Late Night Talks and Nightmares

**A/N:** You should never listen to anything I say about updating. I can't ever promise an update because they never come when I think they will. Sorry about the wait, and sorry this chapter is kind of weird (the Shane part). This story is clearly going to be longer than I anticipated. I thought it'd be done by now. I've got a bunch in store still. So yeah. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any characters or places you recognize from Camp Rock. Their characters may be tweaked a bit, but hopefully not too much. I don't own any songs used during any chapters throughout this fic. The title and artist will be listed at the end of any chapter including a song.

_

* * *

_

_Hey Mitch, Nate said you needed to talk?  
Jason_

_Yeah, you going_ _to bed or you got time to talk tonight? I can wait till tomorrow if you want.  
Mitchie_

_Always got time for you. :D  
__Jason_

_You're sweet. Do you want to meet me in the kitchens? My mom was making me a hot chocolate and I could have her whip one up for you too.  
__Mitchie_

_With whipped cream?  
__Jason_

_If you want it!  
__Mitchie_

_I'll be there! :D  
__Jason_

Mitchie laughed lightly once she put her phone down. "Hey mom, can you make another? With whipped cream?"

"Jason or Caitlyn?" she asked knowingly.

"Jason," she smiled back.

"Does this mean I'm being booted out once I've served my purpose?" she raised an eyebrow.

"No," Mitchie shook her head quickly. "You can stay if you'd like."

"It's fine honey," Connie laughed lightly. "I've got to go call your dad and get to bed soon anyway. And don't you stay up late either."

"I know mom. And tell dad I said hi and I love him okay?"

"Will do sweetie."

A few more minutes later and Jason had arrived and, after a brief conversation and the same warnings not to be up late, Connie had left them alone for the night.

"So what's up Mitchie? Shane again?"

She nodded and sighed. "Where do I begin?"

"The start."

Laughing lightly she started with where she left Jason. "First, sorry I snapped earlier with you guys. I don't do well with blood."

"Not a problem."

"Well, after I left to go to the nurse's I ran into Alicia. She said she'd been talking with Shane. I don't know, I guess he was upset or something and she asked him about it and she hung out at your guys' cabin talking to him." She paused not really sure where she'd planned to go with this one. "I guess I just – you know, earlier in the summer he would have talked to me about his problems. He would have come and told me what made him upset. Not Alicia. And I just don't know, _don't get_, well, why the heck is he talking to her? Of all the people he could talk to why'd he pick her?"

"Mitchie!" Jason cut into her ramblings. She looked up curiously and could tell that wasn't the first time he'd said her name.

"Sorry Jason," she mumbled, blushing lightly.

He shook his head at her, taking a sip of his cocoa before talking. "So you're basically jealous then?"

"What? Jealous? Of Alicia? Pssh, no way!"

"Right," Jason nodded. "And the real answer is?"

"A little," she said quietly after a moment.

He chuckled lightly. "It's okay to be jealous you know. There's nothing wrong with it. Actually, it's probably a good thing."

"A good thing?" she asked confused. "How is it good to be jealous? What would be good is if there wasn't anything to be jealous of. If this fight never happened. And if Alicia never came into the picture."

"Can't change the past," Jason shrugged.

"I know," she grumbled out in response. They were silent for several minutes, both sipping on their cocoa like it was something that took all their concentration. Mitchie wasn't sure what to say next. She wanted to tell him about the visit in the nurse's office and about that obnoxious smirk that Nate had when she told him about it. She hated laying everything on Jason though. She wanted to do something for him. He never had anything to complain about. She had to finish that birdhouse in the morning. It was basically done.

"You know what I think?" Jason asked suddenly, breaking the silence. She looked up from her mug, waiting for him to continue. "Shane complimented you today for singing. He also didn't tense up when Nate mentioned you eariler. He's coming around like you've been waiting for. If it takes Alicia for him to come around… well, then that's what it takes."

"He talked to me you know," she said in response to his theory.

He looked surprised. "When?"

"When I was at the nurse. He made me laugh," she smiled fondly. "He said he'd throw Nate in the lake for me to get justice for my cut."

"Wow," Jason said looking impressed. "I wonder what brought that on."

"I don't know, but I might take him up on that offer."

"To throw Nate in the lake? Why?" Jason laughed. Mitchie explained her conversation with Nate, ending with that stupid smirk he wouldn't tell her the cause of. "He must know something."

"You think?" Mitchie said obviously. "I just want to know what."

"I'm sure we can get it out of him."

"Maybe you can. I think he likes annoying me."

"That's alright. Tomorrow you'll have extra help."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"You'll see tomorrow. I'm heading to bed though," he said getting up and rinsing his mug. "Want me to walk you to your cabin before I go?"

"I should be okay on my own," she declined.

"Come on Mitchie," he responded. "It's dark and almost everyone's back in their cabins. Let me just walk you. I'd feel better not leaving you out by yourself."

"Fine," Mitchie said after thinking it over. "You've got to try and see what Nate was smirking about though."

"Deal," he grinned, holding the door open for her and following her out.

* * *

Mitchie woke up and didn't know what to expect to happen today. After last night she was sure anything could happen. She just hoped whatever happened, she could handle it. Too much more back and forth and she was quite certain she'd have a mini breakdown. With a large sigh she got out of bed and, after a lot of persuading, woke Caitlyn. It wasn't long before both girls were ready and headed to the kitchens to start the day.

By the time Mitchie finished her part of preparing breakfast Caitlyn was long gone. Mitchie had been so lost in thought it took her double the time it should have. If it weren't for her mom telling her breakfast would be over before she finished she'd probably still be standing there, staring off in to space while she thought over her visit to the nurses cabin last night. Shane was all she could think about. And it was driving her insane.

"Hey guys," she smiled halfheartedly, slipping in to the seat next to Nate.

"Good morning," they chorused.

Jason smiled. "Feeling any better?"

"A little," she shrugged, grabbing a piece of toast. Jason nodded with a small smile on his face she didn't quite understand. She looked to Caitlyn and Nate to see they were sporting the same smile. "Did I miss something this morning?"

"You missed a lot of somethings this morning," Caitlyn answered unhelpfully. "Maybe if you weren't daydreaming in the kitchens all morning you'd know what's up."

"Oh come on Caitlyn, after the story I told you this morning you really think I can concentrate?"

"Would have been to your benefit," she smiled.

Annoyed, Mitchie devoured the rest of her toast and stood from the table. "I'm heading back to the cabin for a bit before classes. I've got to finish up something."

"Wait Mitch!" Nate called after her. "You need help? I don't want to be stuck with the lovebugs so early in the morning."

"I guess," she sighed and turned back to the door and exited, not bothering to wait for him.

"You seem pretty miserable today," Nate noted tactlessly after he caught up to her.

"I had a weird night."

"No biggie, we'll just have to make sure today's better," he smiled. They walked in silence until they reached Mitchie's cabin. "What are we doing here anyway?"

"I wanted to finish Jason's birdhouse. He asked for it a long time ago now."

"I thought it was done. What else do you need to do?" Nate asked confused.

"I wanted to add a little something to it," she answered, digging around through her stuff until she found her purple sharpie.

"Really Mitchie," he questioned. "Purple?"

"Hey! It's the only color I have dark enough to show good," she defended.

"Oh come on," he rolled his eyes, "that's a bright color. I'm sure most colors would show up."

"Well I'm not chancing it not showing up. Then we'd have to start all over. And do you _want_ to rebuild this whole thing?"

"Purple's a great color."

"Thought so," Mitchie smirked, leaning over to write her little message.

_All you have to do is call and I'll be there.  
__You've got a friend._

"Oh how touching," Nate said with fake emotion in his voice as he read over her shoulder.

Being, for some reason, easily annoyed with Nate today Mitchie put on a fake smile. "Hey Nate, let's go down to the lake after classes today. It's supposed to be pretty nice weather."

"Sure, that sounds fun," Nate smiled.

"Excellent."

* * *

Shane knew today was going to be an interesting day. Since he woke up this morning he'd been sure of three things: he was going to avoid Alicia at all costs, he was going to be civil with Mitchie and he was going to find Nate a girlfriend. He didn't want his life to turn out _anything_ like the one he was living in his dream last night. He wouldn't let it.

_He was in a ball room, a party taking place around him. Everyone was dressed in their best clothes, whatever party it was, it was a very formal occasion. He felt a draft and looked down to realize he was wearing a tank top and boxers with the addition of a bow tie and pair of dress shoes. No one seemed to notice his odd attire. He moved through the room, searching for a familiar face, surely if he was there Jason and Nate would be too. He hadn't made it far before he felt someone tugging his arm. He wasn't sure who the girl was, but whoever it was she wore far too much makeup and too tight of a dress for this affair. After a moment he realized who she was._

"_Alicia?" he asked confused. "What are _you_ doing here?" That finally drew looks from the people around him._

"_What kind of question is that to ask your wife silly," she laughed at him, glancing around at the onlookers and rolling her eyes like it was some big joke._

"_Wife?" Shane squeaked out. "Where's Jason and Nate?" he asked desperately. They could tell him what the heck was going on._

"_Why do you want to see _them_?" she asked, her tone making it clear they weren't on good terms._

_"They're my friends," Shane rolled his eyes this time._

"_Shane, you haven't talked to them in four years. What makes you think they're still your friends? Are you feeling alright?"_

"_Are they here Alicia? It's important," he asked, ignoring her questions, not really sure himself if he was alright or not. He just needed to know what was going on._

"_Of course they are," she sighed. "I think they were last seen at a table near the dance floor."_

"_Great! Gotta go," he said taking off, not sparing her even a glance back. He pushed his way through the crowd, muttering many apologies until he'd broken free and was on the outskirts or the dance floor. He scanned the tables and made a b-line for the one he spotted Nate's head of curls at. "Jason! Nate! I need to talk to you!"_

_They turned to look at him, startled and confused at the sudden interruption. Before long both their faces turned to annoyance. _

"_Go away Shane," Nate said turning back to his date._

"_Guys, come on."_

"_There can't be anything you have to say worth it," Jason shook his head, following Nate's lead and turning away._

"_Nate, Jason, guys, I need you. Come on, we're best friends. Remember?"_

_Nate turned back around angrily. "We're not best friends Shane. Get over it. Go find someone else to help you."_

"_Nate," his date scolded, drawing Shane's attention. "The least you can do is listen to him. If you don't give him a chance you're no better then he is."_

"_Mitchie?" Shane asked, eyes wide._

_"Shane," she nodded. He whipped his head to Jason's date and sure enough there was Caitlyn. _

"_And Caitlyn."_

"_Who else would I be?" she muttered, rolling her eyes._

"_I don't – how – are you guys dating?" he settled on asking, indicating to each couple._

"_What game are you playing at Shane?" Nate eyed him._

"_You know full well we're married," Jason continued. Neither looked amused._

"_You're married too?" Shane asked, breathing deeply. He couldn't handle all this._

"_Shane?" Mitchie asked concerned rising from her seat to grab a hold of his arm. "Are you alright? You look pale."_

_Shane shook his head. "I think I need to sit down."_

"_Here, here, take this chair," she said quickly, ushering him into her recently vacated seat._

_The four of them sat there staring at him. Mitchie looked concerned, Caitlyn looked annoyed, and Nate and Jason simply looked confused. When he calmed his breathing down a bit he looked back up to them._

"_How long have you all been married?"_

"_This is ridiculous Shane!" Nate said angrily._

"_Just answer me. Please."_

"_About three years for Jason and Cait and nearly two for Nate and me," Mitchie answered, taking pity on him._

"_And… how long have I been married?"_

_He saw Mitchie share a look with the others before answering him quietly. "Four years Shane."_

_He nodded. "Right."_

"_Are you feeling okay Shane?" she asked._

"_Yeah, did you hit your head or something?" Caitlyn added._

"_I don't really know," he answered slowly. "I don't even know what's going on."_

"_What do you mean?" Mitchie asked him._

"_I mean, why the hell did I marry _her_? And why aren't we friends anymore? And… and why don't I know the answers to this?"_

"_Shane," Jason said, concern starting to take over him. "What do you mean you don't know any of this?"_

_"I mean I have no fucking clue what's going on in my life!" he snapped, annoyed he wasn't getting his answers. "Yesterday I was at camp, with all of you and suddenly I'm married and I'm not even talking to my best friends. What the fuck happened?"_

"_I'll tell you what happened," Caitlyn glared at him. "You wouldn't forgive Mitchie because you thought she was using you. And you were hella wrong. Then you go and date the fakest bitch to set foot at camp. And you wouldn't even listen to your 'best friends' when they tried telling you she was the one using you. Nope. Instead you fought with them, quit the band, quit the friendship and two months later took off and eloped with her with out telling a soul. That answer your questions?"_

_Shane was shocked. He couldn't have done that. Could he? He looked around at the others faces and knew that was exactly what he'd done. Either that or they were playing a really cruel joke on him. That had to be it. He wouldn't ever ditch his friends. And he'd never marry Alicia, let alone date her. _

"_Very funny Caitlyn," he chuckled. "This is one elaborate joke you guys set up. I almost believed it all."_

"_Shane," Nate frowned, "no one's joking. Now go back to your wife. She's probably looking for you anyway."_

"_Nate," he said, worried again. "You can stop it. I know this isn't real. It's not funny anymore"_

"_Just go Shane," Mitchie shook her head. "I don't know what's up with you, but maybe Alicia can help you figure it out. She's the one who's been in your life for the past four years, not us."_

"_How could you guys not have been in my life?"_

"_You didn't want us," she shook her head. "You didn't even come to our weddings. Now go, before she gets angry with you."_

"_But I-"_

"_Go Shane," she said softly._

_Shane looked at each of them before getting up from the table slowly. They weren't joking. They weren't his friends. He'd married that girl, that stupid, gossipy, annoying girl. What the hell had he been thinking? He blew off his band and friends for her? He didn't even like her! And Mitchie married Nate? What's with that? She wasn't supposed to like Nate. _

"_Shane! Honey!" he heard Alicia call._

_"Shit," he muttered before taking off to hide in a bathroom._

He watched as Nate and Mitchie left the mess hall together while he was filling his plate and was not pleased. He really needed to find out what was up with them. Taking a deep breath he made his way across the mess hall, to a table he hadn't sat at in weeks.

"Hey Jason, Caitlyn. Can I sit here?" he asked as friendly as he could manage, which wasn't too hard if he concentrated on Jason and not Caitlyn's glare.

"Sure buddy," Jason smiled. "The more the merrier."

"Joy," Caitlyn muttered under her breath. Shane chose to ignore it and be nice to her.

"Good morning Caitlyn."

"Good morning," she answered curtly.

"Did you have a good night? I hear you guys were tripping people up last night. Nate wasn't too thrilled."

Shane was relieved when she smirked a bit before answering. "He's just upset he's the only one who fell over us. You'd think he could use his eyes but noooo, he as having too much fun scaring Mitchie by running."

Shane chuckled. "No wonder he fell and she got cut."

"Yeah, no wonder," Caitlyn answered eyeing him. "What brings you to this table anyway? You usually take your breakfast and hide out by yourself."

"What? Can't a guy eat with his friends?"

"If we were friends you could," she shrugged.

"I thought we were best friends?" Jason frowned.

"I meant me and him Jase, not you and him."

"Oh," he nodded happily, going back to his plate.

"About that," Shane sighed. "I'm sick of the drama. I'll try not to fight with you if you try not to fight with me. Deal?"

She eyed him, no doubt trying to find some secret motive. Eventually she sighed in resignation. "Deal, but this doesn't mean we're friends."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he smirked.

"And if you upset Mitchie again I won't hesitate to start another fight."

"Shouldn't be a problem," he shook his head.

"This is great!" Jason beamed. "Now my other best friend and girlfriend are friends too!"

"Jason, we aren't friends, we just aren't fighting."

"You'll be friends eventually. You guys'll get along great. I can see it now."

Shane and Caitlyn both rolled their eyes at each other as Jason went on.

* * *

**A/N:**Okay. The lines she wrote on the birdhouse are from the song "You've Got a Friend". Billy Ray Cyrus sings it, but other people do too. It's also what gave me the basic idea of this story. So yay for that song. :P


	16. Surprise Day

**A/N:**So I checked my stats for this story today – for the first time since before I posted chapter 8 – and was amazed at the stats for this story. Since not everyone reviews I hadn't realized how many people have this on alerts. Seriously, thank you guys so much. Whether you review or not, I'm just shocked by the stat numbers. Thank you. That definitely motivated me to hold off on the fics I'm supposed to be writing for my real-life friends and their amusement and get to work on this chapter. They can wait, but I'd hate to make you wait more!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters or places you recognize from Camp Rock. Their characters may be tweaked a bit, but hopefully not too much. I don't own any songs used during any chapters throughout this fic. The title and artist will be listed at the end of any chapter including a song.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around Shane still hadn't seen Mitchie. He should have expected that as she was in his class right after lunch, but for some reason he thought she'd just pop up out of nowhere. He just wanted to give a try at this being civil thing. They were friends before so he didn't think it'd be hard to be nice, especially when he reminded himself of his little nightmare. If he could be nice in the nurse's cabin he could be nice today. He strode in to lunch, late as usual, determined to get his lunch and sit with his friends today. He grinned as he noticed the four of them chatting happily at their usual table.

"Hey guys," he greeted, sliding into the empty bench between Nate and Mitchie, across from Jason and Caitlyn who choose to share a bench. Jason and Nate greeted him happily; glad their friend was finally coming around. Caitlyn gave a simple "hello" before turning back to her food. Mitchie muttered a "hey", not even daring to look up at him.

"We might be a bit late for class today," Nate informed Shane.

"Why?"

"It's surprise day!" Jason said excitedly.

"It's what?"

"We asked him to come to our cabin quickly," Caitlyn explained. "We have a surprise to give him. And a surprise for Mitchie too. So he dubbed it surprise day. Which I think is fitting. It's already been a surprising morning."

Shane knew from the way she was eyeing him that she was referring to the fact he was at their table for a second time that day, this time with Mitchie present. "Oh. Well how long is it going to take because I had some good plans for my lessons today."

"That all depends on Jason."

"Why me?" he asked.

"Because however you react is going to impact the time we spend there."

"What do you have to give him?" Shane asked.

"We can't say. It's a surprise."

Shane nodded, he'd just find out later from Jason. Caitlyn, Jason and Nate seemingly picked up the conversation he'd interrupted. He noticed Mitchie was still avoiding looking at him and not joining in.

"Hi Mitchie," he said, scooting to her side of the table.

"Hi," she said, looking up to him.

"How are you today?" This wasn't as hard as he'd thought it would be. It was just like in the old days, except now he was distinctly aware of the silence that fell over the rest of the table as they watched the exchange. Shane figured they were waiting for a chance to have to jump in and defend her.

"Alright," she nodded.

"No more blood?" he smiled slightly.

"No," she laughed lightly, holding up her arm. "Blood free today. How's your headache?"

"Oh, uh, gone," he said uncomfortably. He noticed Nate laughing and glared at him.

"He gets on my nerves sometimes," Mitchie mumbled, making Shane laugh.

"Yeah, he has that effect on people."

"I'm going down to the lake with him after classes," Mitchie winked. This time they heard Jason laughing and Shane figured Mitchie'd told him her plan.

"Oh really?" Shane raised a questioning eyebrow. He wondered if she was really planning on pushing him in the lake. "Are you…?" he trailed off, not wanting to say it, but knowing she'd understand.

"Yeah," she grinned. "Unless you want the honors."

"Oh I'd love them."

"You're gonna go to the lake with him now?" Nate frowned.

"Oh no Nate," she grinned. "I'm definitely going with you. Shane and me aren't friends anymore remember?"

Her statement stung Shane before he realized she was right; they weren't friends anymore. He'd made sure that was a well-known fact. But then, why did it hurt so badly when _she_ said it?

"Then what are you talking about?" Nate frowned.

"Don't worry about it," Shane answered. "It's between me and her."

"How is there anything just between you and her? You aren't friends."

"Not so fun when people withhold information from you is it?" Mitchie smirked.

"You're still hung up about that?" Nate asked.

"Still? It was last night Nate. You make it sound like it was months ago."

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes.

"Well," Caitlyn interrupted. "As lovely as this is, what do you say we head back to the cabin and get our surprises handed out so we can maybe make it to class on time?"

Everyone agreed and left Shane sitting alone in the cafeteria. Once they were gone, Shane looked around and noticed Alicia staring at him. He shuttered and quickly stood from the table, disappearing into the kitchen to finish his lunch.

"Can I help you?" Mrs. Torres asked.

"Sorry. I just need a safe place to eat," he responded, moving to the table in the corner. "I'll be out of here before you know it."

"Don't leave a mess behind you," she said, turning back tot he counter she was working on. After a moment she spoke again. "What are you hiding from anyway?"

"Alicia," he answered honestly.

"That girl Mitchie and Caitlyn were friends with?"

"Yeah, that's the one," he nodded. "She keeps trying to talk to me and I don't like her. Then after my dream…" Shane stopped as he realized he was reveling far more information then he wanted to. "Let's just say I don't have any desire to talk to her."

"Oh, does she like you?" she asked curiously.

"I hope not," he grumbled. "It's a possibility though. I mean, not that she knows me, but because I'm famous you know?" She nodded and Shane continued on with his thoughts. "I mean, I think she went for Jason first, because he's a hell of a lot more friendly and trustful then Nate and me, but once Caitlyn and him started dated she wasn't around much. And I heard from Nate that she made several attempts to talk to him after that and he kept brushing her off. And now things with him and Mitchie must have stopped that. So that leaves me. If she thinks she'll make any progress though she's crazy. I don't like her."

"Wait a second. Back up there," she said moving to sit with him. "What things between Nate and Mitchie?"

"They're together aren't they?"

"I don't know," she answered. "I was hoping you'd know something."

"No offense, but why would you think that?" he asked. "You know I haven't been on good terms with Mitchie. And though that's changing now, it's not like I know all the gossip in her life."

"Oh trust me, I know," she said eyeing him in a way that left him decidedly uncomfortable. "But Nate and Jason are both your friends. You would know that kind of thing about them I figured. You knew Jason and Caitlyn were dating and I _know_ you aren't on good terms with her either."

"True," he nodded. "But the guys didn't have to worry about me getting mad if they mentioned Caitlyn, only Mitchie." Shane paused for a second, a thoughtful look taking over his face. "Is it weird to be talking to you about my dislike for your daughter?"

"It's not weird really. You aren't actually bad-mouthing her; that'd be weird and inappropriate. And you don't dislike her Shane. We all know that."

"Well I did. She must have told you some of the things I did."

"Oh she told me alright. I just know that you don't dislike her, never have."

"Then what do you call it?" he challenged. She sighed.

"You're jealous."

"Yeah right. Have you been talking to my uncle?" he raised an eyebrow. What is it with these adults and claiming he was jealous? It was ridiculous.

"I may have talked to him a few times, but I don't need him saying it for me to see it." She paused, an amused smirk pulling at her lips. "I knew from the day Jason showed up you were jealous."

"I never even came around that day! How could you know that?"

She laughed. "I hear you growled when they hugged."

"I did not!" he quickly defended.

"Oh, two very reliable sources tell me otherwise."

"I didn't growl," he said stubbornly. "And I wasn't jealous. I was just angry Jason trusted her. He wouldn't even listen to me, his best friend, when I told him she was bad news and was going to use him."

"And this is where we cross into the weird territory," she sighed.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I'm finished up here anyway. I'll just go."

He stood from the table, clearing his mess up like had been requested. He was just opening the door when she spoke again.

"Mitchie wouldn't use you, or your friends. She _is_ a good girl."

Shane stopped, hand still on the knob. He wanted to believe that oh so badly, he just needed some sort of proof; some thing to back the thought up. He'd had no problem trusting her the first time around because he had no reason not to. Then she went and lied and now he just wasn't sure. He could trust her mom though right? She had no idea Mitchie had even told the lie to begin with. He finally sighed and turned to her.

"I'm trying," he said before turning and walking out the door.

* * *

"Where's my surprise?" Jason asked as soon as they entered the girl's cabin.

"I'll grab it," Mitchie smiled at him. Jason bounced on his feet excitedly. Anyone could tell he loved surprises. Mitchie grinned as she knelt beside her bed and pulled out the brightly colored birdhouse, putting it behind her back and standing back up to face him. "This is from all three of us. We worked pretty hard on it so we hope you like it."

Jason's eyes lit up as she pulled the birdhouse out from behind her back. He quickly closed the gap between them and took it from her hands, turning it over and examining it. Mitchie, Caitlyn and Nate couldn't help the huge grins that split over their faces and Jason shouted.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! This is so awesome! What's this?" he asked as he saw the writing on the back. "All you have to do is call and I'll be there. You've got a friend."

"That's just a little message I put on there," Mitchie nodded. "It's from one of my favorite songs, and it seemed so fitting for us…"

"I love it!" he exclaimed. "Thank you, all three of you! Come give me a hug!"

Mitchie and Caitlyn immediately obeyed, wrapping their arms around the eager boy. When after a few moments Nate still hadn't joined them they met eyes and made a unanimous decision. In incredible sync the three began moving, making their way towards Nate, who was shaking his head at them. Once they were close enough Mitchie and Caitlyn's arms shot out, grabbing on the Nate and yanking him in to the hug.

"I just love group hugs," Jason sighed.

"Me too," Mitchie giggled.

"Well isn't that quite a sight," a new voice interrupted. The four pulled apart, looking to the intruder, everyone but Mitchie wore big smiles on their faces.

"Um, who are you?" Mitchie asked, confused as to why this unknown girl was in her cabin.

"Mitchie right?" the girl asked. Mitchie nodded and the girl unexpectedly squealed. She rushed forward and hugged Mitchie. "Mitchie! I'm so happy to finally meet you!"

Mitchie looked to her friends for help as she awkwardly hugged the girl back. Jason was grinning like a fool and moved in to wrap his arms around them both. "I'm so glad you made it Madi!"

Realization quickly dawned on Mitchie as she pulled away from the hug. "Madi!"

"There's the enthusiasm I was hoping for!" she laughed, giving Mitchie another quick, far less awkward hug.

As soon as she was out Jason was in her face. "Look what they made me!"

"That's awesome Jase!" she smiled. "It'll look great in the yard."

"It's not going in the yard. It's going in my room. The birds'll ruin it! It's the best bird house ever!"

Laughing, Madi turned to Caitlyn. "And you must be Caitlyn, the lucky girl to date my brother."

"That's me," she grinned. "I've been really excited to meet you since Jason said you were coming."

"Well here I am!" Madi grinned back. "And Nate! It's been far too long."

"Hey Mads," he chuckled.

"Don't call me that," she pouted.

"Right," he nodded. "Once you turned 13 that wasn't allowed anymore, how could I forget?"

"So what are you doing here Madi?" Mitchie asked. "And how long are you staying?"

"I'm here through the rest of the summer and I'm here to meet you and spend time with the two best brothers in the world!"

"Two brothers?" Mitchie and Jason both questioned.

As if on cue the door to the cabin opened. "Hey bro."

"Jeremy!" Jason said happily. "I didn't know you were coming too!"

"What and stay home alone the rest of the summer? I think not," he shook his head.

Caitlyn shook her head. "How do you guys work that out? If I ever called at the end of camp, or the middle even," she said shooting a look to Nate and Jason, "I'd never be allowed to come."

"Brown loves us," Nate smirked. Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"And who are these lovely ladies?" Jeremy grinned.

"Hi," Mitchie smiled, sticking out a hand to shake, "I'm Mitchie."

"Pleasure to meet you Mitchie," he shook her hand, holding it just a bit longer then necessary.

"And I'm Caitlyn," she introduced herself.

"My girlfriend," Jason finished for her, giving Jeremy a look.

Jeremy nodded and shook Caitlyn's hand, returning his attention to Mitchie. "I hear Shane's been a real jerk to you. You know, not all guys are jerks."

"I know, your brother and Nate have been great," she responded looking to Jason for help.

"Leave her alone Jer," he shook his head.

"I'm just being friendly," he defended. "I told you I would be."

"Yeah right," Madi snorted.

"Well as fun as this is," Nate clapped his hands, "the four of us have a class to get to. So, I don't know what you're doing until after, but we've got to go."

"Yeah! I need to show Shane my birdhouse! He didn't believe me when I said Mitchie'd make me one! This'll show him!"

"We're coming with you," Jeremy said, offering his arm to Mitchie, who hesitantly took it.

* * *

**A/N:**Okay so! Madi finally made her appearance. I know a bunch of you probably forgot about her (or thought I did!), but here she is. :) Also, I just wanted to say I put a poll up in my profile I'd love you to vote in if you don't mind. It's about a new character centered one-shot I want to write. I want votes on if it should be Sander, Barron or Lola. I have ideas for each, but no time to write them all. So I'll write what wins the votes. Thanks!


	17. After Class

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters or places you recognize from Camp Rock. Their characters may be tweaked a bit, but hopefully not too much. I don't own any songs used during any chapters throughout this fic. The title and artist will be listed at the end of any chapter including a song.

* * *

"Shane!" Jason called bursting through the cabin door. Shane sighed, at least he was only a few minutes into his lesson plan. "Shane! Guess what my surprise was! Guess! Guess!"

"I don't know Jase, a puppy?"

"Nope! A birdhouse!" he said, bouncing on his heels. "You didn't believe me when I said Mitchie'd make me one! But she did! And look at it!" he called shoving it in Shane's face, making the class laugh. "Caitlyn and Nate helped her and everything! Oh! And she wrote a little note on it too! I told you she would do it."

"Wow, you're right she did," Shane said, plucking it from Jason's hands and examining it. The colors were bright, but friendly, which was so terribly Jason. He was happy for Jason. At this point he wanted Jason to prove him wrong. He wanted Jason to be able to prove once and for all that Mitchie was someone he could trust. "It's really nice Jason. I'm happy for you. Where are the others though? We've got a class to start here."

"They're coming, I ran a head to show you my birdhouse."

A few moments later the doors opened again showing Nate. Shane's eyes widened when he saw whom Nate was walking with.

"Hey Shaney!" Madi smirked when she caught sight of his face. "Aren't you just _so_ glad to see me?"

"Madison," he smiled tightly. "I'm oh so glad. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my favorite brother and his one unfortunate friend."

"Hilarious Madison, really."

"I'm so glad you find me funny. We're going to get along just wonderfully this next week."

"What?" Shane said alarmed.

"Oh, yeah," Jeremy spoke up, "we're here to stay."

"Hey Jer," Shane said in a friendlier tone, turning to him. He frowned slightly when he saw Mitchie on his arm. "I see you've met Mitchie then?"

"Oh yeah, we've met," he said in a way Shane decidedly didn't like.

"Well as lovely as this all is, I'm trying to teach a class here."

The intruding group quickly nodded and, with an eye roll from Madi, sat down.

"So, as I was in the middle of saying. I was thinking today we would do a refresher course type of thing."

"You weren't saying that," Barron spoke up, smirking.

"I was getting there," Shane glared at him. "Final Jam is at the end of this week and I want to go over a few things again. So get stretching."

Everyone nodded and Shane noticed Jeremy talking to Mitchie. He knew Jeremy well enough to know he was flirting with her. And by the look on her face, she was very uncomfortable with it.

"Mitchie!" he called over to her. "Can you come here for a minute?"

She nodded and slowly made her way over to him. "Yes?"

The hesitance still in her voice pissed him off. "Do you think you can stay after class for a few minutes later? I need to talk to you."

"I don't know. I'd really like to talk to Madi. She just got here."

"Or Jeremy" he muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing," he shook his head. "Look. You'll have plenty of time to talk to her during class. I know she's not going to do anything I ask her to anyway. And it'll only be a few minutes."

"Alright then," she said turning to go back.

"Oh, and Mitchie?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell her I asked you to stay after. I really don't need to hear it from her right now."

She rolled her eyes but nodded.

* * *

Mitchie actually found herself feeling bad for Shane by the end of class. He wasn't kidding when he said Madi wouldn't do anything he asked of her. And on top of that she talked back and made fun of him any chance she got. Mitchie was really surprised by this. She knew they didn't like each other, but Shane wasn't being anything but civil with her while she seemed to be pushing any button she could manage. And she seemed to have been getting along with Tess. That was not a door Mitchie wanted to open up again. Since the Beach Jam incident Tess and Mitchie had simply steered clear of each other, for both of their benefits. And now Madi was bringing her back in. Not a good thing.

"Ready to go?" Jeremy asked her at the end of class, holding his arm out to her again.

"Sorry," she smiled politely, thankful Shane wanted to talk to her. "I'm staying after for a few minutes."

"We'll wait for you," Madi spoke up, leaning against the wall beside the door.

"You don't have to. Go ahead to class with the others. I'll be right there."

"We don't have to go to classes," Jeremy smiled. "We're fine waiting."

"I don't need you to wait for me, honest."

"Why would you want to be alone with _him_?" Madi sneered.

"He's not that bad anymore," Mitchie defended right away. "We just have to work out some differences. So really, I appreciate the offer, but go ahead."

With some huffing and a lot of mumbled complaints the pair of siblings left, running to catch up with the others. Once they were gone for sure Mitchie heaved a sigh of relief and turned to Shane. He was sitting on a bench off to the side of the room with two bottles of water. As she made her way over to him he offered her a bottle. She accepted it and sat on the opposite side of the bench from him.

"What do you need to talk about?" she asked nervously.

"I see you made Jason a birdhouse."

"Yeah. Caitlyn and Nate helped, but yeah."

"I didn't know you knew how to."

"Uh I didn't. My dad sent me the stuff and kind of talked us through it."

He nodded. "That's cool."

It was quiet for a few minutes before she spoke up annoyed. "Is this really what I stayed after for?"

"I said I needed to talk to you."

"Yeah and you asked about a birdhouse. Really Shane, a birdhouse," she rolled her eyes. "What am I honestly doing here?"

Shane sighed. "You looked uncomfortable with Jeremy before. I thought I'd give you an excuse to get away from him."

"Oh," she said surprised. She did feel really uncomfortable, but she didn't think anyone noticed, let alone Shane.

"I just know how flirty he can be with girls. I thought I'd be a nice guy and save you from that."

"Well thanks," she gave him a small smile. "It was a bit unnerving. I just met him and he was linking arms with me and dragging me out the door."

Shane chuckled. "That's Jer for ya."

The two sat in silence for a moment, not sure where to go from there. They both turned to their bottles of water to occupy themselves, suddenly very thirsty. Mitchie wanted to ask him why he was being nice to her again but didn't really know how to go about it. She really wasn't up for a blunt confrontation at the moment. It did have to come soon though if he kept this up. Fortunately Shane broke the silence.

"So Nate's going in the lake today then?" he smirked.

"Yup. I've got two more classes today and then we're going down. You're coming right? I really will let you do it instead. I mean, lets be honest. I'll feel terrible if I shove him off the dock, but you won't. It'd just be better that way."

"I wouldn't feel terrible at all," he grinned. "I'd be quite pleased actually. Why'd you decide to do it though?"

"He just gets on my nerves sometimes," she shrugged. "He's keeping some sort of information from me. And then this morning when I wrote that little note on Jason's birdhouse he was pretty much mocking me."

"I talked to your mom today," Shane said suddenly.

"What? When? Why?"

"After you guys all left lunch," he shrugged like it was no big deal. "I didn't want to be in the cafeteria alone. If I stayed any longer Alicia would have come up to me. She's nice though." As an after thought he added. "Your mom I mean."

"Thanks. Why wouldn't you want to sit with Alicia though? I thought you guys were friends."

"Why would you think _that_?"

"Oh, she made it seem… never mind," she shook her head. "Doesn't matter."

"No it does. Is she telling people we're friends? Cause we're not. She talked to me a grand total of once. And even then I pretty much told her to leave. She just showed up at my cabin trying to play nice. I had to tell her to leave."

Mitchie laughed. That sounded more likely all of a sudden then Alicia saying they ran into each other and were talking at his cabin. Of course they'd be talking at his cabin if she showed up there knocking on his door.

"What?" Shane asked, confused why she was laughing.

"She did tell me last night on my way to the nurse that you guys talked. She just made it seem like you _wanted_ her there."

"Yeah," he nodded before shaking his head. "I didn't."

"I believe that," she laughed again. "I mean. If you won't even believe that _I'm_not using you why would you ever believe _she _wasn't? You know she went from Jason to Nate and now you apparently. I wouldn't trust her."

She watched Shane scratch the back of his neck uncomfortably before realizing that this was probably an odd conversation for him. She couldn't even believe the words came out as easily as they did. Like it was a normal topic of discussion.

"I should be getting to class though. I've already missed too much."

"Right," Shane nodded. "I'll see you at the docks right after your next one though right? And you'll bring Nate?"

"Absolutely," she grinned.

"Oh. And could you not bring Madi?"

"Don't worry. After that I wouldn't purposely put you with her. That was even torture for me. Is she always like that?"

"Pretty much all the time," he nodded. "Except sometimes she gets in these weird moods where she's nice to me and actually means it. Not that fake, sugary sweet niceness. It's spooky."

"I wasn't expecting that at all. She was so nice to me on the phone. Of course, I only talked to her that once. And she did yell at you on the phone, but she had a reason that day. Today was unprovoked and unnecessary."

"Welcome to my life with Madi." He shook his head. "I can't even go over their house ever. That's why we always go to either Nate's or my house when we just want to hang out in our free time."

"Any other time I'd tease you for running and hiding from a 14 year old girl, but I just can't blame you right now."

There was another moment of silence before Shane smirked. "So, hows that class going?"

"Oh crap. I really have to get there. Stop drawing me into conversations!" she mock scolded him.

"So sorry," he rolled his eys. "I don't have to talk to you anymore."

Mitchie knew he meant it jokingly, but she couldn't stop herself from responding, "I really wish you wouldn't."

Shane smiled lightly at her. "How about I walk you to class. I'm obviously free this period."

"Sure," she smiled, walking through the door and towards her next lesson.

Once Shane dropped Mitchie off he went back to his cabin and collapsed on his bed. He was angry with himself. The conversation had just gone so well. She talked to him like they hadn't been fighting for half of the summer. And he found himself telling her things all over again. That's what really pissed him off. She hasn't given him a stupid reason to trust her and he's starting to do it again anyway. Why did this have to be so hard? Couldn't something just happen to settle this once and for all? To prove she wouldn't try to use him. That's what he needed and he needed it fast. Because he was getting sucked back in to the fun that is being friends with Mitchie Torres. And whether he admitted it or not, he wouldn't want to be _just_ friends with her.

* * *

**A/N:** So I know a lot of you are waiting to see Nate get shoved into the lake. It's amazing how long I can draw something out. Ha. It'll be in the next chapter. I promise. Shane's really looking forward to it. Thanks for reading!


	18. A Dip in the Lake

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters or places you recognize from Camp Rock. Their characters may be tweaked a bit, but hopefully not too much. I don't own any songs used during any chapters throughout this fic. The title and artist will be listed at the end of any chapter including a song.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Caitlyn asked Mitchie after they were released from class.

Mitchie made sure Madi wasn't in hearing range before answering. "I was talking with Shane."

"Really?" Caitlyn asked curiously. "About what? You weren't fighting again right? When he called that truce this morning that was part of the conditions. I was actually hoping he'd stick to whatever made him wake up and decide to be nice again. I'm so sick of this fighting."

"Wait a second Caitlyn," Mitchie broke in. "Go back a bit, what truce?"

"After you and Nate left breakfast he sat with us, said he was tired of the drama and we called a truce not to start fights, but I told him if he started one with you, I'd start one with him. So did he?"

"No," Mitchie shook her head. "We talked like nothing was wrong. And he helped me actually."

"With what?" Caitlyn tilted her head.

"With Jeremy."

"Yeah, I'm not following."

"Jeremy was making me uncomfortable, so he asked me to say after class to be able to avoid him. He was being nice."

Caitlyn was quiet for a minute before breaking out in a grin. "This is great Mitchie! You've been waiting for this! What else did you guys talk about?"

"The birdhouse, Jeremy's flirting, Nate getting shoved in the lake, Alicia – oh, hey, did you know after we left lunch he went in to talk to my mom?"

"Really? About what?"

"I don't know, but he said she was nice."

"Wanna make a pit stop in the kitchens before class?" Caitlyn suggested eagerly. "Your mom might have information!"

Mitchie nodded excitedly and called to the rest of the group they were going to the kitchens and would catch up in a few minutes. They reached the kitchen in no time, but before they could go in Caitlyn stopped Mitchie.

"Before I forget to ask, when was Nate shoved in the lake?"

"Right after this class," Mitchie smirked.

"That's what you and Shane were talking about at lunch huh?" she said in understanding.

"Yup," Mitchie grinned.

"That's gonna be awesome," she laughed. "Alright. Let's go interrogate your mom."

Mitchie nodded and opened the door to the kitchen, where her mom was just starting the early preparations for dinner.

"Hey mom."

"Hi Connie."

"What are you doing here girls? Shouldn't you be in classes?"

"Yeah, we wanted to talk to you first though."

"What's up then?" she asked, setting down her recipe book and turning to face them.

"We hear you talked to Shane today," Caitlyn smiled.

"I did," she nodded. "What's it to you?"

"What did you talk about?" Caitlyn asked bluntly.

"I don't think that's something I should share with you girls."

"Ah, come on mom," Mitchie whined. "We really want to know. He said he talked to you and you were nice, but it was so out of the blue."

Connie sighed. "All I can say is he needed a place to eat where Alicia couldn't reach him."

"Oh come on mom. You can tell me more then that," Mitchie pouted. "He already told me that much."

"We didn't really talk long sweetie," Connie shook her head. "Although," she added thoughtfully, "what's up between you and Nate?"

Mitchie blinked in surprise at the question. "Nothing. Why? Did Shane say there was something between us?"

"No, he just said he wasn't sure if something was or not. So I was wondering. I know Caitlyn had been teasing you before about flirting with him so I didn't know if that turned into anything."

"Nate and I are definitely just friends," Mitchie said sternly.

"Oh but I thought after last night you guys would be dating," Caitlyn pouted.

"I told you Cait, I don't like Nate."

"Well you flirt with him all the time."

"What was last night?" Connie asked interested.

"I just had a private talk with Nate, but it wasn't like Caitlyn thinks. I told him I didn't like him and he told me he didn't like me either. That's all. He doesn't think we're flirting. He agrees we're just goofing around and having fun. He knows I like Shane."

"I hate when Jason's right about these things," Caitlyn muttered.

"What things?"

"About you never liking Nate and still liking Shane," she crossed her arms. "I thought I was right."

"I talk to Jason a lot about Shane," Mitchie said as way of explanation. "He's his best friend, he can decipher his actions. So he knows I still like Shane."

"Whatever," Caitlyn shrugged. "Let's get to class, if we hurry we won't be late."

With quick goodbyes the girls rushed out the door and to their class.

* * *

"Hurry up Nate!" Mitchie whisper yelled to him.

"What's the rush?" he said back lazily.

"We have to get out of here before Madi and Jeremy can follow us."

"I thought you'd be excited for Madi to get here."

"I am," she rolled her eyes. "But I wanted to talk to you with out Jeremy hovering over me or Madi bad-mouthing Shane."

With that she tugged on his arm and they took off towards the docks. Nate wasn't really sure what was up with Mitchie. Since Shane's class she'd been avoiding Madi and Jeremy and had just overall been a bit off. He really hoped Shane didn't muck things up with her again already. But he thought that couldn't be what happened, because though Mitchie was off, she was in a good mood. And if she had yet another fight with Shane she'd be grumpy.

"Can I ask you something?" he said once they reached the docks.

"Sure," she smiled, sitting down on the edge of one, one foot tucked up underneath her as the other dangled just out of reach of the water.

"What's up with you this afternoon?"

"Nothing?" she answered uncertainly.

Nate shook his head. "I just mean why are you in such a good mood?"

"Oh, I'm just happy I could finally talk to Shane with out fighting," she beamed. "I'm making progress."

Nate took a seat a few feet away from her and turned to look at her, tilting his head. "Okay, another question." She nodded so he continued. "Why are you avoiding Madi and Jer? Do you not like them?"

"I do like them!" she said quickly. "They're really nice, just like Jason said they'd be."

"But?" he raised and eyebrow. She sighed.

"But Jeremy makes me uncomfortable the way he was clinging to me and staring at me."

Nate just shook his head. "He does that to girls sometimes. They either find it attractive how attentive he is or repulsive." He chuckled as he paused to think. "I guess you find him repulsive."

"No!" she said with wide eyes. "I don't find _him_ repulsive! He just makes me feel weird that's all." There was a pause before she looked at him with very serious eyes. "Never tell anyone I think he's repulsive. That's not true."

Nate chuckled at her reaction. "Don't worry Mitch. I get it. What about Madi though? I know it's not the same problem."

"I just," she sighed again and stopped to think about what she wanted to say. "Did you see the way she was with Shane in class?" He nodded. "I couldn't believe it. And she was talking to Tess. Tess! You know how I feel about Tess." He nodded again. "And every time I talk to her she's making comments about Shane, especially since I stayed after class with him. She's been on my case. And, well, he's being nice to me again. And you know I like him still. So it just bugs me."

Nate was quiet for a few moments before responding to her. "You know there's not really anything you can do about her though right? You can tell her about Tess and maybe she'll stop talking to her, but we've tried for years to get her to be nice to Shane. It just won't happen. It's extremely rare when she's nice and no one knows what the cause of it ever is."

"Real helpful," she muttered.

"He tends not to be," a familiar voice behind them spoke.

"Oh thanks for the support," Nate rolled his eyes. He watched as Shane made his way over to them and sat himself in the space between Mitchie and himself. He almost made a comment but stopped himself. Instead he just scooted away from him a bit.

"Hey Shane," Mitchie smiled.

"What's up Mitchie?"

"Just talking."

He raised an eyebrow. "What about?"

"Just your favorite person ever."

"Ahhh. Madison?" he guessed.

Mitchie laughed and nodded. "Nate says there's nothing that can be done to get her to be nice to you."

"It's true," Shane nodded.

"He used to deserve it though," Nate threw into the conversation.

"Are you never going to let me live that down? That was at least two years ago!"

"Live what down?" Mitchie asked looking between the two. Nate smirked as he ignored Shane's protests and leaned forward to look past him and at Mitchie.

"When Shane was thirteen and Madi was eleven we went to Jason's for his birthday party and Madi was obviously there and had a friend with her. And Shane, being the idiot he is-"

Nate didn't get any farther before Shane forcibly shoved him off the dock. He landed in the water with a loud splash and came back up spluttering a few moments later. He glared at Mitchie and Shane – who were clutching their sides with laughter – as he wiped the water from his eyes.

"Thanks for the help," he snapped at Mitchie, who made no move to help him out of the lake or stop laughing even. He struggled to pull himself out of the water and back onto the dock. They were just far enough apart that he couldn't get good enough support to lift himself from the water. After a few failed attempts Mitchie took pity on him and helped pull him back up on the dock. Once that mission was accomplished he stood and continued to glare at Shane.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Oh, lots of things," Shane shrugged, a smirk pulling at his lips.

"It started simply as payback for my blood," Mitchie said happily, smiling wide. "Then you just got on both our nerves. And now you're soaking wet."

"This is what he offered you at the nurses isn't it?" Nate asked as he started to understand. "When he went there with a _fake_ headache?"

"A fake headache?" Mitchie asked, looking between Nate and Shane confused.

"Yeah he didn't really have-"

Again, before he could finish, he ended up in the lake. Luckily for him he saw the movement from Shane this time and was able to take him down with him though. They both came up for air to find Mitchie leaning over the edge, laughing merrily at them. They shot a look to each other and in an instant they'd reached up and pulled her down in to the water between them. She shrieked the second she started to slide off the dock and started up again the second she was back above the surface.

"You jerks!" she screamed, brushing the hair out of her eyes. "I can not _believe_ you just did that! Now I'm soaking wet!"

"Join the club," Shane mumbled. She turned on him fast, narrowing her eyes.

"Wait until Madi and Caitlyn hear about this." Nate chuckled at the thoughts of what Madi would have to say about this.

"Hey! It was Nate too!" Shane defended quickly. Nate's eyes went wide as the blame came back to him.

"If you didn't push me in in the first place this never would have happened," he snapped at Shane.

"Well if you didn't make Mitchie bleed there wouldn't have been a reason to push you in," Shane snapped back.

"Well if Jason and Caitlyn weren't laying in the middle of the stupid path I wouldn't have tripped."

"Well if Mitchie wasn't on your back in the first place it wouldn't have mattered that you tripped."

Mitchie watched them battle about whose fault this whole thing was. She wondered how far back they could take it but decided she didn't want to know. They were both stubborn; they could probably take it back to things totally unrelated. She shook her head at them and made her way around to the side of the dock and back up to shore, opting not to struggle with pulling herself up as they played the blame game. When she reached the shore she rung out her hair and shirt and made her way back to the end of the dock to see how far the guys had progressed.

"Well if you didn't make friends with her you wouldn't have had to worry about her lying."

"Well if you didn't make me come here in the first place I wouldn't have even met her!"

Mitchie's jaw dropped when she heard those ones, they had stung. She was pretty sure neither of them meant it how she had taken them, but they still hurt. Maybe she should have stayed to hear what led to this.

"Well if you weren't becoming the demanding, stuck up bad boy of the press I wouldn't have had to send you here."

"Well if-" Shane cut himself off and sighed. "I know I got pretty bad."

"Really bad," Nate nodded.

"Thanks for sending me here."

"Whatever it takes to get the old Shane back," Nate smiled lightly at him.

"Where'd Mitchie go?" Shane asked looking around. Suddenly his eyes grew large. "You don't think she drowned do you? I don't know if she can even swim!"

Nate's eyes grew to match his. Shane took a deep breath and dove back under the water, followed a moment later by Nate. Mitchie assumed they were looking for her. She laughed at them, but felt oddly special that they were concerned enough to dive back under for her. Shane came up first, looking left and right.

"Looking for me?" Mitchie smiled down at him.

"Mitchie!" he exclaimed. "I thought you drowned!"

"So I heard," she laughed lightly. Nate came up at that moment, looking much the same as Shane had. She stuck one of her hands over the edge of the dock to wave. "Hi Nate."

"Oh," he sighed. "You're alive."

"I am," she nodded. "And for future reference, I _can_ swim."

"Good to know," both boys laughed.

"What do you say you guys get out of there and we all go get some dry clothes on?"

"Sounds like a plan," Shane smiled. "Help me up?"

"You're not going to pull me back in are you?" He laughed and shook his head no. "Alright, just checking." She smiled and grabbed his out-stretched hand. Once he was up he helped Nate out and the three dripping wet teens headed back to their cabins together.

* * *

**A/N:** Everyone got to go for a nice little swim. :) I hope you enjoyed this, a lot of you were really anticipating Nate getting shoved in since the moment it was mentioned.


	19. Unlikely Savior

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters or places you recognize from Camp Rock. Their characters may be tweaked a bit, but hopefully not too much. I don't own any songs used during any chapters throughout this fic. The title and artist will be listed at the end of any chapter including a song.

* * *

Mitchie laughed as she raced her way into the kitchen this morning with Caitlyn hot on her tail. Nothing seemed able to get her in much of a bad mood. She'd been in a constant good mood since the lake incident two days prior. Caitlyn and her had been working hard on their Final Jam performance, Jason was in an incredible mood to have his brother and sister here and Shane and her seemed to find a comfortable balance and she was pretty sure she could label them at least as friends again. There had been a few things that upset her. Nate had been disappearing frequently and spending more time with unknown people, Madi was still on Shane's case when she wasn't busy with someone else, and Alicia was practically stalking Shane. She brushed them all aside though since she'd been desperate to keep the good mood and atmosphere. They weren't things she could change so she wasn't going to stress over them. Now it was two days before Final Jam and the whole camp was buzzing with a rushed sort of excitement.

"Sorry we're late mom!" she called as she threw her kitchen coat on and tossed Caitlyn her apron. "Someone thought it'd be okay to hog the bathroom."

"Hey! It's not my fault my hair wasn't cooperating!" Caitlyn defended.

Connie laughed and dished out their chore to accomplish this morning. Both girls smiled excitedly and moved over to the pancake station. This was their favorite breakfast job. They made funny shaped pancakes and added ingredients as they pleased. The first time they'd done it Connie gave them a good scolding, but the campers had been pleased at the change in the food and so she let them do as they wanted with them now, as long as they were edible. They were laughing at the poorly shaped star pancake Caitlyn'd crafted when Shane walked in the door.

"What are you doing here already?" Mitchie asked surprised.

"Jer and Jason were too much for me to handle alone this morning," he shook his head. Mitchie smiled sympathetically at him. Jason and his brother quickly proved they could get pretty out of hand sometimes.

"Where's Nate?" Caitlyn asked.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "He left pretty early."

"What's been with him lately?" Mitchie frowned. "You don't think he's mad at us about the lake thing right?"

"Nah, I think he's been meeting up with someone. Maybe he's just got a girlfriend," Shane suggested.

"Why wouldn't he tell us though?" Mitchie pouted. "We're all friends."

Shane shrugged again. "He's weird like that sometimes."

Mitchie shook her head. She'd have to work on finding out what was up with him. For now she was going to just enjoy herself some more. "Why don't you go get some food?"

"Alicia's out there."

Shane didn't have to say anything but that. Both girls nodded in understanding. She kept showing up wherever Shane was but he was always lucky enough to get away before any conversation could ensue. Unfortunately he wouldn't be able to avoid her forever.

"What are you doing in my kitchens this early Shane?" Connie asked as she emerged from the lage fridge with stacks of eggs. Shane quickly went to help her with the load she was carrying. He hoped that if he was helpful he could stay.

"Hiding," he smiled sheepishly.

"Wrong, you're distracting the girls," she shook her head. "And they were already late, they can't afford the distraction."

"I'll be quiet," he said hopefully.

"Out of my kitchen Shane," she shook her head. He pouted but nodded as he sulked off towards the doors.

"Good luck Shane!" Mitchie and Caitlyn called to his back with a laugh.

He grumbled as he made his way to the mess hall. He hoped that if he were quiet she wouldn't notice his entrance. He successfully slipped in and grabbed one of the muffins that were supplied for the early risers. He contemplated where to sit before taking a chance and sitting at the table he'd taken to occupying with his friends. Jason and Jer should be here soon at least. He looked around the hall again and noticed Madi was there but not at the table she should be. She was sitting with Tess, which was not great in its self. What was more odd though was that Peggy wasn't there. It was Tess, Ella and Madi. His eyes swept the hall another time, wondering if she was seated somewhere else and why she wasn't with her friends. Was Madi replacing her? That seemed a bit weird, replacing a sixteen-year-old with a fourteen-year-old. Peggy was nowhere to be found though. He cursed his boredom and curious nature as he found he was getting up to go over there.

"Hi Shane," Tess said brightly as he approached.

"Good morning Tess," he nodded. "You too Ella."

"Good morning!" Ella beamed at the recognition. Shane wondered if she was excited about the recognition from him as a celebrity or if it was just recognition in general. From what he'd heard Tess made sure she was noticed over her friends. She had the spotlight while they stood in the background.

"What do you want?" Madi shot at him.

"I was wondering where Peggy was."

"Why do you what to know that?" Tess asked, clearly not pleased. With some quick thinking Shane came out with an answer.

"I needed to talk to her about something for class." Okay, so he wasn't a good quick thinker this early in the morning, but it worked.

"Well she's not here," Tess said, seemingly satisfied with his poor answer.

"I see that," he nodded. "Do you know where I could find her?"

"No idea. She's been disappearing a lot lately." Tess turned on a bright smile. "You're more then welcome to sit with us and wait for her though. She'll turn up soon I'm sure."

"That's okay," Shane shook his head. "I'll just wait for Jason to get here."

Tess frowned very briefly before perking back up. "Well the offer's open any time."

Shane mumbled his thanks to her and ventured back to his table and untouched muffin. So Peggy's just been disappearing. Maybe she was with Nate. Shane laughed to himself and brushed the thought aside. Nate wouldn't show interest in anyone from that stuck up, image obsessed group. When he reached his table he noticed the others were still missing and sat down with a sigh. He was just reconsidering trying the kitchens again when the dreaded happened.

"Hi Shane."

He looked up from his muffin in slow motion. It was her. Oh god, why did it have to be her.

"Alicia," he nodded. To his dismay she sat down across from him.

"All by yourself for breakfast today?" she smiled. "You can come sit with me if you'd like."

"No thanks," he said quickly. "It's just early. They'll all be here soon."

"Well I'll keep you company while you wait for them."

Shane mentally cursed. "That's alright. I'm sure your friends are missing your company."

"It's okay. I'll see them all day," she smiled bigger. "I won't see you again until much later."

Shane wanted to say that much later was far too soon, but couldn't bring himself to. Alicia hadn't technically done anything to deserve such rude treatment. Maybe the old Shane would have said it, but he wasn't quite that rude anymore. He listened to her prattle on about unimportant topics, responding at appropriate times with an uninterested tone. Too bad she was either not picking up on it or ignoring it. He'd never been more pleased to see Caitlyn then when she finally emerged from the kitchen and approached him.

"What do we have here?" she raised an eyebrow, setting a plate with his name spelled out in pancakes infront of him.

"Just keeping Shane company," Alicia replied curtly, not looking away from Shane.

"She didn't want me to have to sit alone," Shane hinted. "She was waiting until one of you guys got here."

Caitlyn nodded in understanding and Shane sighed in relief. They sat in silence for a moment before Caitlyn spoke.

"Well, back to the kitchens for me! Enjoy your conversation," she smirked.

Shane glared at her back for several minutes after she was out of sight. He couldn't believe she'd do that! He knew they weren't friends, but was she really that heartless that she'd leave Shane alone here with _her_? What the hell was taking everyone so long this morning? The hall was pretty much full and they were usually all here by now. He briefly considered the option that they were all hiding out in the kitchen, laughing at his expense before dismissing it. Connie kicked him out so she'd kick the others out too. He knew she liked him enough not to torture him. They'd had another few talks since that first one. It was another ten minutes before someone finally relieved him. To his immense surprise it had been Madi who showed up, apparently deciding to transfer tables.

"I'm sorry," she smiled, not sorry at all. "But you're in my seat."

Alicia looked like she was about to argue but instead stood and moved to a different side of the table, closer to Shane – who groaned.

"That's my seat too."

"You need two seats?" Alicia sneered.

"Nope, I need seven."

"Seven seats?" Alicia raised an eyebrow. "What? For all your dolls kid?" Shane let out an involuntarily laugh at the image of Madi playing with dolls and Alicia grinned, thinking he was apparently on her side.

"Oh I get it," Madi laughed. "I'm younger then you so I must play with dolls." Her laughter stopped abruptly. "Now get out of my seat."

Shane watched the two battle it out for another minute before interrupting. As much as he didn't want to be stuck with Madi, he had a few years practice of handling her over Alicia.

"Alright I think that's enough. Alicia, you said you'd keep me company until somebody showed up. Madi's here now so you can go. Thanks for the effort though."

Alicia pouted at first but grinned widely when he thanked her. "Any time. I'll see you later."

Once she flounced off to her friends Shane turned to Madi. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but thanks."

"I don't like when people move in on my taunting territory," she smirked. "I like to be the only one causing you misery."

Shane rolled his eyes but accepted her answer. It was Madi after all, what else could he expect? After that it was only a matter of minutes before everyone filed in and took their seats around the table. Again Shane thought that maybe they had been hiding out and just watching him suffer.

"Where've you all been?" he accused.

"In the kitchens," Mitchie and Caitlyn answered together.

"And we were at the cabin," Jason spoke up for him and Jer.

"I was, uh, taking a walk," Nate stumbled over his answer. Luckily for him Shane was more concerned with his fifteen minutes of torture then Nate's mysterious where abouts.

"Do you know what I just went through?"

"I have a pretty good idea," Caitlyn smirked. He glared at her.

"Thanks for your help by the way."

"Anytime," she smiled back cheekily.

"What's wrong Shane?" Mitchie frowned.

"Oh Caitlyn didn't tell you," he glared at Caitlyn again. "Since no one was here and your mom kicked me out of the kitchens I had to suffer through Alicia keeping me company. She wouldn't leave until someone else showed up."

Mitchie held in a laugh while she answered him. "I'm very sorry to hear that."

"Where was Madi?" Jer asked.

"Sitting with some friends," she shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Who did you make friends with here?" Caitlyn asked interested.

"Just some girls."

Shane smirked. "I saw her sitting over with Tess and Ella."

"Why would you sit with them?" Mitchie wrinkled her nose. "Didn't I tell you all about the trouble Tess caused."

"Yeah," Madi shifted in her seat. "But I like her. She's nice to me. She said she'd let me stay in her cabin if I wanted to even. Apparently there's an extra bed."

"Yeah," Mitchie glared. "My bed. You don't want to bunk with them Madi. I like Peggy and Ella, they're nice enough, but Tess is not someone you want to be friends with."

"Well I like Tess and Ella," she defended. "Peggy's always gone, but the other two are nice to me."

"We're nice to you too," Mitchie argued.

"Real nice," she scoffed. "You won't even let me pick my own friends. At least they still let me talk to you guys. They don't try to change that."

"Of course you still talk to us! Jason's your brother! She can't tell you not to talk to your brother!"

The rest of the table sat silently and watched Mitchie and Madi argued this out. Mitchie's good mood was quickly diminishing and it was all going to be Madi's doing. Caitlyn was annoyed that Madi was falling into the trap of a friendship with Tess, but knew it was a mistake you had to learn from yourself, not be told. Jason was too surprised at the argument between two of his favorite people to have any thoughts on it. Jeremy was having a ball watching them; his heading whipping between the two like it was a show while he stuffed his face with funny shaped pancakes. Nate was trying to think of something to say to stop the argument. Shane was more concerned with finding a way to keep Mitchie in her good mood after this. He was brainstorming different things and unfortunately coming up blank.

The arguing ended with Madi storming back to Tess's table, declaring she'd be moving in with her after all. Jeremy followed her, finding them excellent new prey to move in on now that he had an in with them. Mitchie let out a frustrated groan before disappearing out the door, Shane right behind her. Jason and Caitlyn debated for a minute before shrugging it off as not their fight and taking off together, hands firmly clasped. Nate looked up to find himself alone and shrugged as he continued to eat is special made pancakes that spelled out his name, along with Shane's and Jason's. At least he was getting a full breakfast today.


	20. Words of Wisdom

**A/N: **This one was really hard for me to write. I promised some Jason and/or Jaitlyn in this chapter, but I had the last one set up for something very specific so I had to re-plan stuff to happen between it all and I was just lost for ideas. And though there isn't much Jaitlyn, there is some. BUT I had the Smitchie part written for over a month or two now, so I'll edit it to make it work with this one and post it soon!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters or places you recognize from Camp Rock. Their characters may be tweaked a bit, but hopefully not too much. I don't own any songs used during any chapters throughout this fic. The title and artist will be listed at the end of any chapter including a song.

* * *

"No Jase," Nate said for the third time, "it's assurance."

"That's what I said," Jason rolled his eyes, "insurance."

"No, assurance. Like uh-surance."

"Uh, sure," Jason shrugged. "Insurance."

"I give up," Nate said throwing his hands in the air. "Shane! A little help here?"

"I'm not getting involved," Shane responded, shaking his head and heading towards the door. "You can duke this out on your own while I head to the kitchens."

"Fine," Nate grumbled, turning back to Jason. "I'm not even going to bother to keep trying."

"That's just because I'm right," Jason said wisely. Nate just shook his head and stood up.

"Might as well head down to lunch ourselves. Maybe Connie'll actually let us stay in the kitchen this time."

"Not if you start another food fight with Mitchie," Jason eyed him.

"She deserved that one!" he defended himself. "She had me pushed in the damn lake!"

"And then you pulled her in afterwards, wasn't that enough?"

"No," Nate pouted, heading towards the door. "Let's just go. I won't be around later so I want to hang out now while I can."

"Where are you going to be later?"

"Um, I just have plans with someone."

"Who?" Jason questioned. "Oh! Are you making friends and not telling me? You know I love to make new friends!"

"Chill Jase, it's not like you don't have enough friends. Besides, it's lesson related. I told her I'd help her out."

"Her?" Jason rose an eyebrow.

"Yes, her. She's a girl."

"Who's her?"

"That's not really important."

"Oh come on Nate! I want to know who her is!"

"Not gonna happen," he smiled at him. "She's not a her like that anyway. I've been helping her with her music, that's all."

"So that's where you've been disappearing to."

"I haven't been disappearing," Nate rolled his eyes.

"Well you certainly haven't been appearing."

Nate looked at him funny before shaking his head and answering. "Whatever. We're here now."

The pair put on their best smiles before walking in to the kitchens. Connie was the first to spot them and her reaction was pretty immediate. "No."

"Oh come on mom," Mitchie said as she looked up to see what her mother was objecting too. "We'll behave this time."

"Not happening," she shook her head. "I kicked Shane out twice today and you're following him."

"Please Connie?" Nate smiled, batting his eyelashes a bit. Mitchie and Caitlyn giggled at his actions and Connie even cracked a smile.

"No throwing food?" she asked.

"Not one bit."

"And you'll actually help?"

"One hundred percent."

She sighed and the boys grinned in triumph. "Only if you go get Shane and bring him back in here. I'm not going to be accused of playing favorites."

"Thanks mom!" Mitchie grinned, wiping her hands and running through the door to the mess hall. "Shane!"

Shane, who was sitting uncomfortably next to Andy to avoid a replay of breakfast, looked up and grinned as Mitchie waved him over. He gave his excuses and made his way over to her.

"What's up?"

"My mom said you can come back in."

"Really?"

Mitchie nodded. "As long as there's no thrown food and work getting done."

"Why would she think I'd throw food?" he made a face.

"Blame Nate," she laughed. "He was retaliating against his little swim the other day. That's why you guys haven't been allowed in."

"The idiot," Shane mumbled, shaking his head and following her back through the door.

* * *

Jason quickly made his way to Caitlyn's side and pretended to look busy helping.

"Hey," she smiled. He stole a glance at Connie to make sure she wasn't looking and leaned over to quickly give her a peck on the cheek.

"Hi," he whispered. "How's it going?"

"You don't have to whisper you know," she laughed.

"I don't want Connie to kick me out," he stressed. "Camp ends in two days. I've got to spend as much time with you as I can."

Caitlyn smiled fondly and reached over to grab his hand and give it a quick squeeze. "We've got three days left actually, but let's not dwell on that."

"But Saturday's Final Jam."

"And we leave Sunday," she nodded.

"Oh," he blinked. "I leave Saturday night."

Caitlyn frowned briefly but shrugged. "Either way let's not dwell on it."

"I'll miss you though," he said sincerely.

"We'll work something out," she said confidently. "Now let's get to work before you really are kicked out of here."

"Okay," Jason nodded. The pair went back to work for a few moments before Jason spoke up again. "Hey Caitlyn?"

"Yeah Jase?"

"What am I supposed to be doing with these?" he asked holding up one of the plump tomatoes piled in front of him. Caitlyn rolled her eyes, but smiled as she showed him the proper way to cut them.

* * *

The group piled into Shane's lesson cabin together before anyone else showed up. Jason was really glad Shane was around so much all of a sudden the past few days. Caitlyn was still wary around him and Mitchie – though ecstatic with his attitude change – was still on guard and waiting for his next flip out. Nate and him simply couldn't be happier to finally have him there. Jason had felt really bad spending all his time with Caitlyn and Mitchie, and eventually Nate, while Shane, one of his best friends, was alone and sulking.

"What're we doing in class today?" Caitlyn asked Shane.

"Depends," he shrugged.

"Okay," she said slowly. "Well, what did you do in your morning classes."

"Nothing. I let them work on their Final Jam stuff. So they basically did whatever they wanted."

"Then why does it depend for us?" Mitchie asked confused. "Aren't we doing the same thing?"

"I thought about it, but my afternoon classes aren't really ones I want to let people do whatever in."

"Why not?" Caitlyn scoffed. "What's wrong with us?"

"Nothing's wrong with _you_, but I've got to deal with Madison in this class and she's not participating in Final Jam, neither is Jeremy, Jason or Nate, so they wouldn't have anything to do. And my other class has Alicia, and I'd rather keep her busy then give her time to talk to me again."

"You're being ridiculous," Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Let us work on our Final Jam stuff. And Jason and Nate can help anyone who needs it and I'm sure Tess will keep Madi busy."

"Still doesn't solve the Alicia problem," Shane mumbled. He pouted and turned to fiddle with the stereo while the others rolled their eyes at his childish behavior. Before anyone could actually respond the door swung open to admit a slightly panting Jeremy.

"Hey guys," he smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Caitlyn asked bluntly.

"Um, isn't this the class you all have now?" he blinked. Mitchie nodded and he smiled again, satisfied. "Well then I'm here for class."

Jason immediately roped him and Shane into a conversation while the others discussed his appearance.

"He's been flitting between Tess, Ella and Peggy all morning," Caitlyn crossed her arms. "What's he back with us for?"

"Maybe he just wanted to spend equal time with his siblings," Mitchie shrugged. She didn't really think it was a big deal. She had quickly learned that Jeremy truly was a big flirt and understood he couldn't care less if they were the nastiest girls in the world, so long as they were pretty and he could flirt with them.

"Don't sweat about it," Nate waved it off. "No one really knows how Jer works." Caitlyn still looked a bit annoyed so Nate took it upon himself to cheer her up since Jason was occupied. He grinned and grabbed her hands. "Let's dance!"

Mitchie laughed as the two swung around like lunatics and made her way over to Jason, Jeremy and Shane. As she approached she noticed Shane and Jason both looked rather amused while Jeremy was frowning.

"And just what did you two say to the poor boy?" she shook her head.

"It's not what we said," Shane smirked. "It's more what Ella said."

Mitchie frowned in confusion and looked to Jeremy. "What did Ella say?"

"She said she… _she likes me_." He whispered the last part like it was something too horrible to say out loud and Mitchie couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips.

"_That's_ what your upset about?"

Shane chuckled and explained. "Girls don't usually return the attention he dishes out."

As the understanding clicked in Mitchie smiled. "You're nervous aren't you?"

"No," Jeremy scoffed. "I don't get nervous. That's ridiculous."

"In other words," Jason laughed. "Extremely." Jeremy shot his older brother a glare and Jason simply shrugged. "Just spend some time with her. You only have a few more days to get to know her."

"Yeah," Shane smirked. "Then you can run and hide from her forever."

"Says the boy who hides from a fourteen year old," Mitchie laughed. "Seriously Jer, Ella's pretty nice. Take Jason's advice and spend some time with her the next few days. If you like her, you can keep in touch with her. If you don't, you won't have to see her again."

"I don't know how to act aronud her though," he whined.

"Act like yourself," Jason said simply. "She already likes you, so it's not like you have to try to impress her much."

"Easy for you to say," he mumbled back. "You're famous. Everyone wants to date you."

"Yeah, but she actually likes you," Jason said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Girls want to date me because I'm famous, not because they actually like me."

"What about Caitlyn?" Jeremy challenged.

"I got lucky with her," Jason smiled. He looked over to where Nate and Caitlyn were dancing around and watched her move and laugh. With one look at Jason's face the rest could tell they'd lost his attention and there was no point trying to get it back so they settled to watch the show too.

They spun around and smiled and laughed with each other in a way that would make any other boyfriend jealous, but not Jason. He was just happy Nate got along with her so well. Nate usually stuck by Mitchie and Jason by Caitlyn so seeing them interact so friendly made him like her even more. He just couldn't wait now until Shane and Caitlyn worked through their problems. He knew they'd get along just as well. And maybe they wouldn't randomly bust out dancing, but they would have their own ways of showing friendliness and Jason couldn't wait to find out what they'd be.

Before long Jeremy got bored and with a shrug pulled Mitchie over to the couple and joined them in their random dance. Mitchie laughed as she started to pick up the rhythm and dance. Jeremy spun her around and resumed his flirty manner, but it didn't phase her anymore and she laughed around with him. Jason again found himself pleased with how things were turning out. He'd meant for his sister and Mitchie to be friends, but Jeremy worked just as well. And he knew Madi would come around on her own time. You couldn't tell her what to do; she had to want to do it.

"I can't believe how things have turned out this summer," Shane said from beside Jason.

With out looking away Jason responded, "summer's not over yet."

"What else could possibly happen?" Shane shook his head. "It's already been a roller-coaster of a summer."

"You've still got to admit you like Mitchie."

"What?" Shane jerked his head around to look at him but found Jason watching Mitchie with a contemplative look now. "I don't like her."

"Shane, I'm not an idiot."

"Well that's up for debate," he mumbled. Jason ignored him and went on.

"I saw you take off after her when she was upset this morning. And you both came back in great moods. You wouldn't cheer her up if you didn't care about her, you would have left it for us to do."

"Just because I care about her doesn't mean I like her; I definitely don't like her."

"That's a bummer then," Jason shook his head, not believing him at all. After a few more moments he turned to look Shane in the eyes. "She hasn't given up on you even after everything you've done to her and said to her. And I know you haven't given up on her either. You're waiting for some miracle occurrence, but you might not get it. So don't let her slip away just because she made a little mistake before. I didn't like Caitlyn at first, but look at us now. Mitchie's an amazing girl, and you know you agree."

Shane didn't get a chance to respond as people began a steady flow into the cabin for class and Jason chose that time to walk away. Had he been that obvious that Jason was able to pick up on her feelings? On his hope that Mitchie would prove herself? And what if Jason was right? What if he didn't get what he needed? Was he going to go back to his life and pretend nothing ever happened between them and that he wasn't hiding these feelings for her deep inside? Could he really go on and just forget about her?

"Any time now Shaney!" Madi's yell broke him out of his thoughts. Shane looked up to see the whole class standing around staring at him and Madi smirking with a challenging look in her eye. "What's your ever so brilliant lesson plan?"

Shane blinked and looked around once more. When his eyes landed on Jason and Mitchie standing next to each other he knew he had to do some more thinking over what Jason said. "You guys can work on your Final Jam performances."

"Oh what a good idea," she rolled her eyes. "And those of us not participating?"

"You're not even supposed to be here," he snapped. "I can't plan my lessons around you."

"Someone's a little cranky," she teased.

"Oh leave him alone will you!" Many people looked over in surprise, not believing they just heard Caitlyn defending him. Sure enough, she stood there with an annoyed look on her face and a slight glare being sent to Madi. Shane blinked and was sure now that just about anything could happen today. And he wasn't too sure he wanted to find out what else was in store for him.

* * *

**A/N: **So the next chapter will be up in a few days... probably Sunday afternoon-ish.


	21. True Intentions and Working It Out

**A/N:** I owe a big a thanks to _LaPaige_ for this chapter! A couple months ago she gave me this idea and I held on to it until I could work it in. I don't even know if she remembers it, but it's here now! So thank you, thank you, thank you Paige! :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters or places you recognize from Camp Rock. Their characters may be tweaked a bit, but hopefully not too much. I don't own any songs used during any chapters throughout this fic. The title and artist will be listed at the end of any chapter including a song.

* * *

Shane was walking on his way back from dinner when he saw Alicia and one of her friends heading towards him up the path. In panic mode he hid before they could spot him. He did _not_ want to see her again. She'd already cornered him that morning, forcing conversation on him and then she was in his last class too so he'd had to deal with her there. It wasn't fun, especially since he was still hung up on his talk with Jason earlier. He couldn't handle another encounter with her today.

"He's definitely coming around," he distantly heard Alicia say to her friend. "We talked twice today. And he was totally being friendly with me."

Shane laughed in his head. He knew she was talking about him. And if she considered his treatment friendly he wondered what it would take for her to consider him not interested.

"Excellent," her friend replied. "So it's only a matter of time until he asks you out."

"Right," Alicia smiled.

"And then you'll find a rich celebrity boyfriend for me and the others too right?"

"Eventually," she nodded. "I mean, I have to play it cool for a while you know? I can't let Shane think I'm like _Mitchie_." They shared a laugh and Shane's blood boiled. Mitchie was twenty times better than she was. "Like Mitchie could ever even pull off something like this. She doesn't have what it takes."

"I know!" her friend laughed. "She couldn't even make it a whole summer!"

"Hey, maybe once me and Shane are dating I can get you with Nate right away. Then we can work together for the rest of them."

"I'd rather have Shane," she wrinkled her nose.

"Well too bad. Jason's got that stupid Caitlyn and I wasn't making progress with Nate. So Shane's mine. Just take Nate for now and you can meet someone else later."

"Fine," her friend sighed. "He's not that bad anyway. Just could be better."

Shane was furious. Who the hell did these girls think they were? Him and his friends were not _pawns_ to use in somebody's game. He was just contemplating going out there and facing them when someone beat him to it.

"Tell me I didn't seriously just hear what I thought I did."

Shane froze, wide-eyed as Mitchie emerged from who knows where and glared at the two girls. He was excited. Was this finally going to be the proof he'd been waiting for? The proof Jason thought he wouldn't get?

"Oh what's wrong Mitchie?" Alicia laughed. "Afraid Shane's interested in me not you?"

"Are you kidding me?" Mitchie laughed back humorlessly. "You think Shane's interested in _you_?" She laughed harder now – very over-dramatically – and Shane smirked at her from his hiding place. "Oh that's priceless. You think he's interested in someone who's just using him for his money and fame."

"Just because it didn't work for you doesn't mean it won't for me."

"You're right. It didn't work for me," she nodded. Shane's heart sank. So she _was_ using him. And now she was using Jason and Nate too. He had been right all along. "It didn't work because I wasn't _trying _to use him," Mitchie continued on. "You _very_ obviously are. And he knows it too."

Shane's mood picked right back up in that instant. Okay, so she wasn't using him. He just hoped she didn't say something to negate the end of her sentence again. He wasn't sure he could handle that feeling for a third time – even if the second was a very brief experience.

"Oh please. You're just jealous that my plan's working and yours isn't."

Mitchie glared at her. "Alright Alicia listen. I might have been nice to you for Jason's sake, but I don't like you. And I can officially tell you Jason will want nothing to do with you anymore. Neither will Shane or Nate, not that they did anyway, but just back off."

"Because your threat will stop me," she scoffed. Her friend stood beside her silently, trying and failing to look menacing.

"I'm not threatening you," Mitchie said simply. "I'm just telling you that those boys aren't idiots. Well, maybe Shane is, but he's coming around. And you're really just wasting your time." Shane glared at the insult from his hiding spot. "Do you know why you didn't make progress with Nate? Because I do. He saw how you were with Jason and then when you tried to get with him you were a completely different person. He's not an idiot. Jason might be too trusting, but Nate's not. Him and Shane are very careful with who they let in. And you _won't_ be let in."

"If they let _you_ in they'll let me in," Alicia said confidently. Shane had to hold in another laugh. This girl was crazy if she believed that.

Mitchie shook her head again. "No, they won't. It took a lot of explaining of myself for Jason and Nate before they even _considered_ being friends with me. Well, not Jason, but Nate definitely. And Shane still isn't even fully back on track with me. After my mistake Shane won't trust anyone easily. And after I tell them what I just overheard he won't trust you _ever_."

"You wouldn't dare tell them," Alicia narrowed her eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" Mitchie laughed. "You think I wouldn't tell some of my best friends about your plan to use them? You have a better sense of humor then I thought you did."

This time Shane couldn't help the quiet chuckle that escaped him as Mitchie shook her head and walked away from the two glaring girls. He had a sudden urge to go running through the camp hollering and screaming in joy. Mitchie did it! She proved herself! He finally had the proof he'd been waiting for! She didn't even know he was watching and she told Alicia off for trying to use him. She really _was_ a good person, just like every one tried to tell him. And even better, he was finally comfortable with admitting he liked her now that he knew he could trust her. This day just went from weird and bad to great.

As soon as all three girls were gone from sight Shane burst out of his hiding spot and went running off to find Nate and Jason. They were the first people he wanted to tell of his new revelation. Luckily for him Jason and Nate were in the first place he looked – their cabin, changing in to warmer clothes for the night. He burst through the door with a giant grin on his face as he spotted both boys.

"What happened?" Nate asked wearily. This was very unusual behavior for Shane. He hadn't seen him this excited in at least a year.

"She did it!" Shane exclaimed. Nate thought he looked like he was only _just_ restraining himself from throwing a fist in the air in victory. Correction to his last thoughts, he hadn't seen Shane this excited since they were first signed to their record label.

"Who did it?" Jason asked. "And what's it?"

"Mitchie!" Shane laughed. "She did it."

Jason grinned and Nate shook his head. "I'm not following. What did Mitchie do?"

Shane sighed impatiently. How hard was it for him to keep up? He'd understand if it were Jason a bit behind, but Jason's smile made him think he got it. And here was Nate asking questions. Idiot.

"I trust her," he laughed. "She proved it. She's not using me or you!"

"We've been telling you that," Nate rolled his eyes.

"I know, but now I've got proof straight from her! There's nothing to doubt."

"Well, congratulations then," Nate said offering a smile, not sure the appropriate response. Jason on the other hand knew the exact response Shane was looking for.

"This is so awesome!" Jason shouted, running over to hug him. Shane happily accepted the hug; he was in too good a mood not to. "She's got to be so happy! She's been waiting for this! I'm glad she refused to give up on you. It finally paid off."

Shane laughed along with Jason before he realized what he said. "Oh! She doesn't know! I've got to tell her!"

"How could she _not_ know? She just gave you proof," Nate asked.

"Well I over heard her defending us against Alicia," Shane explained. "She didn't even know I was there. She just jumped to defend the three of us."

"What'd Alicia say?" Jason asked as he frowned just the slightest bit. He might not have talked to her in a while, but he still thought they were friends.

"Oh, she's trying to use us to get her and her friends famous. That's not really important though. Mitchie did it!"

Before any one could respond Shane was out the door again, hunting down Mitchie this time.

* * *

Mitchie was sitting out on the docks thinking things over. How was she going to tell Jason about Alicia? She knew he at least thought of her as a friend still, and she didn't want to upset him by telling him what she heard. But she didn't really think there was a nicer way to go about this. She'd just have to tell him straight out. She got up with a sigh and slowly headed to the guys' cabin.

"Mitchie!" she heard when she was half way there. She looked up to see Shane booking towards her, smiling insanely. She sent him a smile and waved. "Hey Mitchie!"

"Hi Shane," she laughed, not used to seeing him this way, but enjoying his happiness.

He barely slowed down as he reached her and threw his arms around her. Her eyes widened as he picked her up and spun her around a bit. She was shocked. They'd never even hugged before the fight and now he was acting like… well, like Jason. He put her back down and held her arms length away, his hands firmly holding her shoulders.

"It's good to see ya Mitch." His smile was dazzling and she was getting excited with his behavior, but she was utterly confused.

"Um, good to see you too?" she said happily, but uncertainly. He laughed.

"I have something _really_ important to tell you," he nodded, the smile never leaving his face.

"What?" she asked smiling widely back at him.

He pulled her in to another hug and – shocking her more – kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear. "I _completely _trust you."

"Why?" she blurted out when he released her. The wonder in her voice made him laugh again.

"And here I thought you'd be happy."

"Oh, I am," she nodded quickly, "but why?"

"I _may_ have been hiding in the bushes from Alicia and so I _may_ have over heard you guys talking," he explained.

"Oh," she blinked. "You heard that?"

"Yes! I was so happy!"

"You were happy Alicia wanted to use you?" Mitchie questioned, not quite understanding.

"No silly," he laughed. "I was happy you defended us. You didn't even know I was there.

"Oh."

"I'll never doubt you again," he smiled brightly.

Mitchie stood there soaking in his words for a minute. He trusted her. Not only did he trust her he was over the moon that he could. She couldn't believe it. She'd been waiting and waiting for this to happen. A part of her wanted to run around screaming in excitement because things were finally officially looking up for her in the Shane department. Then there was another part of her, a surprisingly big part, that told her not to just accept things like this and go on like nothing happened. She knew before that she had already forgiven him for everything, but she needed to at least _hear_ him apologize. All she needed was one "I'm sorry" and she'd be okay. She knew she should apologize too, but she couldn't _fully_ forgive him with out those two simple words.

"Shane," she began before pausing, not sure what to say.

"There's more!" he grinned, mistaking her lack of words as a result of excitement.

"Yes?" she asked, thinking she'd get what she wanted.

"I really like you Mitchie."

"You mean like… _like_ like?"

"Yup," Shane nodded, proud of himself for telling her.

"Shane," she hesitated, "I can't."

His face fell in to a confused pout. "Can't what?"

She took a deep breath, trying to choose her words carefully. "I can't just pretend you weren't a really big jerk to me this summer."

"But I thought we were past that?" he asked with a full frown.

"Let's go talk this out," she sighed turning to walk back to the docks she'd just vacated. She was several steps away before she realised she couldn't hear Shane following behind her. She turned back to find him staring after her in a state of semi-shock. It was kind of amusing to her if she was going to be honest with herself. She imagined he thought she'd jump in his arms and profess her feelings for him and they'd have a silly little happily ever after. And she wanted to do that, but she needed to work things out now so it wouldn't all come back in their faces later.

"Come on Shane," she waved him along with an inviting smile. "It'll work out worth your while. Promise."

He blinked and nodded before finally following her down the path. When they reached the docks she sat with her legs over the edge and he sat facing her, his legs spread out between them on the dock and his hands on the ground behind him, supporting his weight. He cocked his head to the side.

"I thought we were over the fights," he repeated his earlier confusion.

"I thought we were too," she shrugged.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't know Shane," she sighed heavily. And then she realised she did know, so why wouldn't she just tell him? "Actually, I do know."

"Go on," he urged.

"You've been really mean to me. You've yelled at me and you've made me cry several times," she explained. "And even worse then that you would ignore me and pretend I didn't even exist. And I know you were angry with me and since you didn't let me explain myself you thought you had the perfect reason to be, but you didn't. And your friends tried to tell you that and you just blew them off. And it really hurt my feelings the way you acted."

"Mitchie I-"

"Wait," she interrupted. "I need to say all this so just let me finish please?" He nodded mutely and she went on. "I've been all prepared for this moment, because I knew you'd see the truth eventually, but now I'm not ready for it. I know we've been acting like friends lately and like nothing's been wrong at all, but we can't just pretend it never happened because it _did_ happen. And I'm sorry that I lied and it resulted in something so messed up. I'm sorry your feelings got hurt because of my mistake too, but I know I was wrong and I regret it. But you not letting me explain and ignoring me is not something I can just forget. I called Jason _crying _because of you. It's one thing to be angry with me, but you just turned cruel."

"You done?" he asked quietly after she didn't speak for several moments.

"Yes," she nodded.

"I don't even know where to begin," he sighed, sitting up straight and running his hands over his face. He stopped and looked her in the eye as he started his response. "Let's start with I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to be cruel. You just made me so angry I couldn't help it." He sounded ashamed of himself. "I know I was being rude and mean, but it seemed there was no stopping it. I settled on ignoring you rather than being a jerk. Once someone got me going though I couldn't stop it. It's like the words just poured out; I'm not even sure what half of them were. I was so angry with you… so betrayed. And I felt bad when I knew you'd cry because of me, so I tried not to say things to make you cry. I might have been angry with you, but I didn't want to make you cry."

"Okay Shane," she said simply when he stopped for a moment.

"Okay?" he blinked. "I barely explained anything."

"It doesn't matter," she smiled. "All I needed was the sorry."

"I am sorry," he repeated sincerely.

"I know, I believe you," she said softly. "And I guess I've just got one more thing to tell you."

"What's that?"

"I really like you too, have the whole time."

She watched the grin grow on his face and was sure hers matched as he moved to sit beside her and grab her hand.

* * *

**A/N:** Smitchie! Wohoo! Right, well, that's two updates in three days. Fun stuff. There's still quite a few chapters to come, this story will last through the end of either Final Jam or camp itself, depending on how I see fit. But for now, there's a **poll in my profile directly related to this fic** and the Final Jam chapter. Please vote in it if you'd like to voice your opinion on what should happen. Thanks!


	22. Reconciliation

**A/N: **You have no idea how utterly stuck I was with this fic. Even when I was back on my computer after my absence and did have time to write I just couldn't figure out where exactly to go with this right now, that's why it took so long. Thanks to those of you who voted in the poll on my profile. I'm still a bit stuck because there's a tie, but we'll see what's up.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters or places you recognize from Camp Rock. Their characters may be tweaked a bit, but hopefully not too much. I don't own any songs used during any chapters throughout this fic. The title and artist will be listed at the end of any chapter including a song.

* * *

Mitchie was supposed to just be making a quick stop into her cabin to grab a sweatshirt before meeting up with Shane and heading to the bonfire down by the lake. However, when she passed her mom's cabin and saw the light on she decided to make a pit stop.

"Hey mom," she smiled, walking in and sitting on what was supposed to be her bed.

"Hey sweetie," she smiled. "What are you doing here? Aren't you going down to the fire? It should be pretty fun. Brown told me they were going to be doing a lot of group singing. Just sitting around the fire playing instruments. I was thinking about going myself after I talked to your father."

"I am going," she nodded happily. "And you should come. You can sit with us if you want."

"I don't want to intrude on you and your friends," she shook her head. "I'll probably sit with Dee, she's a lot of fun you know."

"Yeah," Mitchie smiled. "She's definitely entertaining. Don't be afraid to stop by and say hi though, the guys love you."

"They just love that I let them in the kitchens," Connie laughed. "Speaking of stopping by though, what did you say you were doing here?"

"You make it sound like I'm not invited to visit my mom," she laughed back.

"You're more then welcome to visit sweetie, but I see you three times a day and then you're usually off with your friends."

"Well today is a different day. I've had something to tell you all day and the time just didn't appear because everyone was always around."

Connie's interest was instantly perked as she moved from her own bed to sit next to Mitchie on hers. "What's this news then? Is it good or bad?"

"Good," Mitchie said immeditely. "Shane and I made up."

"Um, that's great honey, but I thought you already had?"

"Not really," she shook her head. "We were getting along, but still had issues. After dinner yesterday we solved them."

"Oh honey, that's great," Connie said wrapping her arm around her in a hug. "What happened?"

Mitchie explained the short version of her and Alicia's argument. Then she quickly relayed her standing her ground about needing an apology from Shane before she would forgive him and his apology. She held off on telling her about the feelings they admitted, instead opting to save those for the big finale of her tale.

Connie listened intently. On the inside she was overjoyed with her daughter for standing up for her three friends. Not only that, she knew Alicia to be about two years older then her, so that took even more guts. She was even more excited when Mitchie chose not to forgive him without an apology. She knew her daughter was terribly forgiving, often to people who didn't deserve it or make an effort to even be forgiven.

"I'm so happy for you Mitchie," she smiled, giving her another, longer hug. "I know you've both been waiting for this."

"There's more," Mitchie grinned.

"Go on, go on!"

"He said he _likes_ me!"

"Oh, honey-"

"And I said I like him back."

Connie sighed. She knew this had a chance of coming, she just hoped it wouldn't actually happen.

"Mitchie, I don't know how I feel about that," she said slowly.

"What do you mean mom?" Mitchie wore a confused pout. "I thought you liked Shane?"

"I do," she nodded quickly. "It's just that, well, honey, he's famous."

"I know that," she rolled her eyes.

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"You're just being silly mom. We talked it through. He cares about me. And I care about him. We aren't going to hurt each other." Connie was going to say something else, but she hesitated and Mitchie used it as her chance to leave. "Well, I'm supposed to be meeting up with them. I'm sure they're wondering where I got off. Remember to come say hi."

Connie watched her bounce out the door and down the steps before heaving a sigh. She was worried about what was going to happen when the time came to leave camp. For now she'd just have to let things run their course.

* * *

Shane yawned for the third time after only an hour of sitting around the fire. He wasn't really sure why he was so exhausted tonight, but he was. He finally gave in and said his good nights to his friends who were all still happily energized. With one last squeeze of Mitchie's hand he let go and headed up the trail that would take him to his cabin and, thankfully, his bed.

As he walked he wondered if he was going to have another dream about Mitchie. The night before – after spending as long as possible with her – he'd had a dream that started exactly the same as his previous nightmare with Alicia had. The difference was that this time as soon as he turned to face Alicia he felt a hand rest on his other arm and Mitchie was there beside him. It was a much more pleasant scenario. Mitchie and him were there together, engaged. Jason was still with Caitlyn and Nate was with someone he never ended up seeing the face of but apparently knew well in his dream world. With Mitchie there Alicia had quickly disappeared and them and their friends laughed and had a good time. He wouldn't mind having a dream like that again.

When he reached the steps of his cabin he was startled to find a figure sitting next to the door with their knees drawn up to their chest and their head down. The hair length told him it was a girl but that's all he could really tell in the dim light. He stood there for a moment and scratched the back of his neck before deciding it would be best to make his presence known.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a neutral tone. He wasn't sure if this was someone that he liked or not. He was pretty sure it wasn't Alicia, but that didn't mean it couldn't be someone just as annoying. Shane's eyes widened as she slowly lifted her head.

"Shane?"

"Madison?" he asked just to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. He couldn't really believe this was her. He'd never seen Madison cry before and never expected to either. And yet, there she sat, tears falling down her face and looking so small.

"Where's my brother?" she asked wiping the tears from her face in vain.

"At the fire." He stared uncomfortably for a moment before he moved forward and stood beside her. "Um, are you okay? Did something happen?"

"What do you care?" she mumbled. Shane was surprised. Did she really think that he wouldn't care if she sat there crying? Did she think he was the kind of person who would watch his best friend's little sister cry and not care at all?

"Madison," he said softly, kneeling down to her height. "Just because we don't get along doesn't mean I'm not going to care if something's got you this upset." He paused, hoping she'd respond and when she didn't he sighed and went on. "Come on Madi. You can tell me what's wrong. Do you want to go inside?"

With a bit of reluctance she nodded and, ignoring the hand he offered to help her up, stood and waited for him to open the cabin door. He let her in then stood there for a minute just holding the door. He didn't know what was wrong with her or if she'd even tell him. He knew he wouldn't tell her what was wrong with him if she ever stumbled upon him crying. The thought of taking off to find Jason crossed his mind briefly before he realized Jason wouldn't be happy if he left his little sister alone and crying. With a sigh he followed her in and found her sitting on Jeremy's bed in much the same position he'd found her minutes earlier.

"So," he started slowly, clearly uncomfortable. Was he supposed to comfort her or just let her sit in here and wait for whichever brother she wanted to see? "Did you, uh, want to talk about it?"

She looked up and into his face and Shane was relieved there were no more tears on her face. "Do you really think just a few tears are going to make me like you?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "You're nice to me sometimes and I have no idea why. Let's just pretend this is one of those times and I'll see if I can help you out."

"Why would you want to help?"

"Same reason I care," he said simply.

When she didn't say anything for a couple minutes he grabbed his pajamas and went in to the bathroom to change and get ready for bed. He was just brushing his teeth when he heard the bed creak. He sighed again as he thought that she probably left. She didn't need to leave; it's not like he was plotting to force her to talk. But just as he was leaning over the sink to spit out the toothpaste she spoke.

"Shane?" she asked through the closed door. Her voice was soft but loud enough to hear and he figured she was right outside the door. He quickly cleaned his mouth.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Jason's mad at me?"

"Why do you think he's mad at you?" Shane questioned. She didn't answer right away and Shane finished brushing his teeth, figuring she'd talk again when she was ready.

"He hasn't talked to me since I fought with Mitchie yesterday morning," she finally said.

"Maybe he just hasn't had the chance," Shane suggested. He was pretty sure Jason wasn't mad at her, but didn't want to say so in case he was wrong.

"I've been seeing him in class all day," she said quietly.

Shane wiped his mouth and opened the bathroom door. He was surprised Madison was talking to him about this and didn't really know what to say. He gave her a small, unsure smile and told her, "Jason doesn't really like Tess after what he heard from Mitchie. It might not be you he doesn't want to talk to but her. Besides, have you tried talking to him?"

"Well not during class but I asked Jer to tell him to meet me here before the fire…" she trailed off and Shane realized the problem.

"And he wasn't here so you think he's mad?"

"Why else wouldn't he come," she shrugged. Shane thought from her body language she was probably uncomfortable confiding in him too.

"Honestly? I don't think he knew he was supposed to meet you. I've been with him since just before dinner and I never heard Jer tell him to meet you here. Jeremy just might have forgot and that's why Jason's not here."

"You really think so?" she asked hopefully.

Even though he didn't like her very much it broke Shane's heart to think that she thought her brother, especially a brother like Jason, had stood her up. No wonder she was crying. He nodded. "I'm almost positive."

She gave him a half smile but he wasn't sure if it was for him exactly or just for the fact Jason wasn't mad. "Is he still at the fire?"

"He was when I left. You thinking about going down there to see him?"

She nodded. "I need to know for sure if Jeremey's that big of an idiot."

Shane laughed. That sounded more like the Madi he knew. He hesitated for a moment before offering, "want me to walk you?"

"I'm not a little girl Shane."

"Neither are Mitchie or Caitlyn but Nate, Jason and me make sure to offer to walk them everywhere after dark."

She cocked her head at him, studying him. "Just because you saw me cry doesn't mean we're all buddy buddy now."

"I'm just making the offer," he rose his hands in surrender.

"If I say yes are you going to go out in your pajamas?"

"I might," he shrugged.

"Don't bother," she shook her head. Shane nodded again. He knew better then to force his company on her. She had just opened the door when she turned back to face him. "Shane?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

He blinked in surprise but she'd already left before he could say anything back. Madison just thanked him? She must be in one of her nice moods all of a sudden.

* * *

Mitchie turned around when she heard the sound of feet approaching behind her. Her eyes widened just slightly when she saw it was Madi.

"Er, hi Madi," she greeted unsure. After their fight she wasn't really sure what the appropriate response to her was.

"Hey Mitchie," she mumbled. As she stepped closer and was more in the light Mitchie noticed her eyes were a bit puffy and all thoughts of the fight disappeared.

"Are you alright?" Mitchie reached for Madi and when she didn't react to her hand on her arm pulled her down in the seat Shane'd previously been in. "You look like you've been crying."

"I was," she said simply. "Don't tell anyone though okay?"

"I won't," Mitchie promised. "What happened though? Are you okay now?"

"No worries," she smiled at her. "It's pretty much all taken care of."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I just need do to one more thing."

"Anything I can help with?" Mitchie offered.

"Why are you being so nice?" she asked. "We're fighting remember?"

"But you were crying. And you're my friend, fight or no fight."

Madi laughed a little. "Well no you can't help. I just need to talk to Jason."

"He's just a few seats down," Mitchie said, gesturing past Nate on her other side.

"Thanks," she smiled. "Can you keep another secret?" Mitchie just raised an eyebrow and nodded. Madi leaned in to whisper to her. "Something insane just happened."

"What?" Mitchie whispered back worriedly. She really wanted to know what it was that made Madi cry.

"I was outside of Jason's cabin and crying and guess who helped me out?" She paused, but not long enough for Mitchie to take her guess. "_Shane_."

"Shane?" Mitchie repeated for clarification.

"Crazy isn't it?" Madi nodded. "I'm not even nice to him and he helped me. And even more, I actually _told_ him why I was crying."

"That is insane," Mitchie agreed. She didn't think it was insane Shane helped – he was so much nicer than the beginning of the summer now – but that Madi actually told him was insane.

"So I got to thinking on the walk here – which he offered to escort me on by the way but it was too weird – maybe I'll ease up on him a bit. He doesn't seem like the same kid who drives me insane."

"I think you drive him more insane then he drives you," Mitchie pointed out.

"I know," Madi grinned. "I've decided to stop that though… for now."

"For now's better then nothing," Mitchie laughed. "We can have a good, fight free last day. And he'll be pleased. You really do infuriate him you know."

"I know," she repeated with the same satisfied grin. "And… I'm sorry for fighting with you. I still like Tess - she's nice to me - but I didn't mean to argue with you."

Mitchie cast a glance behind her to make sure Caitlyn wasn't in hearing range and turned back to Madi. "I should be sorry really. I shouldn't have over reacted. Caitlyn tried telling me not to be friends with Tess before and I didn't listen until it blew up in my face. If I wouldn't listen to her I can't expect you to listen to me."

"So we're both sorry. Fight over?"

"Fight over," Mitchie nodded, leaning over to give her a quick hug. "I still don't like you being friends with Tess, but just so you know, when it blows up in your face too I'll still be here for you, just like Caitlyn still was for me."

"She's a good friend isn't she?" Madi asked.

"She is," Mitchie nodded. "We've had our fight and got over it. Now she's got my back whenever I need it. And you know, she might not know you well but she'll have your back too."

"And she really likes Jason?"

"Absolutely," Mitchie said firmly.

"Thanks Mitchie," Madi smiled. "I'm going to go clear things up with him now and head back to my cabin for bed."

Mitchie smiled and said goodnight as Madi got up to leave. Once she was gone Nate turned to her.

"Told you she wasn't that bad."

"Thanks for listening. And I never said she was bad," Mitchie rolled her eyes. "I just thought she was a bit over the top with Shane."

"Well you knew she didn't like him when you met her. Some things you just have to learn to live with."

"I think things are going to be easier to live with," Mitchie smiled as past Nate she watched Jason say something to Madi and them exchange a hug.

"It's really sad isn't it?" Nate asked suddenly.

"What is?"

"Jason, Jeremy and Madi leave after Final Jam. The rest of us go the next day."

"Yeah," Mitchie sighed. "Very sad. Will you give me your number before you go?"

"Only if you give me yours too," he smiled.

"Good," she grinned. "Because if you said no I would've just made Jason give it to me. He's the only one of you guys I have the number for yet anyways."

He chuckled. "I'm glad Jason gave you that chance. Just think, if he didn't you wouldn't have three of the coolest friends ever."

"You'd be short two very cool friends yourself."

Nate smiled and looked across the fire at someone. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure thing."

"I made a third really cool friend."

"Ohh," she clapped her hands lightly, "do I finally get to know where you've been disappearing?"

"You can't tell anyone," he nodded. "Shane and Jason will make it into some big thing it's not. She's just my friend."

"She?" Mitchie rose her eyebrows.

"Don't," he groaned. "Seriously. She's just a friend. She doesn't like me like that."

"Do you like her like that though?"

"What? No."

"Too quick to deny Nate. I don't believe you now."

"Whatever," he huffed. "Forget I mentioned it."

"No Nate! Tell me. I promise not to tease you anymore. You just make it so easy sometimes. If I do you can push me in the lake or something and I won't even pull you in afterwards like you did to me."

"No, you ruined it now," he crossed his arms. "I don't want to tell you anymore."

Mitchie pouted but Nate didn't budge so she eventually gave up. If he didn't tell her before Final Jam tomorrow she would find out for herself.

* * *

**A/N:** I was thinking the next chapter you'll find out Nate's mystery friend. I'm still deciding if it's romantic or just friendly. I wasn't sure I wanted them all to find a love interest at camp or not. Oh, and I have some Jaitlyn written up for next chapter already, so you'll get some of that soon.


	23. Don't Forget Me

**AN:**I got pretty badly sunburned two days into my three day camping weekend so you get this out of it. One of these days I'll actually remember to put sunscreen on before I go out on that lake. In my defense, I hadn't planned on canoeing four miles. Anyway, this chapter has a bit of Jaitlyn and Nate and his mystery friend. There's no Smitchie this time around. Sorry.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters or places you recognize from Camp Rock. Their characters may be tweaked a bit, but hopefully not too much. I don't own any songs used during any chapters throughout this fic. The title and artist will be listed at the end of any chapter including a song.

* * *

The day before Final Jam passed quickly once the drama was behind them and before anyone knew it they had just one last morning and afternoon before the big event. Caitlyn half wished some more drama would pop up to make the day go slower. Of course that wouldn't happen, she wasn't that lucky. They were all getting along, having fun – and time flies when you're having fun. The fire last night seemed to be over in the blink of an eye. They still had the whole day until Final Jam, but she just knew it was a day that would take what only seemed like minutes to pass.

They didn't have any classes today as it was Saturday and everyone was spending the time on last minute rehearsals and setup. Mitchie and her were ready. They'd practiced first thing in the morning and, as was the case with their last few practices, things went flawlessly. All she had to do was provide the music and Mitchie would be able to deliver the words. And she didn't like to brag (much), but she had the music down. They were ready.

Caitlyn was thankful because that meant she had the day to spend with Jason - her last day to spend with Jason. He left tonight and she was determined to spend every minute she was able to up until the time he left with him. Right now she was meeting him at his cabin and then they were going swimming.

She was only a few feet away from the boys' cabin when she heard the soft strum of a guitar start to float out the window. She smiled, picturing Jason in there alone with an acoustic guitar on his lap. Then she heard a voice singing with the tune and three thoughts when through her head. One, that's not Jason; that's Nate. Two, that song is possibly the sweetest song she'd heard in a very long time. It was simple yet beautiful. Three, who the hell could such a sweet song have been written for? And was it written for someone recently or was it an old song he was just playing from memory?

She sat on the porch steps and listened. She probably shouldn't have – it sounded like it'd be personal – but she felt she just _needed_ to hear this whole song. She didn't move when the song was over, instead replaying it in her head with a smile. Nate was a wonderful songwriter. She was startled when she heard Jason's voice and turned guiltily only to find he wasn't behind her. She looked around, trying to figure out where his voice had come from. She realized he was inside talking to Nate only when the other boy responded.

"No, I don't think it's really something I want him to hear right now."

"Why not?" Jason asked. "It's good."

"It's not album material though," Nate told him. "And it's really too personal to go playing around for people who wouldn't get it – even a best friend. And I don't think Shane would get it."

Caitlyn blushed guiltily. She really shouldn't have listened – what a terrible friend. Then again… she got it.

"So why play it for me?" Jason asked.

"Because you get it." Nate paused before asking, "don't you?" Jason must have nodded because Nate went on. "That's why I played it for you."

"How'd you know I'd get it?"

From the tone in Jason's voice Caitlyn could tell he honestly didn't know the answer to that question. She smiled at him through the wooden wall – she knew the answer.

"Because of Caitlyn," Nate said simply.

"Then why wouldn't Shane get it? He has Mitchie."

"But things with them – with Shane in general – are different." Nate paused and she assumed he was thinking of how to explain. "Maybe if I wrote it and played it for him when they first met he'd understand, but things with them will always be different because of the fight. It will always be different because when it was relevant – them getting to know each other – when the song would have still made sense to him, things fell apart before they even had a chance to start."

It was silent and Caitlyn knew Jason was trying to make sense of that all while Nate waited patiently. Nate and her both knew it would take him awhile if he even got it at all. It was a couple minutes before he responded.

"But when I first met Caitlyn I was scared of her. I thought, well, I thought she was _mean_. Wouldn't that be different too? Wouldn't that make it different for us? For me?"

"No, because you hadn't gotten to know her yet. Shane knew Mitchie and had everything he knew about her, everything he felt for her, flipped around."

"But didn't-"

"Jason," Nate cut him off. "I just wanted to know if you liked the song or not. I'm not playing it for Shane anytime soon so it's not up to debate."

Caitlyn imagined Jason was frowning as he muttered out an apology. She was finally about to get up and go in there when Jason spoke again. "Are you going to play it for her tonight?"

"No," Nate said quietly. "I don't think so."

Caitlyn processed this information and realized he must have written the song very recently. And by the sounds of it, it was about someone here at camp. She suddenly remembered Nate's random disappearances and wondered just whom he'd been sneaking off to meet.

"But wouldn't she get it?"

"I don't think so," Nate said softly. "I wasn't kidding when I told you I was just helping her with her music the other day."

"But you like her." It wasn't a question and Jason didn't wait for an answer. "So you should play the song for her."

"I just _kind _of like her," Nate clarified, a hint of annoyance in his tone that told Caitlyn this wasn't the first time they've talked about this. "She's really talented, and she's pretty funny. I just don't really know her that well yet. We're friends. We'll stay friends."

Just as Jason started to argue again Caitlyn stood to make her entrance. She was just as curious about Nate's mystery girl, but she didn't want to badger him about it.

"Knock, knock!" she called, walking up to the screen door. "Anybody home?"

"Caitlyn!" Jason greeted enthusiastically, moving to hug her as she walked through the door. "Is it time to go already?"

"Only if you're ready," she smiled at his eagerness.

"Let me just grab my towel."

"Would you like to go swimming with us Nate?" she asked. "It's a great day out."

"No thanks," he smiled. "You guys enjoy your last day together alone. I've got plenty else to do."

"If you're sure," she nodded. "You're not leaving until tomorrow right?"

"Right."

"I'll make sure to spend some time with you before you go then."

"Sounds like a plan," he smiled just as Jason grabbed emerged from his mess of clothes with a towel.

"Got it!" Jason beamed. "You ready?"

"Let's roll," Caitlyn smiled, turning back to the door.

"Have fun guys," Nate called after them.

When they reached the water Caitlyn was happy to see that no one else was around. She was just slipping out of the shorts she had on over her suit when she heard him coming. She didn't even have a chance to turn around before she found herself thrown over his shoulder and she's getting nearer and nearer to the end of the dock. Her immediate reaction is laughter and that doesn't help her as she pleads not to be tossed in.

"Jason!" she screams. "Don't! It's not nice to throw people in you know!" He just laughs. "How do you even know I can swim?"

"Like I would let you drown," he laughs, backing up from the edge of the dock. "Besides, I'm not throwing you in."

"That's what I thought," Caitlyn grins as she gets farther from the water.

"We're jumping!" Jason yells before running and launching himself off the dock, Caitlyn still thrown over his shoulder. He let go of her once they hit the water and she surfaced, wiping her face and laughing.

"Oh it's on now!" she shouted as his head broke the surface. Jason dove back under and started to swim away as Caitlyn gave chase. She was going to miss messing around with him when he was gone.

Half an hour later they were ready to take a break from all the water fights and climbed back up on the dock. Caitlyn wrapped herself up in her towel and sat with her feet hanging off the edge. Jason just watched her kicking her feet for a before sitting beside her, his towel draped over his shoulders.

"How do you think this is going to work out after tonight?" he asked.

"Well to be honest I don't know," she said slowly. "Who really knows."

"How do you want them to work out?"

"Excellent," she nodded. "I want them to work out excellent."

"Me too," he smiled, satisfied they had the same answer.

"So how do we make sure that happens?"

"It'll be easy," he shrugged. "We'll call each other when we can and if we can't we can text or email. And I'm sure we can work out seeing each other, even if it's not all the time."

"I wouldn't expect to see you all the time," she shook her head. "I know you're busy. I imagine after this unexpected break you guys have a lot to make up to your fans."

"Yeah," he sighed. "We've got a busy schedule coming up."

"Just don't forget about me in all the excitement."

He let out a bark of laughter. "Like I'm likely to forget you."

Caitlyn smiled as he shook his head, as if the idea were absurd. "I'm going to miss you Jason."

"I'm going to miss you too," he sighed, putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into him.

They sat like that for several moments before Caitlyn decided she definitely didn't want to spend her last hours with him being mopey and suggested they take a canoe out on the lake. Jason informed her he had no idea how to canoe, but he jumped up and helped her get one in the water anyway.

* * *

It was very unlike him, but Nate was running late. After Jason and Caitlyn had left he'd decided to take his guitar and pocket notebook on a walk around the camp for old times sake. He always found he got a lot of inspirations just wandering around in the peaceful quiet lost in thought. The problem he forgot was that once he got caught up in writing somewhere he often lost track of time. As he jogged the distance to the cabin, his guitar gripped firmly in his hand, he hoped that she had waited for him. He slowed as he reached the steps to the cabin they'd taken to meeting in and walked calmly through the door, his heavy breathing the only indication that he'd been rushing.

"Hey," he breathed out, "sorry I'm a little late."

She turned and rasied an amused eyebrow at his panting. "Did you run to get here?"

"No, no," he denied. "I was just, you know, uh, dancing before."

"Dancing," she smirked. "Let's see this dance you've been working on then."

Nate rolled his eyes. "Okay, so I ran. I didn't know if you'd leave or not so I wanted to make it here."

"I'd like to think I'm a bit more patient than that."

"Right, patient," he snorted. "That's why when I first found you in here you were pacing around, complaining rather loudly to yourself about how slow everyone is and why they couldn't just hurry up and get here already."

She let out her own laugh, not bothered by his words. "Only to find out I was in the wrong cabin anyway and it's me who was so late."

"Yes, you do seem terribly patient. My apologies," he mock bowed.

"Apology accepted," she laughed. "Besides, I got a great thing out of that mess up."

"Yeah?" Nate asked, wondering if she meant what he thought she did. "What's that?"

"The best help with my music at this camp."

Nate laughed, very satisfied with her answer. "Yeah, well, don't let Brown hear you say that."

She laughed and turned back to what she'd been doing before he walked in. He sat beside her quietly and pulled out his notebook. He liked this about her. She could do her thing and he could do his and there wasn't any need to talk. They could just sit there and do what they wanted and talk when they had something to say. He looked up several minutes later when she let out a sigh and saw her twisting her hair around her finger.

"Nate?" she asked when she saw he was looking. "After we leave tomorrow will I talk to you ever again?"

"That depends," he said slowly.

"On what?"

"On if you want to talk to me ever again."

"Of course I do," she laughed.

"Then yeah, we'll talk again."

"Good," she smiled widely. "I thought maybe after this summer was over you'd want to forget about everyone you'd met this summer and go back to your celebrity life."

Nate grinned back at her. "I couldn't forget you Peggy."

* * *

**A/N:** So I decided to keep them friends. Even if Nate might like her a little bit, it's not really enough right now for him to feel he should act on it. I think that's a nice decision. It leaves them friends for now but doesn't rule out a future possibility.


End file.
